Friendly Fire
by solitarysoldier
Summary: Maura gets involved with a new detective despite Jane's warnings. How will Jane react when she learns Maura is being abused? First story. Final Chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Friendly Fire Chapter 1

Do we even have to announce that we don't own the rights to the show or it's characters?

Jane's head was spinning and she feared she's pass out if she didn't breathe. She couldn't get the vision she had of Maura out of her head. The anger that consumed her threatened her very being. How could anybody hurt Maura Isles that way? Why would anybody ever want to? Jane slammed her car into park and marched into the precinct. She had never been fueled by anger in this way; not this kind of anger.

**Two months earlier:**

Jane leaned back in her chair, wondering how much longer before Maura would have something for them. She knew better than to rush the methodical medical examiner. Jane knew it only frustrated her and seemed to encourage Maura to take even more time. She was exhausted and wanted to call it a day, but she also wanted something to make solving their latest case just a little less hopeless.

"You know you want to go push her. What's stopping you?" Frost looked up from his computer just as Jane tossed the pen she was chewing on in the garbage.

"She threatened to have me barred from ever coming back in there." Jane smiled knowing Maura was frustrated with her impatience.

"Maybe if you didn't rush her, she'd have something for you sooner." Frost raised his eyebrows at Jane as he reached for his phone. He signaled to Jane that Maura requested both their presence downstairs.

Jane respected Maura and what she did. She loved the way she worked and how thorough she was. They worked well together and Jane rarely told her how she appreciated her. Maybe she would do better at that. Maybe later, now she wanted answers.

Maura worked to suppress a smile as Jane bounced into the morgue followed closely by her partner. "Detective Frost, I thank you for your patience."

Jane rolled her eyes, crossed her arms across her chest and waited patiently until Maura was ready to begin. Maura smiled at Jane before speaking to both detectives. She was definitely good at what she did and very professional.

Jane knew they wouldn't follow up on the information Maura offered until the next day. She was ready to go and hoped Maura was too. They had plans for dinner at the Robber and Jane had been looking forward to a cold beer all day. Maura entered the squad room to find Jane waiting at her desk.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to keep you waiting." Maura smiled as Jane slowly rose from her chair.

"It's okay. I can be very patient." Jane didn't try to keep the sarcasm from her voice but could only laugh at the face Maura made in response.

Jane slid into the booth and watched as Maura did the same. They spent a lot of time together outside of work and it was becoming habit to eat together when their work allowed it. Jane raised her eyebrows when Maura ordered beer, mimicking Jane. "Sometimes I like to live on the edge."

Jane laughed out loud wondering how Maura would be if she ever allowed herself to get drunk. It would definitely be worth seeing and who knew, maybe one day she would. Conversation was easy as they both promised unless totally necessary they wouldn't talk shop while eating. Jane and Maura found it easy to relax in each others company despite never knowing when they would have to report to yet another murder scene. Jane's phone stayed busy and they both knew they shared borrowed time.

Jane found herself attracted to Maura; there was no denying she was a beautiful woman. She would never risk their friendship by disclosing her feelings. In fact, she wasn't exactly sure what those feelings were. She was content just enjoying their friendship as it was and it seemed as though Maura felt the same.

"Can I interest you in a movie tonight, Detective?" Maura hated when they parted ways. They were both adult women who had their own lives, but the more time she spent with Jane, the more time she wanted to spend with her.

"I don't know, Maur. I'm tired and want to get an early start tomorrow. Frost is meeting me at six." Jane couldn't help but react to Maura's disappointment. "How about a compromise. My place and if I crash out on you, then you can go or stay."

"Fair enough." Maura finished her beer and waited for Jane to do the same. She was feeling a bit tired herself having just put in a long day, but didn't want to go home to an empty house.

Jane settled in on her couch while Maura slipped the movie in. "It better not be some sappy chic flick."

"Would I do that do you?" Maura smiled at Jane as she got settled herself on the other end of the couch.

"Better not be some unrealistic cop movie either. Hate those." Jane was already yawning when Maura lifted Jane's legs so that they could rest beside her as they both stretched out on the couch. They had their differences and they were obvious, but they shared a comfortable friendship that Jane knew she wouldn't risk for anything.

Maura drifted off shortly after Jane did by listening to the strong detective's even breathing. She was unsure how long they slept, but was startled awake by the ringing of Jane's phone.

"Rizzoli." Jane's voice was filled with sleep as she answered. She never bothered to open her eyes, even while she pulled her body to a sitting position. "Have you called Frost yet? Okay, I'll be right there."

"What's wrong, Jane?" Maura had gotten to her feet when she noticed the lost look on Jane's face.

"You'll probably get a call soon. Jeff McDaniels was just found dead in his home."

Maura gently touched Jane's arm to pull her from the slight daze she had fallen into. She knew Jane had her problems with Jeff, but she respected him nonetheless. He was a good detective, just arrogant as hell and he and Jane often went toe to toe. Maura's phone rang and the sound was enough to get Jane moving again. They were both being summoned to the home of Jeff McDaniels and Jane knew her current case would take a backseat to this. One of their own was murdered and according to sergeant detective Korsak, they would head up the investigation.

Jane showed her I. D. once on scene and was instantly greeted by Frost who had already been inside the home. "What's it look like?"

"I'm not sure, Jane. I don't see any signs of a struggle, nothing is in disarray here. I wonder if he wasn't killed elsewhere."

Jane raised her eyebrow at what her partner was saying. She watched as Maura made her way into the house. Jane took a few seconds to prepare herself for the task they had ahead of them. She took a few deep breaths watching Maura while she worked. Jane approached the body of Jeff McDaniels bending down next to Maura to get a look for herself. She turned away immediately at the damage the bullet had done to his head and face.

"I see three different entrance points upon initial inspection." Maura knew she would need to do a full autopsy to have all the answers Jane would need.

Jane didn't respond, simply standing to her full height. She glanced around the house knowing she would need to regroup and quickly get into detective mode. "Frost? Where's his wife?"

**A/N: Okay guys, first story. I would love feedback. Good, bad or otherwise. So let me know if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Friendly Fire Chapter 2

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles nor do I own the characters. Wish I did though...

Jane watched as Maura stood and backed away from Jeff's body. She knew better than to ask Maura what she thought. Jane knew Maura was always so reluctant to give any statements until she had the chance to perform a full autopsy. She could tell by watching Maura that she knew how important every little detail would be in this particular case.

Jeff McDaniels and Jane Rizzoli were not friends. It was common knowledge that the detectives had a very respectful hatred toward one another, but it was also known the high level of respect that was shared. Jane was known to trash Jeff as a man, but couldn't help but admire his ability to recognize even the smallest details that were vital to any case. Jeff constantly challenged and doubted Jane's place as a fellow Boston homicide detective but was quick to congratulate when she was successful at anything. They loved to hate each other and it was known, understood and accepted amongst their colleagues and superiors.

Maura lightly touched Jane's arm to pull her from the trance she seemed to have fallen into as she watched Jeff being covered. A quick glance toward Maura led Jane to then see Frost entering with Jeff's wife. It had been a few years since Jane had seen Mrs. McDaniels and Jane wasn't surprised at the distraught look that covered her face. Jane often wondered how she could love an arrogant ass like Jeff, but it was obvious she did. Never more obvious than now as the tears flowed freely as she approached her husband's body. Jane watched as Jeff's partner blocked her from touching him; he was part of a crime scene and the potential to contaminate or destroy any evidence was in the forefront of every detective's mind.

"Cindy." Jane lowered her voice as she replaced Jeff's partner. "I know you want to see him, but it's better that you don't."

"Jane?" Cindy McDaniels could only cry and shake her head. "What happened?"

"We're not sure yet, but you know we will find out. Every cop in Boston will be on this." Jane watched as Cindy processed Jane's words. Jane lowered herself to the floor along with Cindy.

"Please, Jane. Please let me see him."

Jane glanced up at Maura who slowly knelt down again alongside Jeff. She pulled the sheet back just enough to remove any doubt in Cindy's mind that the form on her living room floor was indeed that of her husband. The sounds Jane heard from Cindy only made Jane thankful she hadn't ever married. Police officers are at risk everyday and their spouses and loved ones know this. It's easier to worry and hope that to accept and Jane held Cindy while she was forced to accept that her husband was gone.

"Is Ryan going to investigate? He'll find out who did this. He won't quit until he does." Cindy worked to compose herself knowing her husband's partner was one of the best Boston had to offer.

"He'll be removed from investigating. He's too close to Jeff." Jane knew Cindy would understand this, maybe not immediately, but in time.

"What about you, Jane? I know Jeff gave you a hard time, but he liked you. Said you were good at what you did."

"I'll help in any way I can, you know that." Jane helped Cindy to stand. "Let's get out of here. They need to get Jeff out of here."

Maura waited until Jane had taken Cindy out of the house before officially pronouncing and releasing the body for transport. She hated this part of her job the most; watching the surviving loved ones mourn. Despite the overwhelming sadness, Maura liked catching Jane in such a compassionate state. She was tough and strong, stubborn as the day was long when she believed she was right. Unforgiving and unrelenting when necessary, but also so very compassionate when the situation called for just that. Tonight, Cindy McDaniel needed someone to hold her up and Jane stepped up to the plate. Maura watched for a few seconds as Jane intently talked to Cindy before pulling her into a tight hug. Maura smiled just a slight smile as she could almost hear Jane's voice as she attempted to comfort the grieving widow of a fellow officer. Jane Rizzoli was a damn tough Boston homicide detective but she was still a woman and Maura easily recognized how layered her friend really was. She liked that about Jane.

It was when Jane had returned to the precinct that she was informed that her and Frost would run lead on the Jeff McDaniel murder. Jane wanted to refuse, but knew she was assigned for a reason. There was no doubt she would be as professional as necessary in finding the answers they needed. This was one of their own and despite the fact that every cop in Boston wanted answers, she would be under a microscope until she provided them. Jane had worked through the night and exhaustion was now the enemy as she accepted her direct order from her captain to go home and get some rest. She stopped by the morgue hoping to at least say goodbye to Maura, but was reluctant to enter and disturb her. Jane was always so impressed by the thorough manner in which Maura worked. She respected Maura way more than she ever shared and was suddenly feeling guilty for that. She watched her from the other side of the window, giving a small wave when Maura looked up. Maura smiled despite her own exhaustion and that alone was enough to calm Jane's nerves enough to head home. She hoped Maura would head home herself sooner than later.

Jane only slept for a few hours before meeting up with Frost. The first forty-eight hours were critical to any murder investigation and Jane didn't want to waste too much time sleeping. They talked to numerous people as they traced Jeff's steps over the last few weeks. Jane was careful to listen carefully to anyone that wanted to discuss Jeff; attention to detail was crucial. Jane found herself wondering throughout the day if Jeff would have been assigned her case if she had been the victim. She brushed off her own thoughts as she silently promised Jeff she would prove she belonged; proved she was capable.

It was early evening when they returned to the precinct and Jane let herself fall into her desk chair. She held her head in her hands as she began to massage her temples. Preparations for Jeff's funeral were already underway and Jane wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. She picked up the file Maura had left for her with some findings from Jeff's autopsy. Jane took a deep breath, looking at her watch before opening the file.

"I'm looking for a Detective Jane Rizzoli." Jane looked up at the voice that instantly silenced the squad room. Frost was instantly on his feet as was Jane. The woman that approached Jane walked with a purpose and Jane was quick to get to her full height.

"I'm Rizzoli. And you are...?"

"Melinda McDaniels. Jeff's older sister." Jane was reluctant to take the hand offered to her. Melinda seemed angry and Jane was confused to Melinda's stance. She seemed angry and threatening and Jane was instantly confused.

Jane could feel the tight grip from Jeff's sister as she shook her hand. "What can I do for you?" Jane noticed the gun on Melinda's hip before glancing over to Frost who was quickly typing away at his computer.

"Let's just cut to the chase, Rizzoli." Melinda was not much taller than Jane but outweighed her by at least twenty pounds. Jane could see the family resemblance; she even sounded like her brother. "You got no business investigating my brother's murder."

Jane was not up to a pissing match but could sense that that was exactly what she was in for. "Okay, Melinda? Why don't you have a seat and we can discuss this."

"I know you hated my brother. How do I know you will even give a damn about solving his murder?" Melinda turned her body so that she invaded Jane's personal space.

"Please, have a seat." Jane was trying to be sympathetic without feeling threatened by Melinda's forward nature.

"I think you should recuse yourself from the case. Your personal relationship with my brother an obvious conflict. You're ability to remain partial and professional will obviously be compromised. Jeff deserves better than that...better than you." Melinda stared Jane down almost daring her to say what was obviously on her mind in retaliation.

Jane took a step back before addressing the accusations from Melinda. "Are you on the job, Melinda?"

The slight nod from Frost wasn't missed as Jane caught the motion in her peripheral vision.

"Fourteen years, NYC." Melinda then took a seat in the chair next to Jane's desk. "Is that the M.E.'s report?"

Jane grabbed the report before Melinda could. "Then you know these results are confidential. Pertinent to our investigation."

"I'm here to help. I want to find my brother's killer and fast so my family can have some closure. Is that such a crime, Rizzoli?" Melinda's tone had changed slightly forcing Jane to remember that she was grieving the loss of her brother.

"You also know that you are too close to be of any assistance in this capacity. Now, if you want to tell me anything about Jeff that may help with the case, that would be helpful." Jane took a seat as well, realizing Melinda was beginning to relax.

"I plan on investigating on my own. I plan on following up on you to make sure you're doing your job, Rizzoli. I intend to solve my brother's murder quickly; my family's well-being counts on that." Melinda glared at Jane as she spoke.

"I assure you I will do everything in my power to solve this and help your family get closure." Jane blew out a long breath. "It's true, Jeff and I went round and round on just about everything, but I will in no way tank this investigation to spite him."

The two women locked eyes, neither saying a word. Jane stood her ground, taking in account the emotional state of Melinda. "Okay, Rizzoli. I will be around, just know that."

Jane glanced up as Maura entered the squad room. She watched as Korsak was quick to pull her aside, engaging her in conversation immediately. "Melinda, I think you should be with your family and let me do my job."

Melinda followed Jane's eyes and saw where they landed. "Problems, Detective? Hopefully she doesn't interfere with your investigation."

"What? No!" Jane caught on to what Melinda was implying and suddenly found herself angry. "That's our M.E and I'm anxious to talk with her." Jane tapped the file that Maura had left and that she had yet to even open.

"I'd like to talk to her myself." The smile that followed Melinda's comment frustrated Jane.

"You are not to interfere with my investigation. I will have you arrested for obstruction." Jane raised her eyebrow to emphasize her threat.

Melinda offered Jane a crooked grin as she sauntered over to where Maura and Korsak were talking. Jane watched as Maura took Melinda's hand when it was offered. Maura was not likely to be rude and Jane knew this wishing for once she was.


	3. Chapter 3

Friendly Fire Chapter 3

I don't own the characters of Rizzoli and Isles...wish I did.

Jane tried to concentrate on what Maura had written in the report but her attention was being pulled to the other side of the room where Melinda talked easily with Maura. The tall blond had managed to engage Maura into conversation and Jane found herself irritated by the way Maura smiled at Jeff's sister. She hadn't realized she was staring until Korsak called her on it.

"Who's the new addition?" Korsak sat on the edge of Jane's desk intentionally obstructing her view.

"Melinda McDaniels. NYPD." Jane's tone told Korsak she wasn't exactly a fan of their visitor.

"Maybe she can help. Seems pretty put together." Korsak tried to read the expression Jane tried to hide at his words. He glanced back toward Melinda and Maura. "She's seems friendly enough."

Jane returned her full attention to the file, ignoring Korsak. She really wanted to go over Maura's report with her and debated on whether to interrupt the casual conversation that continued between her and Melinda. Jane looked up as she sensed Maura approaching.

"Hey, Jane. Sorry, got caught up with Jeff McDaniel's sister." Maura smiled at Jane before turning back and smiling at Melinda just before she left the room.

"I saw that. Maura, she wants to be involved in the investigation." Jane wanted to ask what they talked about but decided against prying.

"Oh, well maybe she could help. She said she was a detective in NY." Maura was oblivious to Jane's opinion of Melinda.

"She's not to be involved. She's too close. Not her jurisdiction." Jane hated the way Maura didn't see anything wrong with Melinda wanting to be involved. "She thinks I won't investigate properly because Jeff and I didn't like each other."

"Well, you would never do that. Come on, Jane, give her a break. It must be so hard to lose a family member like this." Maura looked at the file Jane set down on the desk. "Did you want to go over my findings?"

"Are you ready now?" Jane was irritated and didn't care if it showed. "The sooner we solve this, the sooner Miss New York goes home."

Maura stepped back as Jane stood from her desk chair. She glanced at Frost who simply shrugged his shoulders. There was no denying the tension from Jane and only Korsak seemed not to notice anything was wrong. Maura followed Jane to the elevators and they rode in silence down to the morgue.

Jane tried to keep her mind on the task at hand. Her and Frost had a case to solve. A case that involved one of their own and all eyes were on them. Including the eyes of a New York Detective that Jane was sure would work to undermine everything she did. She didn't need the challenge, distraction and just plain aggravation she already knew Melinda would provide.

Frost had joined the women in the morgue and Jane was glad for that as she wanted to question Maura as to her conversation with Melinda. It was obvious they weren't talking about the case despite Melinda's insinuations. Jane thought it best to let it go despite hating the fact that Maura seemed to like the tall blonde.

Maura told the detectives the particulars about Jeff McDaniel's death. Nothing surprising either detective as they both had been around long enough and seen enough to be able to conclude much of what Maura did on first inspection. Still they listened until Maura was finished and it was only when Frost left that Jane even spoke to Maura.

"This is going to get ugly. I've got that feeling." Jane's comments weren't necessarily asking for a response despite the way she looked at Maura.

"Aren't all homicides ugly in their own way?"

"Yeah, Maura. They are." Jane ran her fingers through her hair before heading for the door. "Wanna get something to eat with me in a bit?"

"I think I may just head home tonight." Maura waited for a response from Jane, returning to her work when there was none. She watched the stressed detectives as she silently left the morgue without another word.

Jane forced herself into her apartment; she had decided against eating and wanted to just crash for the night. She figured Maura must be just as exhausted, neither of them getting much sleep over the last two days. Jane changed into some sweats and an old t-shirt and let her body fall into her couch. Frustration was immediate at the loud knocking at her front door. "Really?" Jane looked up at the clock.

"Hello, Detective." Jane opened her door to find Melinda McDaniels standing before her. "I know it's getting late, but shouldn't you be working on my brother's case?"

"How do you know I'm not?" Jane could feel her blood pressure rising as Melinda invited herself into Jane's home. "Sure, come on in."

"Well, isn't this just a...lovely place you have here." Melinda scanned the room, taking in the disarray it was in.

"I like it. It's home. What can I do for you?" Jane hadn't moved from the door, hoping to open it very soon for Jeff's annoying sister to leave.

"You do know that the first forty-eight hours of any homicide investigation is so very crucial. I'm just surprised to find you here is all." Melinda slowly strolled through Jane's living room as she spoke.

"How I handle my investigations are really none of your business." Jane didn't try to hide the irritation in her voice.

"My brother is my business. I've already been to see the Chief of Detectives, asking to have you removed from the case." Melinda made her way until she was standing face to face with Jane. "As expected you're dragging your feet on this."

"You have no business here. You want to be involved? Go see your mother, otherwise stay out of my way." Jane was angry and made sure Melinda knew it.

Melinda simply stared Jane down, refusing to let the tough Boston detective intimidate her. "So, tell me, Jane. You seem to be rather fond of your medical examiner friend."

Jane narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out what Melinda's angle was now. "Dr. Isles is the best there is. She is very valuable to our investigations on this case and every other."

"Oh, I'm sure she is very valuable. We have valuable medical examiners in New York as well." Melinda took a step closer to Jane, almost daring her to take a step back. "How valuable is she Jane? How important is the doctor to you, Detective Rizzoli?"

Jane stepped away from Melinda now, working hard to control her anger and frustration. "Did you come here to discuss Maura Isles or the case. No, never mind. I am not discussing the case with you." Jane opened the door, angrily suggesting it was way past time for Melinda to go.

Melinda hesitated before heading out of Jane's apartment. She turned just before Jane could shut the door. "I like Dr. Isles. She is very easy to talk to. I have a feeling she may make my stay here in Boston a little less painful."

Jane glared at Melinda, not trusting herself to speak. Melinda smiled at Jane in an obvious attempt to aggravate her. "Until you're removed from my brother's case, you have work to do, Detective. I am going to go see what Maura is up to tonight."

Jane watched as Melinda turned on her heels and walked away. It took every ounce of strength not to slam the door; she was determined not to give Melinda the satisfaction of getting to her. It was late, Jane was tired and she couldn't help but wonder if Melinda was heading over to Maura's. Jane picked up her phone only to set it down again. She wasn't sure if she needed to warn Maura and dissuade her from talking to Melinda again. Jane picked up the phone again, this time slamming it down on the table before beginning to dial. Maura was a grown woman and had a right to make her own decisions. They were friends, colleagues. They were not family. They were not lovers. Jane had no right to interfere.

Melinda was right. The first forty-eight hours were critical to any investigation. Jane knew where they were in the investigation. The leads her, Frost and Korsak had uncovered were all worth looking into and they had the plan in place. They weren't the only ones involved in the investigation as the entire Boston Homicide division was involved. Jane only found herself growing more and more angry as she justified to herself why she was home in her sweats, preparing for sleep. She also knew there wouldn't much sleeping tonight between the case and Melinda's visit.

Jane got dressed and headed back into the precinct. She would take the time and go over every detail of the case, no matter how small or seemingly insignificant. She began by looking into Jeff's most recent cases. His undercover work in the past would make things that much harder but Jane was good at what she did. She knew all detective work wasn't done in the field alone. She would uncover something or she wouldn't, but Melinda was right. Until she was pulled from the case she was given the lead. She was determined to do right by Jeff; he was one of their own.

Jane worked through the night and into the next morning. It wasn't until she noticed Frost that she realized how late it was. "You been here all night?" Frost could tell she had been despite asking what was obvious.

"I just don't want to mess this up." Jane's voice was rough and the lack of sleep was evident in it.

"Jane, you won't. You know what you're doing. We'll break it and get to the bottom of it. You are no good if you don't sleep." Frost wasn't as experienced as Jane but they had been partnered long enough for him to know Jane wouldn't lie down on any case, let alone a fellow detective.

"Frost? What do you know about Melinda McDaniels?" Jane asked without looking up from one of Jeff's files. Jane knew Frost had pulled her information when she first made herself known to Jane.

"Is she a person of interest?" Frost wondered if Jane had found something, but also knew to follow her line of thought.

"Could be. You know the drill, eliminate the spouse, family first." Jane leaned back in her chair and finally looked Frost in the eyes. "She's got a huge problem with me and I want to know why."

"Are you looking too far into that, Jane? She's Jeff's sister, a homicide detective from New York, she knows how all this works plus she's got a personal interest in making sure we see it through." Frost hesitated before stating the obvious. "And she knew you had beef with Jeff."

"How I felt about the man is irrelevant. Or at least should be." Jane's voice held a hint of defeat. It was then that Frost noticed Maura entering the squad room.

Jane noticed as well and was quick to open up yet another file and bury her nose in it. Frost again shrugged at Maura when she shot him a questioning gaze.

"Jane? Morning." Maura could tell Jane hadn't slept all night and wondered if there was a break in the case.

"Yeah, morning. Frost, I think I know exactly where we need to be right now." Jane jumped up grabbing the file she was reading and her jacket.

Frost followed again shrugging at Maura. Jane was in a hurry and therefore so should he. He nearly ran into Jane as she stopped suddenly before exiting the squad room. Melinda McDaniel's walked in as if she had business to tend to.

"Can I help you, Miss McDaniels?" Jane refused to use Melinda's former title. Not here. Not in her house.

"Morning Detective Rizzoli. You look like you were up all night." Melinda looked over Jane's shoulder to where Maura was. She could read the look of concern on Maura's face for Jane and it only proved what Melinda had already realized.

"You look like you weren't. Done grieving your brother already, huh big sis?" Jane's tone was intended to anger Melinda and she was pleased to see it do just that.

Melinda turned to face Jane, her face barely an inch away from Jane's. "I will never be over losing my brother, Detective. Thanks for your concern and compassion. I am here to talk to Dr. Isles if you don't mind."

"Actually I do mind. She's busy working on our case. Your brother's case. You know how it is, officer, the first forty-eight." Jane's smile was a wicked grin that had Frost nervous as he watched the interaction between the two women.

"It's Detective..."

"Not in my house it isn't. Unless you have something I need to know about Jeff's childhood, his friends, his enemies, his parents or his pets, you have no business here, Detective." Jane was all business and Frost was loving it.

"I have no business with you...right now anyway." Melinda gave Jane a threatening glare before turning her attention to Maura. "Now there's somebody who doesn't look like she sleeps in her clothes."

Jane looked from over at Maura and caught her eye. Maura always looked professional. Professional and beautiful and for some reason today she looked even more so. Melinda cleared her throat, pulling Jane's attention back to her. "Good day, detectives." Jane watched Melinda smile and wink at Frost before making her way over to Maura. Maura smiled at Melinda as she approached looking even more beautiful as she did so. Jane noticed that as did Melinda.

Maura also noticed as Jane slammed out of the precinct.

**Authors note: would love to know how I'm doing. Have read so many good stories on here and I'm sure I don't compare, but am trying to get better. Any feedback I use for that purpose and would love feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4

Friendly Fire Chapter 4

How I wish I had at least some rights to the characters. I would make things just a little different, but I suppose that is why we write these stories...

Frost stole glances at Jane as he maneuvered through the streets; early morning traffic was never enjoyable in Boston. He was hesitant to say anything about the conversation he just witnessed, choosing instead to give Jane time to work out was bothering her. He knew Jane was furious and he also knew she was trying like hell to hide it.

"What's her angle? Maura's not going to tell her anything pertinent to the investigation. She's knows better than to jeopardize a case like that." Jane looked to Frost for an answer she knew she wouldn't get. She knew Frost knew when to stay quiet and Jane knew her mood wood keep him from answering anything indirect.

"The best thing to do is just concentrate on this case, find out who killed Jeff and Miss New York can go the hell home." Jane huffed out her own answer and flipped through the notes she had compiled throughout the night. After a few moments of reading she started again. "She's only flirting with Maura to get me agitated enough to mess this up. To get pulled from the case."

"Is that what she's doing?" Frost cringed at the look Jane shot at him.

"You didn't see the way she looked at her. How obvious she was in announcing her interest. Come on, Frost, don't be such a guy."

"I meant, she would go through all that trouble, just to get you pulled?" Frost really did seem oblivious to Melinda's intentions, however Jane was not. "Why not just go through channels. Surely she knows the process."

"She already has. At least that's what she claims."

"Jane, you're too good at what you do. Everybody knows you hated Jeff, but they also know the both of you were professionals. Damn good homicide detectives. You've got too much to lose not to give one hundred percent to this case." Frost parked the car, turning it off before turning to face his partner. "Do you think she's really interested in Maura?"

"Not sure. She knows how important the M E's finding's are to any case. She's hates that I'm running lead on her brother's homicide. She's here riding me the day after her brother's death? It's not sitting right." Jane tapped her fingers on her notepad as she talked.

"Her brother just died, Jane. Of course she's going to be here. She's a homicide detective herself, so it's in her blood. Cut her some slack." Frost knew what Jane was really worried about but knew it best not to voice it.

"Let's get in there, by the book. Rule out the spouse. Let's see what Cindy does or doesn't know." Jane pulled herself from the car and forced her body straight. It had been a long night and she was sure it would be a long day to follow. "Maybe she can keep Melinda out of my hair for a while."

Maura was hoping to find Jane at her desk when she entered the squad room, but could only sigh out loud to see her chair empty. She knew Jane had to be running on empty as it was well after two in the afternoon and Maura was hoping to grab some lunch with her.

"Detective Rizzoli still out?" Maura hadn't realized Melinda had come up behind her and her sudden voice startled her.

"It appears so. She's been running all day and spent the night here as well. I'm a bit concerned for her." Maura jotted a quick note down for Jane and slid it on her desk.

"Rizzoli knows how it is when one of our own go down like this. Its all hands on deck for as long as it's needed. She's lead, so she needs to put in the time and legwork." Melinda studied Maura carefully as her expression hadn't changed at all with her words. "You want to grab something to eat? Jane probably won't be back for quite some time."

Maura hesitated, but finally accepted Melinda's invitation. "Let me change and I'll meet you out front?"

Melinda nodded as she watched Maura walked out of the squad room. She then moved a few papers on Jane's desk until she found the note Maura had left. Irritation was instant as she read Maura's invite to Jane for dinner tonight. "That won't be happening." Melinda took the note with her and hurried to meet Maura out front.

Maura took a seat across from Melinda at the quiet little restaurant not far from the precinct. Her and Jane had come here often and the familiar atmosphere was just what Maura needed. Her morning had been a full, busy one and she was hoping to get a chance to talk to Jane before she began the even busier afternoon that was ahead of her.

"So, how long do you think you'll be here in Boston?" Maura gave the waiter her menu before turning her attention to the tall blond that sat across from her.

"Not sure. I want to help Jeff's family settle some things before I head back. I actually like it here, might extend my stay." Melinda loved how Maura kept constant eye contact as she spoke to her.

"Oh, that would be nice. I'm sure your brother's family would love that." Maura's smile was genuine and Melinda couldn't help but smile back.

Melinda watched Maura carefully as they held comfortable conversation. She liked how proper and polished yet easy and relaxed Dr. Isles was. She could see how Rizzoli could be taken with her. It was obvious to her that Jane had an interest in Maura, but very clear that she had yet to pursue her. Melinda decided she would pursue Maura Isles as it was common knowledge that Jane would be too wrapped up in her latest case to even notice.

Conversation flowed easily between the two women and Melinda saw the obvious disappointment in Maura's features when she announced that she had to return to work. They parted with plans for the evening and Maura promising to call when she had finished for the day. Melinda left the restaurant feeling confident that she would win the beautiful doctor over before Rizzoli even had time to talk to her again.

It had been a long but productive day for the homicide detectives working Jeff McDaniels case. Jane strolled into the precinct on reserved energy, stopping by her desk to check for any messages or notes. She looked up at Korsak who had been just as busy and looked like he was ready to call it a day. "Have you seen, Maura?"

"Not lately. She came by to see you a bit ago, but left when she realized you weren't back yet." Korsak barely glanced at Jane as his attention was focused on his computer.

Jane forced away the disappointment before heading in to brief the captain. It had been a long day and Jane found herself wanting nothing more than a hot shower and to crawl into bed. She knew tomorrow would bring much the same as today had, but she and Frost had uncovered some leads that looked promising.

It was late and Jane dialed Maura's number as she gathered her belongings to leave for the night. It bothered Jane that there wasn't an answer but it wasn't like Maura always answered her calls right away. "Call me when you get a chance." Jane put her phone back on her belt and headed home. She was exhausted and wondered if she'd even hear the phone should Maura call.


	5. Chapter 5

Friendly Fire Chapter 5

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, the characters, the show, the rights, nothing.

Maura sat comfortably across from Melinda McDaniels at a quaint little restaurant just outside the city. It briefly crossed Maura's mind to ask how Melinda would know about his little out of the way place, but figured with family living in Boston, it was probably suggested. It was a bit pricy, and the environment was that of old money; neither deterred Maura from ordering her favorite wine from the menu.

"Ever come here before with Jane?" Melinda knew the answer before she ever asked the question, but was interested in Maura's response. Maura smiled sweetly as the waiter elegantly poured her wine from the bottle he then left on the table.

"No. Jane doesn't feel comfortable in places like this."

"That's too bad. No doubt you're comfortable enough." Melinda drank from her own glass of wine, keeping her gaze locked on Maura.

"It's nice once in a while. I don't mind eating with Jane at the Robber. People can be so interesting sometimes." Maura let her eyes scan the diners who were busy with their own conversations.

"It is nice not to have to lower yourself to accommodate someone else. I like to put myself up above my job sometimes, you know." Melinda smiled at Maura hoping for a similar response.

"Your job shouldn't define you." Maura stared at Melinda for a long few moments before continuing. "Jane is more than her job as well."

"I'm sure she is. After all it's not her fault that people keep killing each other and she has to clean up the mess." Melinda finished off her glass of wine before dinner arrived and was quickly offering to top of Maura's glass as well. "I run twenty-four seven sometimes back home."

"I am really sorry about your brother. From what I hear, he was an outstanding detective." Maura reached into her purse for her phone while speaking. "Jane really respected him."

"Jeff and Rizzoli hated each other. She has no business being on this case." Melinda watched Maura as she checked her phone.

Maura put the phone to her ear, holding up a finger to silence Melinda. Disappointed she replaced the phone back into her purse. "I guess she's still going. Jane is perfect for this case. She will get to the bottom of it despite her extreme dislike for your brother. She respected him and he is one of their own."

"I know. I'm just frustrated that I can't help. I'm too close." Melinda tried another angle realizing Maura would defend Jane at all costs.

Maura nodded in agreement and understanding. "They'll solve this."

"So, Dr. Isles, tell me why it is you're so comfortable here. Did you grow up abroad or something?"

Maura's light laughter and dinner being served was enough for Melinda as the conversation steered clear of Rizzoli. Her only intention now was to get to know the Chief Medical Examiner, maybe even in a way her closest colleagues didn't. In a way Jane Rizzoli didn't.

Jane rolled over as her reoccurring nightmares forced her from her sleep. She was exhausted and her case load promised not much rest in her near future. She lied on her back staring at the ceiling, letting her mind retrace her steps that previous day. The answers were there, she just had to find them. The glare from her digital clock pulled her attention from the ceiling. Two in the morning, that was all?

Jane's thoughts shifted to Maura as she reached for her phone. She had missed her return call like she had feared. She sighed out loud before setting the phone down again. She would touch base with her in the morning, it was too late now. Or too early. Either way, Jane was wide awake and she decided to head in early. Do a little digging from her computer while she waited on Frost. The first subject would be a Melinda McDaniels. NYPD. Shouldn't be too hard to find out her story and why the attitude right off the bat. Jane pulled on a pair of jeans and a flannel. She would change into more professional attire by morning but for now she opted for comfort. Nothing about Melinda McDaniels made her comforatable and she needed to find out why. Instincts, sometimes more powerful than her piece.

Melinda was thankful that Maura had agreed to allow her to pick her up at her home earlier. The wine was a bit much as their conversation carried on for hours covering several different topics. Melinda seemed to know a little bit about everything Maura spoke of and that was enough to keep the ladies drinking and talking. "Feeling okay, there Doc?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you for a nice evening." Maura removed her seat belt, surprised to see Melinda do the same as she parked her car in front of Maura's home.

Melinda caught the questioning gaze and decided to remind Maura who she was. "I'm a cop, it's late and I just want to make sure you get in safely. Okay?" Melinda slid her jacket slightly over to expose her gun.

"Sure. Thank you." Maura got out of the car and noticed how quickly Melinda was by her side. Once at the door, Maura reached into her purse for her keys. "Thank you again, Melinda. I had a nice time."

"Maybe we can see each other again soon. I had a nice time as well." Melinda watched Maura as she fumbled with her keys. She gently reached out, taking Maura's hand, hoping to help her steady herself.

"Sure. That would be nice." Maura worked to compose herself, feeling Melinda remove her hand from hers and proceeded to insert the key. She knew she had consumed too much wine and her balance was suffering slightly for it.

"You sure you're okay, Maura?" Melinda used her fingers to raise Maura's chin so that she was looking her in the eyes. "You seem a bit off balance."

Melinda quickly moved in, pressing her lips against Maura's. It was a sudden move and she knew she had caught Maura off guard. Melinda hoped she hadn't angered Maura and decided to make sure she didn't have a chance to be angry. She kissed her hard and with meaning, tasting the wine that lingered from their conversation earlier. Melinda could feel Maura swaying a bit and moved her hands up to her face to help steady her while she continued to kiss her.

Maura pulled away, staring at Melinda in confusion. She kept her eyes trained on the NY detective while Melinda reached around her opening the door. "It's cold out here, might want to go inside."

Maura turned to enter her home, searching for the words she needed to answer Melinda. Melinda had closed the door behind the both of them before Maura could even speak. "I'm sorry, Maura. I don't know what came over me. You look so beautiful and maybe too much wine, I don't know."

"I...I'm sorry. I am flattered really, but..." Maura truly was at a loss for words.

"Is it Rizzoli?" Melinda was careful not to use a tone that would push Maura away.

"What? No. Jane and I are friends. She doesn't think of me like that and I..."

"Deserve to be thought of like that. Maura, I'm sorry I didn't warn you, but I'm not sorry for kissing you. You didn't seem too sorry either." Melinda smiled at Maura hoping for a similar response.

"No, I...it was nice." Maura raised her fingers to her lips. "Tomorrow?"

"Sure thing. Goodnight, Dr. Isles." Melinda reached for Maura's hands, pulling her toward her again. Her lips weren't as demanding this time, but still she controlled Maura's simply by kissing her in a way she wouldn't forget any time soon.

Melinda let herself out, hearing the door lock behind her as she made her way down the walk to her car. Maura Isles was beautiful and Melinda had every intention on letting Rizzoli know just how beautiful. Jane had no business investigating her brother's case. She had no business being a detective, not how she had turned on Jeff in the past. And she certainly had no chance with Maura Isles, not if Melinda had anything to say about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Friendly Fire Chapter 6

I don't own the show the characters or anything...just an imagination and some hope.

**A/N: I appreciate those of you that are sticking with me on this story. I especially appreciate Whitebordeaux. Thanks Jen for your help and encouragement on this chapter and my writing in general. **

Jane barely looked up as she saw Maura approaching. She had been running for hours by the time Maura had made it in and fatigue was beginning to set in. "Sorry I missed your call, I was beat last night."

"You must've been running all night, I'm sorry Jane. When I didn't hear from you for dinner, I accepted Melinda McDaniel's invite." Maura had taken a seat alongside Jane's desk where she would often sit to chat when time permitted.

Jane's head snapped up at Maura's words. "You had dinner with Melinda?" Jane tried to keep her words neutral but could hear herself that she was failing miserably.

"Yes, Jane. We had a nice evening." Maura was surprised by Jane's tone, opting to change the subject quickly. "I should have my official finding back here shortly on Jeff's COD."

Jane tapped her pen, refusing to look Maura in the eye as she spoke. "I don't like her."

"Jane, she's really a sweet lady. I'm sure she's just having a rough time right now with just losing her brother. I'm sure you can understand that." Maura did like Melinda, but recognized the tension between her and Jane.

"Just be careful, okay, Maura." Jane could have told Maura she just had a bad feeling about Melinda, but she knew how Maura wouldn't accept her explanation of gut feelings.

Maura stood feeling a bit dismissed by the otherwise occupied detective. "I'll let you know when I have something for you."

Jane watched Maura walk away, wondering exactly what a nice evening entailed. No, she didn't like Melinda. She didn't like Jeff either, but something about Melinda set her hair on end. Jane stood, grabbing her jacket from her chair. She motioned to Korsak that she would return shortly and headed out. Maybe it was time to cut to the chase with Jeff's sister. She wouldn't have held back on Jeff.

It was early and Jane hoped she'd catch Melinda in a bad mood. She wanted a pissing match this time and was determined to not only get into one with Melinda but win it. She suddenly felt guilty as Cindy McDaniels opened the door, obviously just waking up from what appeared to be a rough sleep.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Cindy. Is Melinda around?" Jane's voice was kept low, despite having already woken the recent widow.

"Jane? Is there any news. Nobody's really telling me anything other than it was possibly related to his undercover assignments last year." Cindy seemed so vulnerable and Jane hated that she wasn't here to offer up any kind of closure.

"No, not yet, Cindy. We are following several leads and have our theories. I will personally let you know what happened as soon as I know for sure." Jane's words trailed off as Melinda appeared behind Cindy.

"Detective Rizzoli, how good to see you. Quite early isn't it, or is it late?" Melinda rubbed her sister-n-law's arms and Cindy took the cue to leave the two detectives to their cop talk. Melinda stepped outside, closing the door behind them.

"Both. I am sorry for waking you, but I think we need to discuss a few things. You know, if you're going to be here in Boston for awhile." Jane let her eyes scan Melinda, wondering if Maura was truly attracted to her. The feeling she got from Maura earlier was that she was hoping for more time with Melinda and Jane hated the jealousy that followed that realization.

"Have any answers on Jeff's death yet. He was undercover for two years, Rizzoli. Fifteen years homicide division, lots of enemies, I'm sure. Despite that, I really am having a hard time understanding what is taking you so long to find out what happened. You know the first forty-eight hours..." Melinda could tell she had gotten under Jane's skin and stopped her statement. "Maybe I was right when I said you were in over your head."

Jane smiled at Melinda, refusing to allow her to unbalance her. "I understand you had a nice time with Dr. Isles last night. Stay out of this case and away from our M.E."

"Oh, Jane. I have no interest in Dr. Isle's findings, even though I'm sure she could solve this case faster than you seem to be doing." Melinda watched as Jane struggled with her anger. "I simply enjoyed a nice dinner with Maura, since you were busy and all."

Jane turned to walk away, before suddenly changing her mind. She stood toe to toe with the tall, New York detective only then realizing that Melinda was slightly bigger than she. "Are you interested in Dr. Isles or are you just trying to get at me through her?"

Melinda stood her ground, refusing to allow Jane's rough tone to scare her. "Oh, I am definitely interested in Maura. She's beautiful, don't you think, Jane? I do believe her to be interested in me as well."

"I am only going to tell you this once. Stay away from Dr. Isles." Jane hated when people talked through their teeth, yet it helped control the sudden urge to remove the smug look from Melinda's face.

Melinda took one step back from Jane, almost as if anticipating Jane's reaction with her next comment. "Ever kissed a woman, Jane? Really kissed a beautiful woman such as Maura? It really isn't that hard to tell what they want. Your Dr. Isles wants me and I intend to give her what she wants."

Jane closed the distance once again, mindful of not touching Melinda despite the desire to hurt her bad. "Stay away from her."

Melinda laughed causing Jane to turn her head slightly. She turned away and headed back toward her car. Jane felt blindsided although she was looking straight ahead. She wasn't sure what her and Maura's relationship consisted of other than friendship, but Melinda's words touched something that scared her. The thought of Maura kissing Melinda was enough for Jane to see red, although she knew she had no right.

Jane stormed into the precinct. She needed to see Maura. Needed to know if she was indeed interested in Melinda. It really shouldn't bother her as much as it did, but for some reason it bothered her bad.

"Rizzoli!" Jane clenched her teeth as Cavenaugh's words stopped her dead in her tracks. "My office, now."

Jane caught the questioning look from her partner and then from Korsak as she slowly made her way into her captain's office. She knew the tone, she knew she was going to catch hell for something.

"Do you want to tell me why you are harassing Jeff McDaniels' family?" Cavenaugh was pissed and Jane equally matched his mood.

"I..." Jane found herself at a loss for words. Harassing. "I feel Melinda McDaniels is hampering my investigation, Sir."

"I'll take care of that for you then. I want all hands on deck on this case and I want it put to bed yesterday. I'm assigning it to White and McBride. I expect your cooperation...completely." Cavenaugh made it clear there would be no room for discussion.

"You're pulling me?" Jane was angry and she wasn't sure where exactly to direct her anger.

"You'll work it, you're just not running point. Now get with McBride ASAP."

Jane's first thought was to go back to Melinda. Maura was closer and she needed to hear it from her that she wanted Melinda. She knew the best thing to do was keep her head in the game and go see McBride as ordered. Instead, she headed down to the morgue, Maura always had a way of making her remain balanced.

Maura was reading an article on her computer, thoroughly engrossed as she didn't hear Jane enter. Jane took advantage of the few seconds she'd have to really look at Maura. Yes, Melinda was right, Maura was beautiful. That fact wasn't something Jane wasn't aware of. Jane just never thought Maura would be interested in another woman. She certainly didn't pick up on any clues that Maura wasn't totally into guys, despite the crazy amount of time they had spent together over the past few months especially.

"I'm off the case." Jane's voice pulled Maura's attention immediately.

"What? Why?" Maura stood up as Jane then made her way into her office.

"I'm still working it, just not as lead. Something about harassing the family." Jane's breathing suggested she was angry and Maura studied her carefully allowing her time to continue. "Melinda has had a hard on for me since she's been here."

"Jane." Maura hated when Jane talked like the guys, but sometimes it was the only way.

"I'm sorry, Maura." It was evident in Jane's voice that she wasn't and Maura was aware of that fact. "I didn't mean to offend you with my language. I'm sure Melinda would never talk like that."

"Jane, I understand you're upset, but what exactly does Melinda have to do with this?" Maura knew she hit a nerve as soon as the words left her lips.

"She was pissed when I was given point on this case. She hates me simply because Jeff hates me. She has her nose in this case and she needs to stay out of it." Jane was pacing now and Maura knew her friend well enough to let her vent.

Maura watched Jane as she walked off her angry energy. She suddenly felt guilty about spending the time with Melinda that she had and wondered if she shouldn't tell Jane now before she found out.

"Maura, did you kiss her?" Jane had stopped and was staring at Maura, expecting an answer despite her expression giving her away.

"Yes, Jane I did."

"I'm busting my ass on this case, trying to prove my differences with Jeff won't interfere with me solving his murder and you're..."

Maura was quick to respond, cutting Jane off. "Not doing anything wrong. I like her, Jane."

"Maybe you feel sorry for her. Did she cry on your shoulder and tell you how she was wrongfully terminated from the NYPD? She sexually harassed another officer, Maura. A female."

"Jane, how do you know this? There are two sides to every story." Maura tried to understand why Jane was so against Melinda. Of course she was here, but she was in no way a threat. Jane was too good to let somebody interfere in her work.

Jane glared at Maura a long time before starting again. "She's using you, Maura. I know you don't want to see it, but I know it. I don't know exactly what her beef is with me just yet, but she is using you."

"This is crazy. I had dinner with the woman and yes, I kissed her. I want to see her again. If you can't keep that separate from your...our case than I just won't share with you. I have a right to be happy, Jane." Maura walked away from Jane then, returning her attention to her computer.

"She'll hurt you, Maura." Jane almost whispered her words as she turned and walked out of Maura's office.

Maura looked up as Jane turned the corner. She heard her and she heard the pain in Jane's voice. It hurt her to hear Jane hurting in any way. She would ask Melinda when they met tonight about the circumstances of her termination. Melinda would tell her or she wouldn't. It really wasn't any of her business, but it bothered her that Jane found the need to make it hers.


	7. Chapter 7

Friendly Fire Chapter 7

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles. I wish I did but then don't we all.

Jane returned to her desk, ignoring Frost as he watched her every move. She was careful to keep her temper in check knowing all eyes would be on her as she transitioned from lead on this case. That didn't keep the heat from her conversation with Melinda and then Maura from flooding her entire being.

"Every thing okay?" Frost was extremely in tuned with his partner. He liked to think that was his job and it was, but he was paying particular attention lately.

"Yeah, fine." Jane didn't care that her voice gave away her anger. How could Maura just decide to go out with Melinda McDaniels and then kiss her. Jane hated how she reacted with Maura, but sometimes Maura was just too good for her own good. "Frost, I need to know everything about Jeff's sister. As far back as you can find."

"Jane, we already cleared her. Spouse and/or significant other then family members. She's clear." Frost told Jane what she already knew.

"I don't like her. She really has no business being here and if it looks like rain, it probably will." Jane grabbed her paperwork and headed to touch base with the new lead detectives. It pissed her off, but the end result was what they were all interested in. To find Jeff's murderer and close the case.

Maura stopped by to see Jane before leaving, only to find her gone with Frost. She hated the way their last conversation went and had been anxious all day to talk to Jane. She knew Jane was as busy as all the other detectives and officers as they were all putting in long hours on this case. Maura decided she would touch base with Jane first thing in the morning, hopefully by then she would have calmed down some.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sorry I'm early, Maura." Melinda had arrived considerably earlier than the time she and Maura had agreed on.

"It's fine. Come on in, I'll just be a minute." Maura had just gotten home and wanted to change before heading out to dinner with Melinda. If Maura was the slightest bit irritated, she never would've shown it.

Melinda watched as Maura disappeared into her bedroom calling out for her to make herself at home while she waited. She took a few minutes to scan the living room, noticing Maura's taste to be so different than what she had seen in Jane's apartment. It was clear that Maura and Jane had very little in common and that Maura was definitely out of the lowly detective's league.

"Sorry, if I took to long. Ready?" Maura hurried out into the living room, balancing effortlessly while she slid her second heel on.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Melinda took a moment to take Maura in before heading toward the door. "You said you had a place in mind?"

"I do. It's a little French place down by the water." Maura smiled sweetly at Melinda truly enjoying that fact that the New Yorker seemed to enjoy fine wine and French restaurants.

Melinda held the car door open for Maura. She shook her head as she rounded her car. All she really wanted to do was get at Rizzoli, but she was really beginning to enjoy Dr. Isles' presence. The two women rode in silence; a comfortable silence as far as Melinda was concerned until they arrived at the restaurant.

Once seated, Maura took the liberty of ordering wine and waited patiently for Melinda to start conversation. "I was thinking of heading back to New York in a few days. Things are wrapping up here as far as my family goes."

"That's too bad. I mean, I'm sure you need to get back to work." Maura was truly disappointed, but understood.

"I had hoped to see Jeff's murderer found before I left, but it seems Rizzoli is dragging her feet on this one." Melinda took a long drink of her wine, carefully watching Maura's reaction to her statement.

"No, I don't believe that at all. Jane is very professional and is giving it all she has right now. Especially being that Jeff was a fellow detective." Maura couldn't seem to keep the conversation she and Jane had earlier from entering her thoughts.

Melinda smiled at the waiter after ordering in French and smiled again at Maura as she did the same. "Maura, do you miss living abroad?"

Maura was grateful for the change of subject and easily found herself lost in conversation with Melinda. Several hours had passed by the time they were ready to call it a night and Maura felt a bit guilty declining Melinda's offer for a nightcap.

"I need to be in early in the morning, but I enjoyed the evening." Maura was nothing if not polite.

"I'll walk you up, if you don't mind." Melinda was already out of the car and by Maura's side as she began the short walk to her front door. "Listen, Maura. I know you and Jane are friends and I hope you don't think I am being to harsh on her, but this case should've been handled from the beginning by somebody else."

"That's really not my call or my business." Maura did feel that Jane wasn't given a fair shot, but the politics of the police department was definitely better handled by someone else. "Jane is an excellent detective, but the decision to pull her was made."

"Are you and Jane more than friends?" Melinda took a stab in the dark mainly to gauge Maura's reaction.

"We are close, been good friends for years. But..." Maura shook off where she was going with her comment.

"She doesn't appreciate the finer things in life...would be my guess." Melinda moved in placing a kiss on Maura's lips before she could respond. Maura couldn't help but respond to the kiss and it wasn't but a few seconds before they were inside Maura's house. The ringing of Maura's phone startled them both, causing Melinda to take a step back.

"I have to take this. It's Jane."

"It's late. You're off duty. I'm right here, right now." Melinda took the phone from Maura and resumed where they had left off. "Do you want me to stay, Dr. Isles?"

Maura was reluctant to break the kiss, but did so nonetheless. "No, I'm sorry, Melinda."

Melinda was clearly frustrated and the sudden change in demeanor caught Maura's attention. "Jane calls and all of the sudden you don't want me to stay. You didn't kiss me like you wanted me to go."

"Melinda, no." Maura took the blond's hands in her own. "I just know I need to get in early. I told you that. Besides, this is moving really fast, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry, Maura. New York, everything is fast." Melinda flashed Maura a grin before turning for the. door. "Hopefully I'll see you before I leave."

"When is that?" Maura knew Jane would be pleased to know Melinda was leaving town, but she couldn't help but feel at least a little disappointed.

"Not sure, just yet." Melinda stopped before slowly turning to look at Maura. "Might depend on you."

Maura caught on to what Melinda was telling her. "Don't you have to get back to work?" Maura knew what Jane had told her about Melinda's job, but was curious as to what Melinda would admit to.

"I'm on leave. Family bereavement."

"Oh, of course." Maura walked closer to Melinda then noticing how her brother's death affected her. "Jane told me you had some problems back at your precinct?"

Melinda held her breath in an effort to control her anger at Maura's words. "Rizzoli doesn't know anything about me. Maybe if she spent more time on my brother's case and less time worrying about me, Jeff's murderer would have been found by now."

"I'm sorry for prying." Maura rubbed Melinda's arm then suddenly feeling torn between her new friend and Jane. She watched as Melinda quietly said goodnight and left her house. She thought about calling Jane back but thought better of it. She would touch base with her first thing in the morning.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hold on!" Jane reached in her drawer retrieving her gun as she made her way to her door. Who the hell was banging on her door at this hour. Of course.

"Rizzoli, I think you and I need to have a talk." Melinda was quick when Jane opened her door to her. "Put that away first."

Jane motioned Melinda in and closed the door behind her. She replaced her gun briefly wondering if she shouldn't hang onto it. "Why are you here? It's after midnight."

Melinda smiled at Jane before taking a step closer to the Boston Homicide detective, instantly crowding her. "I was close to taking my relationship with Dr. Isles to the next level, if you know what I mean. Then there was a phone call interruption and she was distracted. Any idea who may have interrupted us?"

"Darn. I hate it when that happens." Jane's sarcasm wasn't meant to be hidden and she was pleased when it wasn't lost on Melinda.

"Have you found my brother's killer yet? It seems like you waste so much time worrying about what Maura is doing. Not very professional, Detective." Melinda refused to back away from Jane despite the uncomfortable stance.

"As a matter of fact, we do have several leads that look promising. If I had to guess, I'd say we'll have this wrapped up within the next day." Jane was pleased at the look of curiosity on Melinda's face. "Don't bother asking, you get nothing."

Melinda used her hand to move her hair from her eyes. "What makes you think you can tell Maura anything about my past, Rizzoli? You have no right looking into my past."

"Actually, I do. It was pertinent to the case." Jane walked toward Melinda now, armed with arrogance as she knew she had the upper hand. "When are you returning to to your job, Melinda? Do you even have one?"

Melinda glared at Jane long and hard.

"Come on, Mindy. You know how it works. I investigate, I get all the dirt. You were fired from the NYPD for sexually harrassing and stalking another officer. Female officer." Jane raised her eyebrow knowing she was provoking Melinda, but not caring.

Melinda McDaniels was not used to being challenged and took Jane's threats personally. "I know you have a thing for Maura Isles. I also know she is way out of your league, Detective."

"I am not sure how you've done this, but Maura will figure you out." Jane had no problem standing toe to toe with the taller woman.

"Oh, I think she's figuring me out just fine." Melinda smiled. "She doesn't want me to leave."

"She told you that?"

"You could say that." Melinda spoke deliberately, making sure Jane heard every word. "I intend to be with your Dr. Isles. I intend to love her in a way you are clearly not equipped to do. You would never be able to please such a woman and she is already noticing the differences."

"What is it you want? Your brother's murderer? Okay, I get that." Jane was failing at hiding the sting from Melinda's words. "You hate me, okay, I get that too. Why Dr. Isles?"

"She's beautiful, Jane. Surprised you hadn't noticed that." Melinda winked intentionally trying to piss Jane off and clearly pleased when it worked.


	8. Chapter 8

Friendly Fire Chapter 8

I own nothing...or no one...

Maura hesitated as she entered the squad room, her sights falling immediately on Jane as she sat on the edge of her desk. She was in deep conversation with Frost and a few other detectives, no doubt discussing the progress of the Jeff McDaniels case. Maura hated that Jane was pulled as lead, knowing she was more than capable of leading the investigation. She would wait until Jane noticed her, not wanting to disrupt what seemed to be an important conversation.

"Dr. Isles?" Korsak's voice behind her caused Maura to jump just a bit as she had let herself get lost with her thoughts. "Did you need something? To talk to Jane?"

"Um, no. I just wanted to say good morning. You know, touch base." Maura suddenly felt silly for hanging back and not approaching Jane.

"Looks like we may have gotten the break we were looking for." Korsak's statement was quick as he stepped around Maura and joined the group.

Maura watched Jane a bit longer. She wished this murder wasn't in the way of Jane and Melinda. Jane didn't trust Melinda and she wasn't shy about hiding that fact. She knew Jane was on edge with this case. A fellow detective, and the way she was being scrutinized due to the nature of the relationship she shared with Jeff McDaniels. Maura watched a focused Jane as she talked to the other detectives, trying in vain to make her point. She often talked with her hands and body language. Maura wondered if Jane knew this.

She would catch up with Jane later; maybe this evening. She hadn't had much time with Jane outside of work and missed the casual friendship they shared. Korsak did say they may have caught a break, then maybe this would all be over. Maura headed to her office where she knew she had plenty of paperwork to catch up on.

"Oh, Melinda, hi." Maura jumped at the sight of the tall blond, standing just outside her door. "What are you doing here?"

"It's funny how if you walk around like you belong here, nobody asks." Melinda smiled at Maura as she explained the question Maura was really asking which was how did she get down there without being stopped. "I came to see you, Maura."

"Are you going back to work?" Maura let her eyes fall on the badge that was clipped to Melinda's belt. That could be why nobody stopped her from making her way down to the morgue.

Melinda let her fingers skim the detective's badge that Maura was studying. "No, not yet. I thought I would wear this just in case they didn't let me down here to see you."

"Melinda, all you need to do is call me. You really don't need to go through all that trouble." Maura stepped around the other woman, inviting her into her office as she unlocked the door.

Melinda wrapped her arms around Maura as soon as she closed her office door. She used her lips to move the hair away from Maura's neck and placed a quick kiss there when she felt Maura startle at her movement.

"Ah, Melinda, this is nice, but it's really inappropriate." Maura turned so that she was facing her.

"Why is that? Afraid Rizzoli will come down here and catch you with somebody else?" the disdain in Melinda's voice was very evident and Maura was quick to diffuse the situation.

"I am a professional as is Jane. I just don't think this is the place for that kind of behavior." Maura made her way over to her desk, keeping her eyes on Melinda.

"Do I make you nervous, Maura?" Melinda sauntered over, taking a seat in the chair closest to Maura's desk. "It's either nervous or excited. I could tell." Melinda's last statement was whispered and Maura couldn't help but smile.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I do have a lot of work to do today." Maura watched Melinda wondering if she was just misunderstood by Jane or if Jane was just following her instincts.

"How about dinner tonight? I've got the perfect place." Melinda let her fingers wrap around Maura's hand.

"Maura, do you have..." Jane stopped suddenly when her eyes fell on the women, seemingly holding hands. Jane wished she would've knocked, but then she never did. "Uh, sorry. Didn't know you had company."

"Oh, Rizzoli. So good to see you again." Melinda winked at Maura before standing to face Jane.

"Why are you here? You have no business here." Jane worked hard to keep her voice solid as she too noticed the badge on Melinda's waist. She let her eyes shift over to Maura who was watching the two detectives intently.

"It's personal." Melinda winked at Maura knowing just the simple action would anger Jane. "Which means none of your business."

Jane watched the interaction between Melinda and Maura. The heat was building and Jane felt the anger she was fighting take hold. "Maura?"

Melinda took a step to the right so that she was blocking Jane's view of Maura. She slowly licked her lips knowing the simple gesture would say more and upset Jane more than any words at this point. "Have a good day, Detective."

Jane crossed her arms over her chest, turning to watch Melinda as she left the office. She waited until Maura called her name before turning to face her friend. "She's got no business down here."

"Jane..."

"I'm not entirely convinced she had nothing to do with her brother's murder." Jane knew Maura wanted to explain, but there clearly was no need. "She's bad news, Maura and the fact that she nosing around down here is suspect alone."

"It really isn't like that, Jane. She didn't ask to see anything or ask any questions about the case." Maura dared to take a few steps toward Jane.

Jane glared down at Maura. "She has no business here, understand Maura? Her presence is compromising the investigation. You know that."

"Jane, don't you think you're being a little hard on her? She is a detective after all and her brother..."

"No, Maura. She was a detective. Was!" Jane turned and headed toward the door. She spun around to face Maura before opening the door. "If you want to date that, I guess that is your business. I will not allow you to compromise our case because you have some misplaced feelings of compassion or sympathy for that woman."

Maura opened her mouth to respond but the look on Jane's face stopped her. She had never seen Jane this way and was confused as to how to talk to her.

"I will ask for another ME if I have to." Jane's voice was considerably softer and the women just stared at one another for what seemed like forever. Jane hated the way Maura's eyes defended against her words, but she really couldn't understand how Maura was being played by this woman the way she was.

"No, Detective. That will not be necessary." Maura turned away from Jane and returned to her desk where she was immediately engrossed on what was on her computer screen.

Jane stared at Maura, knowing she was wrong to threaten such a thing. Apologizing would say she was okay with the situation and she was anything but. She wanted Melinda McDaniels gone; away from this case, away from the precinct and away from Maura.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What are you working on?" Korsak stopped by Jane's desk as she frantically typed away at her computer. He could sense how upset Jane was and wondered how much of it had to do with being pulled as lead detective.

"Melinda McDaniels." Jane stopped typing long enough to look at Korsak to judge his reaction. "I don't like her."

"Think she's involved. We cleared her originally. Something pop up we need to be looking at?" Korsak really was clueless and that would work in Jane's favor.

"I think she has no business here at the house unless we summon her. I caught her down in Maura's office this morning." Jane leaned back in her chair, letting her eyes scan the computer screen.

Korsak's questioning look was directed to the screen as Jane turned it more toward him. "She's not a detective?"

"Not at the moment. Looks as if she's been asked to take voluntary leave while this mess is cleared up." Jane let her fingers fall on the words that explained exactly what Jane already knew.

"Jane, how did you get into her jacket. That isn't public record yet and the charges are pending." Korsak let his eyes skim the page before looking back to Jane.

Jane shot her former partner a grin that told the story. "Friend of friend, Korsak." Jane exited out just as Frost approached.

"I think we got something big here." Frost sat down at his desk just as Jane's phone rang.

"Rizzoli." Jane listened for a few seconds, before getting to her feet. "We're en route."

The tone in Jane's voice told Frost and Korsak both that they indeed had the break they had all worked so hard for. It was only seconds as the squad room was cleared out and the eerie silence left behind was enough to make Maura turn around.

She had arrived in time to see Jane take the call. She had seen the look in her eyes as she announced to her partners that they had to go immediately. She knew the tone, the pace, the atmosphere and a quick question to the desk clerk informed her of what she expected. Another officer was shot. Didn't look good was the prognosis.

Maura's chest grew tight as she knew what that meant. If they were not successful in apprehending a suspect, Jane would be even more on edge which was understandable. It was the short, angry glance that Jane shot Maura as she secured her weapon on her hip and grabbed her jacket. Jane spoke through her eyes more often than she realized and today they were telling her she was angry. Angry at her and Maura was torn for it.

Melinda was not involved in her brother's murder. Surely these fine detectives would've found proof of that by now if she were. Melinda didn't even know Jane until she arrived in Boston, although Maura assumed Jeff shared how he and Jane never got along. Surely Jeff and his detective sister talked shop from time to time. She wondered if Jane was angry that she was seeing Melinda. It encroached on their time together, but Jane was so busy with the case anyway. It was the nature of their chosen professions. Jane did have a point that Melinda was compromising the case by being there and she would definitely address that tonight.

She headed back down to the morgue to wait word on the case. She knew Jane and company would be careful, they were after all professionals. Still, she worried. Whoever they were chasing had no problems killing police officers and Jane was working angry.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maura answered her phone on the first ring. "Jane?"

"No, better." Melinda tried to keep her voice pleasant despite the hope she heard in Maura's voice for Rizzoli.

"Hi, Melinda. Is it that time already?" Maura seemed distracted and this alone irritated Melinda.

"It is. You've had a long day, I can hear it. I am out front. Didn't want to chance Rizzoli jumping me." Melinda's voice was pleasant enough to pull Maura.

"I have had a long day. They'll call me if they need me, I'll be right there." Maura hung up the phone. She wanted to respect Jane, but whether or not she dated Melinda really wasn't anybody's business. She was not a suspect, so it was not a conflict of interest and Jane would just have to accept it. She left word with the desk clerk that she was stepping out for dinner and would be available if needed.

Maura got in beside Melinda and quickly fastened her seat belt. She had yet to look the blond in the eyes and this caused Melinda to hesitate before starting the car. "Everything okay?"

"I'm sure it will be." Maura knew better than to let on that the detective's were onto something big in the case, but she also couldn't hide the concern she was feeling.

"You know, you are entitled to a meal break and besides isn't your shift about over anyway?" Melinda started up the car before letting her hand fall onto Maura's.

"We don't exactly work on any particular shift. I'm sure it was the same way in N.Y." Maura tried to keep the conversation moving, hoping it stayed away from Jane.

"Do you have that same worried look about you every time Rizzoli gets called out? Not healthy, Maura." Melinda's tone had changed with the mention of Jane's name and Maura couldn't help herself but ask her own questions.

"What is it about Jane? Why are you so angry with her?"

Melinda pulled into the parking lot of a fancy little restaurant that Maura hadn't been to in at least a few years. She turned the car off before turning to face Maura. "I am not angry with Jane Rizzoli. I just don't believe she should have been leading my brother's murder investigation. She and Jeff were known enemies and I doubted Jane would give a hundred percent in finding my brother's killer."

"Melinda, Jane is not like that at all. Yes, she and your brother didn't always see eye to eye, but they were both detectives, both officers. There's no doubt in my mind that Jane wasn't giving two hundred percent to this investigation." Maura unhooked her seat belt and exited the car feeling a bit uneasy where this conversation was headed.

"Well, doesn't really matter what I think. She was pulled by her captain, so obviously he felt the same way. Jane isn't as good as you think she is, Maura." Melinda waited until Maura was ready to change the subject and smiled when she did. She was pleased with herself as it seemed Maura too was beginning to doubt the great Detective Jane Rizzoli.

Maura refused wine with dinner as she anticipated a possible call back to work later. Melinda wasn't pleased but understood, ordering for herself. Conversation was light and Maura seemed to let previous comments about Jane fall further from her mind as time went on. "I wish you didn't have to go back to New York." Maura was enjoying Melinda's company. It was a nice distraction from her work as of late.

"I may not. I like Boston, the people...the scenery." Melinda winked at Maura and the gesture made Maura blush just a bit. "Besides, may not be going back to work any time soon."

Melinda watched as Maura refused eye contact, choosing not to comment on her last statement. "Rizzoli knows I have a situation there, but she doesn't know the facts. I'm sure the complaint will be dropped as it truly was just a misunderstanding."

"I'm sure." Maura wanted away from this subject and instead concentrated on getting to know her friend a bit more. It seemed her and Melinda had quite a few things in common and Maura could only laugh as Melinda shared college dorm stories. Maura had stories of her own and it was realized they both had their first sexual experiences with women while in college.

Melinda paused letting an uneasy silence fall between them. "Maura, do I make you uncomfortable?"

"Not at all." Maura lied. She like Melinda despite the fact that she was quite forward and moved quicker than perhaps she was ready. "I just get busy with my work sometimes, hard to turn it off and enjoy the other parts of life. I enjoy your company."

"Good. I ask because I like you, Maura. I mean, really like you and I can see this going someplace." Melinda inserted her credit card into the check portfolio and motion to their server. "I want this to go someplace."

"I wonder if we shouldn't slow it down a bit, at least until this case is over. Jane..."

"I don't want to hear about Rizzoli. You don't answer to her." Melinda was instantly sorry that she cut Maura off the way she did. "I'm sorry, Maura. I didn't mean that."

Maura stood, encouraging Melinda to do the same. "I think I'm ready to call it a night."

Melinda followed Maura out in silence only to address her at the car. "Maura, what is it about Rizzoli. Why do you feel so tied to her, like you have to have permission to see somebody else. You said yourself you two weren't an item. What is the problem?"

Maura felt attacked by Melinda's questions and took a moment before answering. "Jane and I are friends. Close friends. I worry about her, I care about her."

"Okay, fair enough." Melinda thought about her next question. "Do you want to be with her, Maura? If she wanted that, surely you would've had some kind of hint by now. She's not into you like that, but I am. I want to be with you."

Melinda was quick again and Maura attributed this to the New York way as Melinda had explained earlier. She was immediately drawn into a deep, passionate kiss and found it nearly impossible not to respond. Maybe Melinda was right. Surely Jane would've said something by now if she were interested in anything other than friendship. As far as she knew Jane's preference was male, but Jane could assume the same about her as she had had her share of male suitors.

Melinda had just taken Maura's face in her hands when Maura's phone rang. "Don't answer that." Melinda's mouth was instantly back on Maura's.

"I have to. I'm sorry." Maura took a few steps back, staring at Melinda before turning her attention to her ringing cell phone. "Dr. Isles."

Melinda watched Maura carefully. She watched as Maura listened intently before responding to her caller and then hanging up. "Rizzoli again?" No attempt to hide the frustration at the interruption.

Maura thought for a moment as to how to answer Melinda. "They have your brother's murderer in custody. However there are two fatalities, one of them a Boston Homicide Detective. Another detective wounded. I have to get to the hospital."

Melinda grabbed Maura's arms, forcing her to look her in the eyes. "Was that Rizzoli?"

"No, no it wasn't." Maura forced herself to breathe in through her nose and out through her mouth.

"Wouldn't she be the one to call you, you know, seeing how close you two are." Melinda could see how upset Maura was getting and wondered if Jane wasn't the one injured...or worse."

"Yes, she would, but that wasn't her." Maura took a few moments before looking up at Melinda. "I need to get to the hospital."

"Okay, no problem. I'll drive you." Melinda quickly got behind the wheel and pulled into traffic. She stole glances at Maura who was barely keeping her composure. She grabbed a hold of Maura's hand, squeezing without a response. "For what it's worth, Maura, I hope Rizzoli is okay."


	9. Chapter 9

Friendly Fire Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters.

Melinda hurried to make it around to Maura's side of the car so that she could be there as Maura got out. She held her hand out for Maura and was pleased when she took it as she got out of the car. "Maura, I'm sure you would've gotten a call from somebody if it were Jane that was hurt."

Maura only slightly nodded as she let go of Melinda's hand and headed into the hospital. Frost was the first person she saw that she recognized and he quickly made his way over to her. "Detective Frost, tell me Jane is okay." Maura's voice wavered when she spoke and both Barry and Melinda heard the fear that colored every word.

Frost glanced at Melinda when she wrapped her arm around Maura's shoulders. "Jane was shot, but will be okay. It was just a grazing wound on her upper arm. She's getting stitched up now." Frost held out his hand to Maura asking her to come with him.

Maura excused herself and took his hand. "Is she hurt worse than that?" Maura could tell Frost was holding something back.

"No, but do you think it was a good idea to bring her?" Frost looked over at Melinda who had began to mingle amongst the other officers present in the waiting room.

"I was with her when I got the call. She made sure I got here as quickly as I did." Maura found herself slightly irritated, but knew everybody was running high right then. "Why didn't Jane call me?"

Frost shrugged, but Maura understood the gesture meant he knew why. He just didn't want to say.

"There was another detective hurt?" Maura realized now that Jane was that upset about her seeing Melinda that she didn't even want to call her to let her know that she was okay.

"John McBride. Never made it into the ambulance." Frost kept his voice low. "Jane's having a hard time with it."

Maura felt the pull as her chest tightened. "I want to see her, Frost. Where is she?"

Frost was instantly frustrated. "Dr. Isles, she said no. I'm supposed to tell you that Jane has requested another medical examiner to handle this case."

Melinda came up behind Maura, shooting Frost a look of warning. "What's wrong, Maura?"

"Jane has asked that I be removed from this case." Maura turned to look Melinda in the eye. "I'm sure she citing conflict of interest."

"I'm sorry, Maura. She's angry because you and I are seeing each other. Not very professional, in my opinion, but it really probably is for the best." Melinda hated the way Maura worked out her emotions in her head. "Let me take you home, you don't need to be here."

Maura turned and looked for the elevator. She had to run to make the next ride down but grabbed the door just in time. "I'll be back in a minute."

Frost watched Maura disappear, then turned his attention to Melinda. "What did you say to her? Where is she going?"

"To see Rizzoli." Melinda was angry and Frost began to see what Jane had been concerned with.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Frost was quick to question the blond that had managed to get under his partner's skin. "Dr. Isles and Jane are very close."

Melinda glared at Frost before stepping around him, making her way to the elevator.

Maura talked her way into the emergency room, finding Jane within a few seconds of arriving. "Jane?"

Jane was lying back on the bed, her arm heavily bandaged. "You shouldn't be here, Maura."

"Of course I should. Jane, I was worried. The information I got was that..."

"I don't want you here." Jane spit out her words and was pleased but then sorry as they pushed Maura back a bit. "I'm fine."

Maura took a few steps toward Jane letting her eyes skim her friend to see for herself that there were no other injuries. "You can be as angry as you want at me, Jane. I'm not going to stop caring about you."

Jane stared at Maura, the silence between the two enough eventually enough to make Jane turn away.

"Rizzoli, good to see you're okay." Melinda came up behind Maura, letting her hands fall gently on Maura's shoulders.

Maura watched as the anger colored Jane's face. "Once again, you have no business being here."

"I brought Maura to see you, Rizzoli. She was concerned about her friend and this is the way you treat her?" Melinda moved to encourage Maura to leave when Jane nearly jumped from the bed she had been relaxing on.

Jane winced in pain as she quickly made her way towards Melinda. "Go back to New York. It's over now. We got your brother's killer. You can leave now."

Melinda looked at Maura before returning her attention to Jane. "I think I will stay here in Boston for a while. Maura and I decided tonight that we would like to see more of each other." Melinda loved the way her words grated on Jane.

Jane pushed by both women, making her way out of her tiny room. Melinda looked at Maura, suddenly angry that Maura headed out after Jane. She followed as well, watching the exchange up close.

"You have no business being angry at me simply because I chose to date Melinda." Maura wanted to help Jane who was in obvious pain, but kept her distance as she could tell Jane was still so very angry.

Jane took a few steps toward Maura, but seemed to be at a loss for words when she was merely inches away from her face. She looked into Maura's eyes. "You really want to be with her?"

"Jane, I like her..."

"She'll hurt you, Maura. When, not if, but when she does, do not call me." Jane glared at Maura, then shifted her focus to Melinda. "I mean it, Maura. Don't call me."

Melinda put her arms around Maura once Jane was gone. "Don't let her get to you. She's had a rough night and is in pain. I'm sure she didn't mean any of what she said."

Maura offered Melinda a brief smile despite how bad Jane's words had hurt. "Could you take me home."

Melinda walked Maura out of the hospital and helped her get into her car. She knew Maura was hiding how bad Jane had hurt her and was determined to make that whole unfortunate incident work in her favor. Melinda watched Jane approach as she made her way around to the driver's side of her car.

"Not now, Rizzoli. I think you've said enough tonight." Melinda was quick to get in Jane's face and the two squared up against each other. "Besides do you really want to try me tonight?" Melinda looked at Jane's arm which was in a sling.

"I will be watching you, McDaniels." Jane was close and she wondered if Melinda would take the opportunity to create distance. When she didn't, Jane decided to continue. "I am warning you. You better not hurt her."

"I have no intention of hurting Maura." Melinda spoke slowly and clearly. "I intend to love her and will. Tonight. She will want me to, considering how you turned her away. Dumb, Rizzoli. Dumb."

Jane was furious, but all she could do was watch as Melinda winked at her before sliding in behind the wheel of her car. She had made a dumb move, but the sight of Melinda putting her hands anywhere near Maura had set something off in her that she didn't exactly recognize. Jane made her way back to her own car, fielding Frost's understanding look. "Let's get back to the house. I want to put this case to bed."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maura handed Melinda one of the coffee mugs she had brought with her from the kitchen. She took a seat on the couch with a heavy sigh. "Another detective was killed tonight. I know Jane is having a hard time dealing with that."

"It is very tough when a brother in blue goes down. We all feel it, whether we knew the officer or detective or not." Melinda shook her head as she spoke.

"Melinda, do you think you will return to the NYPD? I mean, it seems you miss it." Maura was pleased when Melinda's expression changed with her question.

"I intend to. Just have to clear up the little misunderstanding. I was granted bereavement leave, so right now I am just hanging out. Taking care of my family and hopefully getting to know you a lot better." Melinda let her hand fall onto Maura's arm.

Maura smiled at Melinda's explanation. "It must ease your mind to know that they have found Jeff's murderer."

"You have no idea." Melinda took Maura's mug and placed it with her own on the coffee table in front of them. "I miss him Maura, we were close."

Maura liked the slower pace Melinda was giving her and welcomed her as she almost asked permission before moving closer. "I'm sure you were. I'm sorry, Melinda."

"Kiss me, Maura. Tell me you want me to stay here in Boston." Melinda stopped with her lips only an inch from Maura's as she waited for her response. Maura's response was with her lips as they met Melinda's.

Melinda knew she wanted to stay in Boston and she knew she wanted Maura. She was pleased to see that Maura seemed to want her as well. "I'm sorry Jane was so mean to you tonight. You don't deserve to be treated like that." Melinda refused to let Maura respond, she instead deepened the kiss, letting her tongue explore Maura's mouth.

Melinda moved so that her body carefully pushed Maura back onto the couch. She kept her mouth on Maura's as her hands began to explore as well. "Are you sure, Maura? Just have to tell me if you want me to stop."

Maura contemplated Melinda's offer, but decided she wanted to experience Melinda McDaniels. Jane briefly entered her mind, but Maura could only see the anger and contempt for Melinda in Jane's eyes. "I'm sure."

Melinda got to her feet, gently pulling Maura up with her. Maura led Melinda into her bedroom where Melinda wasted no time pushing Maura down onto her bed. Melinda moved with more urgency now and Maura was beginning to doubt her decision. "Melinda, maybe we should..."

"You said you wanted me, Maura. Relax." Melinda moved her hands to either side of Maura's face before kissing her hard on the mouth. The sudden ringing of the phone caused both women to jump. "Ignore it."

Maura tried to concentrate on Melinda but when the phone began to ring again she sat up despite Melinda's protests. "I really need to get that."

"You're not on the case, remember. Rizzoli asked for another M E. And you're entitled to a night off." Melinda began to kiss Maura's neck, slowly lowering her back down onto the bed.

The phone began to ring again and but this time Melinda wouldn't let Maura sit up. "Melinda, please. I have to get that. Whoever it is, really needs to get in touch with me."

"My guess is it's Rizzoli." Melinda held Maura's face in her hands and continued kissing the slightly smaller woman.

"I need to talk to her. I need to make sure she's alright." Maura was growing increasingly agitated, but Melinda kept her voice very smooth and controlled.

"She's fine. She knows I am here with you and she probably doesn't like it."

"Please Melinda. It will only take a minute." Maura tried to sit up against Melinda's hold but was quickly pushed back down against the bed.

"You said you were sure, Maura. You said you wanted me." Melinda's strength surprised Maura as she easily held her still. "Do not bring Rizzoli into this bed with us."

Maura's eyes widened at the tone of Melinda's voice. "I can't do this. Melinda, please. I can't do this tonight."

"You can thank Rizzoli for ruining what was supposed to be a beautiful evening for us." Melinda continued to kiss Maura without loosening the grip she had on her wrists. "I want you, Maura and just like I told Jane, I intend to love you...tonight."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane threw the half empty beer bottle against the wall as she sat alone in her apartment. She hated how she left things with Maura. She hated how worried she was right now about Maura. She hated the fact that Melinda seemed to have control over the both of them.

Maura would've at least answered the phone to tell Jane not to call, but there was no answer. Jane tried to push the images of Maura with Melinda out of her head. She was angry, furious that Melinda was able to take her best friend from her. Jane wondered if Maura had ever thought about her in the way she was obviously thinking about Melinda. It bothered her that she felt so jealous of Melinda right now.

Jane tried to call Maura again, listening to the phone ring through her own. Something didn't feel right. Maybe it was anger, maybe it was jealously. Whatever it was, it wasn't working for Jane and she had to know that Maura was alright. She could be as angry at her as she wanted, but Jane carefully pulled her jacket on over her injured arm and headed out anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

Friendly Fire Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters from the show. Melinda McDaniels, however, is mine and everybody seems to hate her...

**A/N: The response to this story and the last chapter in particular has been incredible. I appreciate the feedback, comments, suggestions and messages I've received. Keep 'em comin'. Good or bad, I want to know what ya think.**

Melinda kept her hold tight on Maura, despite the fact that Maura wasn't struggling, fighting or even speaking. They both listened to the ringing phone until it stopped and when it did the silence was even louder. "How many times do you think she'll call tonight?"

"I don't know. I don't know what's going on with her. If she's hurt, or if she needs me." Maura was suddenly angry. "She's called twice, something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. We saw her at the hospital, she's fine. She's just pissed." Melinda stared down at Maura, almost daring her to respond. When she didn't, Melinda placed a quick kiss to her lips. "Rizzoli is pissed that I am here with you...like this."

Maura's attempt to avoid another kiss only frustrated Melinda. "Melinda, please. I don't want our first time together to be like this."

The room was suddenly silent as Maura's words seemed to pull Melinda from the angry state she had suddenly found herself in. Melinda released Maura's hands letting her own then fall onto Maura's chest. "Your heart is beating so fast, Maura. I scared you. I'm sorry."

Maura quickly exited the bed as soon as Melinda allowed her to sit up. She made her way out of the bedroom hoping her heart rate would slow just a bit. The guilt of not being available to Jane, especially after all that had happened tonight, was making it hard to breathe. Maura looked up as Melinda entered the living room. "Melinda, I think we should say goodnight."

Melinda took a few steps toward Maura, only to stop when Maura took the same amount of steps backward. "Please don't be afraid of me. I didn't mean to get so crazy, but things were going well for us until Rizzoli called. Then all of the sudden, you changed your mind. I don't understand, Maura."

"I'm not even sure that it was Jane that was calling. I am the chief medical examiner, I have an obligation to be available." Maura found that expressing at least a little anger was helping calm her nerves.

"You're right. You're absolutely right and I apologize." Melinda moved closer to Maura, reaching for her hand. "Can we just forget tonight and start again."

Maura smiled nervously. She had kissed Melinda and she had led her into her bedroom. Yeah, Melinda got a little crazy when she thought Jane was calling, but up until then she had wanted to be with Melinda as well. "I...I'm not so sure this is a good idea. Obviously you have a serious issue with Jane and..."

"Maura, I can handle Rizzoli. It will all work out, but right now I need to know if you want to be with me." Melinda tightened her grasp on Maura's hand as she spoke. Her eyes locking onto Maura's and not letting her look away.

"I'm sorry, Melinda. I just think right now is probably not the best time to begin a relationship." Maura held her breath as she watched Melinda process her words.

"I see the way you look at her, you know. I know you have feelings for her." Melinda held onto Maura's hand, refusing to let her walk away. "She is clueless, Maura. She has no idea how to take care of you and I'm willing to bet she doesn't care about you in that same way. It's obvious."

"Please let go, you're hurting me." Maura's words caused Melinda to smile, unnerving Maura even more.

Melinda took a step closer, completely in Maura's personal space. She turned Maura's hand slightly causing enough pain for Maura to stand still, her eyes pleading, almost begging. "I don't want to hurt you, Maura. Do you understand?"

Maura only shook her head, not trusting her voice to speak.

"I want us to be together. I can take care of you, love you in ways that Rizzoli can't. She doesn't want you, Maura, but I do." Melinda moved in so that her lips were close to Maura's ear. "It would be a shame if Rizzoli were hurt because you decided you didn't want to give us a try."

"Melinda, what are you saying? You wouldn't..."

"Shhh." Melinda moved so her lips were nearly touching Maura's. "It's dangerous being a cop. Rizzoli is a little wild, she tends to take unnecessary risks sometimes."

"Melinda..."

"Kiss me, Maura." Melinda's kiss was forceful and Maura's balance suffered for it. She grabbed a hold of Melinda's arms to stay upright. Melinda smiled when she stepped back. "You're beautiful."

Maura tried to wrap her head around all that Melinda had just said to her. "Are you threatening to hurt Jane if I don't want to be with you? Melinda, this is all so crazy."

"Jane seems to get herself hurt, she's careless, Maura." Melinda watched Maura as the realization settled in.

Maura looked up quickly at the loud knocking on the front door. She looked to Melinda who only smiled. "It's Jane." Maura knew the way Jane knocked and tonight she knew Jane was upset.

"Rizzoli is also very predictable." Melinda held up her hand, telling Maura to wait as she reached into her jacket pocket pulling out her gun. She smiled at Maura when her eyes widened. "Relax, Maura." Melinda slid the gun in the back of her pants before pulling on her jacket, using it to cover her weapon.

Maura walked toward the door at Melinda's direction. "Your choice, Maura. It's Rizzoli or me." Melinda winked before nodding to open the door.

Maura's eyes immediately found Jane's when she opened the door, neither woman saying anything for a few seconds. "Are you okay, Maur?" Jane's husky voice was deeper than usual, a sure sign she was stressed.

"I am. What are you doing here, Jane. You told me not to call you." Maura hated what she was doing but she worried about calling Melinda's bluff.

"Maura, I don't like her. Something is off about her." Jane narrowed her eyes to search Maura's. Something wasn't right. "Can I come in?"

"It's not a good time. I...it's just not a good time." Maura turned Jane away and despite the argument at the hospital, Jane was more than suspicious.

"Okay." Jane looked down at her feet before looking back up at Maura. She reached out with her good arm, pushing the door open enough to brush by Maura and enter. Jane instantly locked eyes with Melinda who was standing directly behind Maura. "What's going on here?"

Melinda watched as Jane winced in pain as she tried to bring her arm back to reach for her gun. "Not a good idea, Detective."

Jane let her arm fall useless at her side. "Maura, is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." Melinda reached around Maura enveloping her in a slight hug from behind. She got the look she was hoping for from Jane.

"I didn't ask you." Jane was angry and she didn't care if Maura saw just how angry she was.

"Jane." Maura tried to get Jane to understand that nothing was okay. Things weren't fine and she didn't know if Melinda was serious about her threats. "Please, Jane just go."

Jane heard Maura's tone and knew something was definitely wrong. Jane walked further into Maura's living room, letting her eyes scan everywhere they could see. She turned quickly to see the back of Melinda's jacket and the slight bulge that was her gun. "Maura, I need you to do the autopsy on John tonight. His family wants his body released as soon as possible for burial."

"Get somebody else, Rizzoli." Melinda let go of Maura and slowly made her way towards Jane. "Maura has been excused from this case, by um...you."

"Well, I changed my mind. Nobody else is available for at least a day or two and you know...the family...the family of Detective John McBride wants closure now." Jane turned her body so that her left side was facing Melinda as she approached. Jane prayed she wouldn't have to defend herself as her wounded left arm was her dominant side.

"She's not doing it, at least not tonight. Now, if you'll excuse us, Detective, Maura and I were having a nice, intimate evening together." Melinda watched as Jane shot a quick glance towards Maura.

"Maura?" Jane tried to keep her voice steady, but the way it wavered was enough to make Melinda laugh out loud.

"Goodbye, Rizzoli." Melinda walked over to where Maura stood, still holding the door open. She placed a deep kiss on Maura then for no other reason than to piss Jane off.

Jane looked away, hating the fact that Maura was letting Melinda anywhere near her, let alone letting her stuff her tongue in her mouth. "Maura, I'm not leaving until you tell me that you want me to go."

"Jane, please go. I will see you in the morning and I will do the autopsy first thing." Maura's voice forced Jane to look her in the eyes. "Please."

Jane shook her head, the frustration clearly evident on her face as she walked past Maura and Melinda. She stopped once outside the house, turning to look at Maura once more. "I know something is wrong. Call me if you need me. I mean it, Maura, call me."

Maura watched as Jane turned on her heel and walked off into the darkness. She hated the sinking feeling that followed. "She's knows something's wrong because of the way you talked to her." Melinda removed Maura's hand from the door so that she could shut it herself. "You're trying me, aren't you?"

"Melinda, she knows because that's who she is." Maura was now more scared for Jane than she was for herself. "Why are you doing this? Why do you hate Jane so much?"

"This really isn't about Jane. It's about you and I." Melinda took Maura's face in her hands. "Jane is good at reading body language, but so am I. You tried to tell her that something was wrong. Not a wise choice on your part, Maura."

"You can't force me to be with you, Melinda. This is ridiculous. You're threatening to hurt Jane if I refuse you." Maura was suddenly angry. "I need to talk to Jane. I need to make sure she's okay. A fellow detective was killed tonight, she's a mess."

Melinda let her thumbs gently rub Maura's face. "I'm leaving now. Go ahead and call Rizzoli if that's what you want to do." Melinda took a few minutes to stare into Maura's eyes before dropping her hands. She pulled her gun from the waistband of her pants, intentionally checking it before putting it in her jacket pocket. "Goodnight, Maura."

Maura leaned up against the door once she had shut and locked it. She wanted to call Jane, she needed to but she worried for her. Maura picked up her phone, taking a few minutes to decide.

"Maura, talk to me." Jane was quick to answer and just hearing her voice helped Maura settle down.

"Jane, I need to talk to you. I will be in early for that autopsy."

"There's no rush. I just wanted to get you away from her. What is going on, Maura? Are you okay?" Jane talked fast, Maura recognized the nervousness in her voice.

"I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Jane."

Jane listened to the dead air when Maura hung up, she hated where they were right now. The pain in her arm reminding her of what tomorrow would bring as far as closing Jeff McDaniel's murder case. She would have to deal with John McBride's death as well as the death of their suspect. First thing though, she would talk to Maura. She had to get through to her somehow about Melinda McDaniels.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane slapped the alarm clock, it was hard to believe it was already six in the morning. Her whole body ached, the weight of yesterday still so very heavy. Jane stared at the ceiling, wishing she could remove the image she now had of Melinda kissing Maura. It angered her, but it also scared her. Melinda had a possessive hold of Maura and despite the words, Maura didn't want Jane to go. Jane hoped Maura would talk to her this morning and let her help somehow.

Jane started her car, letting the engine warm for a few minutes while she checked her phone. She thought about calling Maura, but decided to wait. She would see her in a few minutes and one way or the other, they would clear the air. It seemed colder this morning and Jane wondered if snow was called for as even the early morning sky seemed darker than it normally was at this hour.

The drive to the station was only about fifteen minutes and Jane would require stronger coffee this morning. She seemed to be having a hard time waking up as she pulled onto the familiar road that led to the Boston Police Department. Her thoughts once again of Maura. And Melinda. And Melinda kissing Maura. All intentional on Melinda's part, Jane was sure of it.

The sound of squealing tires made Jane turn quickly to her left just as she felt a searing pain in her already wounded arm. She closed her eyes as her car was spun around by the impact, causing her to lose sight of the vehicle that hit her. Jane tried to reach for her radio, but was stopped by the severe pain in her side. She looked down to see her shirt colored red with her blood and a piece of jagged metal ripping into her skin. Jane took a deep breath before lunging forward to grab the radio.

The pain nearly made her lose consciousness as she gripped her radio with her right hand. She looked around for the other car, but realized she was alone. "Officer down." Jane was barely able to form the words before dropping the radio. Jane tried to control her breathing as the pain began to consume her entire being. She closed her eyes, praying help would arrive soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Friendly Fire chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or the characters. I do own Melinda McDaniels...definitely a love to hate character.

_Jane watched as Maura made her way toward her, the slight smile announcing that she had something she was excited about. Maura always looked so good in the morning, her hair and makeup expertly done. Jane always thought she could jump on any runway at any time, she was that beautiful. Maura was oblivious to her beauty and that only made her that much more desirable by so many._

"_What? You look like that cat that ate the canary?" Jane could only smile watching Maura try to make sense out of her cliché._

"_Actually, Jane, I wanted to talk to you this morning. I need to explain what's been going on."_

_Jane dropped her arms to her side, knowing her stance with crossed arms often was portrayed as closed off. She in no way wanted to be closed off to Maura._

"Ma'am! Ma'am can you hear me?" Jane opened her eyes, wondering why she was only now hearing sirens. "That's it. You're going to be okay."

Jane focused on the fireman as he tugged on her door to no avail. "Ma'am, I need you to hang in there."

"Detective." Jane's vision was becoming clearer as she tried to straighten herself. She saw the confused look on her rescuer's face. "It's Detective Rizzoli. Boston Homicide."

"Okay, Detective. We're gonna have to cut you out." Jane knew what was coming and she closed her eyes as a wave of pain flooded her whole being. She could hear more sirens and wondered just how bad off she was.

"_You can always talk to me, Maura. I know I can be difficult, but I'm trying." Jane held her breath hoping Maura was ready to tell her what was going on with Melinda McDaniels._

"_I come to realize that I have feelings for someone. So much stronger than even I realized." Maura's smile was confusing to Jane and she wondered if she hadn't really fallen for McDaniels. "I'm not sure what to do about my feelings."_

_Jane felt her heart drop a bit as she considered the fact that Maura would only ever be interested in her as a friend. "Follow your heart, Maur. That's what my ma would tell you."_

"Rizzoli, you still with me." Jane forced her eyes open again. She nodded to the fireman waiting for his next direction. "I need you to turn your head toward me while my partner breaks out the other window. Keep your eyes closed, Detective."

Jane's entire body jumped causing her to cry out when she heard the sound of the glass breaking to her right. "Okay. Okay, now what?" Jane worried about her side as she could feel the blood as it pooled in her hand.

"Put this coat over your head. It's heavy and will protect you." Jane reached for the fireman's coat not prepared for the weight of it. She struggled, only being able to use her right arm, but managed to pull it over her head. "Okay, sit tight, Detective. It won't be long now."

Jane could hear the sound of the jaws of life, never realizing how loud they really were. She closed her eyes, grateful for the cover of the heavy fireman's coat. The noise only helped calm her when she would have expected it to have the adverse effect.

"_I know you don't feel the same and that's okay, Jane. I have feelings for you and I just wanted to be able to get that off my chest." Maura stood vulnerable as she watched Jane react to her words._

"_You have feelings for me? I'm the one you're talking about? I thought you and Melinda..."_

"_No, Jane. She has made me realize that I have to be true to my heart. Life's too short and I already feel like I've wasted too much time." Maura reached out for Jane's hand, her face falling when Jane didn't offer her own hand._

"_I can't Maura." Jane suddenly realized what Maura was thinking. She couldn't move her arm, not that she couldn't feel the same for her as well. "Maura, I can't move. Please don't think..."_

"Okay, Rizzoli." Jane once again forced her eyes open, letting the cool air attack her. She tried to take a deep breath, but realized she was hurt worse than she thought. "We're going to pull you out. Nice and easy, okay." Jane felt hands on her neck as a cervical collar was fastened into place.

Jane thought she would get a warning but was suddenly moving. She held her breath instead of crying out at the pain the movement caused. She fought to stay conscious as it was difficult to breath with the collar on. "Can you take this off, I'm okay."

"No, ma'am." Jane knew the precautions that were being taken, but still she wished she could see something other than the sky as it was beginning to lighten a bit. The sun was beginning to rise and she figured Maura would probably be at the station looking for her by now.

"Jane!" Korsak was close by and Jane felt a sudden sense of relief at hearing his voice. "It's going to be okay, Jane. It's not as bad as they thought."

"Vince." Jane's voice was strained as she still struggled with her breathing. "Where's Maura?"

"I convinced her to go straight to the hospital. She doesn't need to see this." Korsak's explanation helped Jane's breathing as he was replaced by paramedics preparing to transport her to the hospital. Frost jumped into the ambulance as the doors were slammed shut. The siren was loud but not too loud to hear the questions her partner was demanding answers to.

"Frost." Jane waited until Barry leaned down so that she didn't have to struggle to speak. "Check out McDaniels."

Frost stared at Jane, waiting to see if she knew something she wasn't saying.

"Trust me, Frost. See where she was. She's involved, I feel it." Jane allowed the oxygen mask to be placed on her face as she watched the anger cross Frost's features.

Maura used her status as head medical examiner to gain access to the main emergency bay. She waited for Jane to be pulled from the back of the ambulance before she rushed to her side. "Jane!"

"I'm okay, Maura. Looks worse than it is." Jane knew Maura was making her own observations. "My car is totaled though."

Jane could feel Maura's hand as she gently placed it against Jane's face. "I'll be here, okay."

Frost nodded to Jane as she was wheeled away toward the emergency room. Jane could feel the pain medication kicking in and she was finally able to relax enough to accept the fact that she would soon be out. She thought of Maura and where they were right now. Maura was with Melinda, but she was so worried about Jane. Jane knew Maura wanted to talk to her about something, but now they would both have to wait.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Maura, I came as soon as I heard." Melinda instantly pulled Maura into a hug only to take a step back when Maura wrestled her way out of it. "Maura?"

"Is this what you were referring to last night, Melinda? I cannot believe you would do this!" Melinda was taken back by the anger Maura was displaying.

Melinda grabbed Maura by the arm, roughly pulling her away from the other people in the waiting room. "Are you accusing me of causing Rizzoli's accident? That is plain ridiculous."

Maura glared at Melinda. She didn't know what to believe, but she was certain Melinda had threatened to harm Jane in her own way before she left last night.

"Maura, I don't like Rizzoli, but I know she is your friend. I would never do that to her, to you." Melinda tried again to pull Maura into a hug, but the stressed medical examiner wasn't having it.

Maura took a few steps away from Melinda before whirling around to face the taller blond. "I'm done, Melinda. I don't care if you stay in Boston, but I do want you to stay away from me."

Melinda had yet to see this side of Maura and the slow smile that appeared on her lips showed just how intrigued she was. "Maura, you're over-reacting.

"I'm going to check on Jane." Maura brushed by Melinda, but was stopped by Melinda's strong grasp on her arm.

"We are not done. Am I clear, Doctor?" Melinda paused to make sure Maura was listening to her every word. "I told you, I want to be with you. It would be in Rizzoli's best interest if you accepted that and just enjoyed what I have to offer you."

"You are threatening her. Melinda, she is a detective. She will..."

"No, she won't. She won't know. I told you, Rizzoli is not that sharp." Melinda loosened her grip on Maura's arm. "I want you to walk away from her completely."

Maura's eyes filled with tears as she realized what Melinda was saying to her. "Melinda, I can't do that. We are friends and she needs me, especially now."

Melinda pulled Maura close, wrapping her in her arms, letting her lips fall close to her ear. "Walk away from her or she won't survive the next accident."

Maura pulled back, refusing to look Melinda in the eye. Frost approached the two women, taking in the distraught look on Maura's face. "Miss McDaniels, may I have a word with you?"

"Can it wait, Detective? I really need to get Maura home. She's really upset over her Jane's accident." Melinda wrapped her arm around Maura's shoulder, giving it a squeeze meant to warn.

"Maura, Jane has been asking to see you." Frost couldn't believe Maura would leave without at least seeing for herself that Jane was okay.

Maura was careful not to react to Melinda's hold. "I have to go, Detective Frost." Maura let Melinda lead her out of the hospital wondering how she would get word to Jane about what was going on without jeopardizing her safety.

Melinda turned Maura, immediately capturing her lips. She held Maura still, smiling against her pained expression. "Relax, Maura. I can and will make you forget all about Jane Rizzoli. She's not worth any of this. She cannot please you like I can, I really thought you realized that."

"How could you do this? I could never fall for somebody that would do this, Melinda." Maura's voice cracked as she spoke. "I work with, Jane. I have to be able to talk to her."

"Not about this, not about us. If you do, Maura..." Melinda was careful as she chose her next words. "If you care at all about Rizzoli, you won't risk her."

Maura could feel her chest tightening. She wanted to believe Melinda wouldn't hurt Jane. Jane could take care of herself, but right now she didn't know how badly hurt Jane was. She wouldn't risk Jane, she loved her and now she wondered if she would ever get the chance to tell her.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Where's Maura?" Jane slowly pulled on the shirt her partner had retrieved for her from her locker at work. "I need to talk to her."

"Uh, Jane. She left already." Frost was nervous, fairly certain how Jane would react. "With McDaniels."

Jane stopped her movements completely at her partner's words. Frost could see how knowing Maura was with Melinda was enough to crush Jane, yet she forced herself not to react. "Okay. I need to get back to the house. McBride's funeral is tomorrow and I will make an appearance."

"Cavenaugh said no. You're home for at least a week." Frost helped Jane on with her jacket. "Jane, I'm not entirely sure Maura wanted to leave with Melinda."

"Why didn't you stop them? I'm telling you, Frost, that woman isn't right." Jane sucked in her breath as she got to her feet. The fifteen stitches in her side pulled with every movement she made.

"Maura had every opportunity to tell me if she were being forced to leave with her. She didn't, Jane."

Jane stood still for a few minutes before looking around for a wheelchair. Frost read her mind and summoned a nurse to bring one. "Frost, we need to find out how McDaniels has Maura so snowed. She's involved in this accident, I just don't know how yet."

"I checked her whereabouts this morning and she was at her sister-n-law's place." Frost stood back knowing Jane hated admitting she wanted a wheelchair, she wasn't about to ask him for help getting into it.

"Of course, she was." Jane tried but quickly gave up trying to wheel herself. Frost was quickly behind her, taking the arms of the chair in his hands. "Maura doesn't want to be with her, I could see it in her eyes last night, but she stays. She's threatening her Frost and I intend to put an end to it."

Frost began to wheel Jane out of the hospital. "I want to stop by Maura's."

"How about I stop by Dr. Isles' house and check on her and you get home." Frost was quick to dissuade Jane from pursuing her gut feeling; at least for a few days.


	12. Chapter 12

Friendly Fire Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles or the characters except for...yeah HER!

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews and alerts. Incredible the interest in this story. I don't think I have seen the word Bitch and Hate so many times in one day. I actually think I am beginning to dislike Melinda McDaniels as well. Hmmm.**

The sun making it's way in through the blinds was enough to pull Jane from her deep slumber. She was alarmed to realize how long she had slept, eager to blame the pain medication she argued with herself about taking. She needed to sleep, but her body was punishing her for it now as she held her breath with every step she took. The pain was dull, but she felt it everywhere. How she did not break any bones was beyond her, however that did mean she could return to work a lot sooner.

Jane checked her phone, hoping to see a missed call from Maura. The disappointment only made her body ache more as she forced herself into the shower. She felt dizzy, she felt nauseous, she was worried as to why Maura hadn't stayed to see her in the hospital or even called to check on her. This was not like her. They had had tifts in the past, but Jane believed no matter where they were, Maura would want to know if she were okay.

She would go see Maura. She wanted to talk to her yesterday morning, maybe she still would. Jane knew something was wrong, she read Maura's body language too easily the other night when Melinda was with her. She prayed Maura would let her help her if she were in trouble. Melinda had an agenda that was more than she was putting out there and Jane wanted to know what it was. Maura trusted Jane, at least she always had. Jane would have to count on that now.

"Thanks Frankie. I'll have to get a rental later today." Jane forced herself out of her brother's car, trying in vain to hide the pain she felt from her accident.

"You shouldn't be here. You need to take it easy, Jane." Frankie knew better than to argue with his sister when she had her mind set on something.

Jane made her way into the building, the look on her face telling her colleague's that she was fine, but she was on a mission. Nobody stopped her, nobody asked. She stood outside Maura's office door, wondering if she should knock. She usually didn't, but the last time she was greeted with Melinda and Maura holding hands. Jane knocked once before letting herself in.

"Jane?" Maura immediately stood, her eyes wide with surprise. "You shouldn't be here."

Jane was pleased to see Maura alone, but the nervous way she stood alerted Jane instantly. "Expecting someone else?"

"No, but wasn't expecting you. You need to rest, Jane. You're actually lucky to be alive." Maura returned to her chair behind her desk, a move that confused Jane slightly.

"I'm fine, Maura. Not that you would know that. Melinda shows up at the hospital and you can't even wait around to see how I was? Come on, Maura." Jane hated that she sounded so brass, but it was how she was feeling.

"It's not like that." Maura refused to look up at Jane.

"Then tell me how it is." Jane made her way behind Maura's desk, gently pulling on her arms until she stood. Jane forced Maura to look her in the eyes simply by staying in her space, making sure she didn't touch her. "What is it, Maur?"

"Jane, this isn't a good time." Maura began to turn away but Jane then did grab hold of her.

"No, Maura. Talk to me!" Jane's words were as intense as her expression. "Please, talk to me."

Maura shook out of Jane's hold and took a few steps back away from her. "Jane, I'm fine. Everything is fine. I have to get back to work."

"Maura, I know things aren't okay. If you won't talk to me, I will find McDaniels and find out what is going on. This isn't like you." Jane turned to head out when Maura quickly met her at the door.

"Jane, please don't do that."

"Then talk to me." Jane picked up on the fear Maura tried to disguise.

Maura rubbed her temples with her fingers. "We are trying to figure out things, you know. A new relationship, the stress of the job, her recent loss. We're just trying to figure things out."

Jane shook her head, letting her gaze land on Maura. "Do you want to be with her?"

Maura's slight hesitation wasn't missed by Jane. "I want to try to make it work with her. I like her, Jane."

Jane could feel Maura's words as they slammed into her. "I have to go." Jane reached around Maura, grabbing hold of the doorknob. The movement put her close to Maura, almost too close.

"Don't ask her anything, Jane. Please." Maura's eyes begged Jane.

Jane searched her friend for something, anything that would explain why she was so nervous. Jane took a step closer to Maura, close enough to be able to breathe in Maura's familiar scent. Her words were quiet, her voice deep."Why am I not good enough?"

Maura turned quickly, her eyes instantly finding Jane's. Jane didn't wait for an answer, instead left Maura standing stunned alone in her office.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Melinda was growing impatient as she rung the doorbell again. Maura told her what time she'd be home and her car out front was a clear indication that she was indeed home. Finally, Maura opened the door, stepping aside when Melinda invited herself in. "I was worried about you."

Maura watched Melinda carefully as she closed the door. "I really wish you would leave Jane out of whatever this is we have. She has nothing to do with it."

"Whatever it is we have?" Melinda removed her jacket, exposing her gun that she wore much like Jane did. "Maura, this is beautiful what we have. We are building a relationship. I, for one, feel so very lucky to have met you."

Maura walked away from Melinda without responding, heading into the kitchen. "I thought we'd eat in tonight."

Melinda quickly joined Maura in the kitchen. "That's fine. Maura, did something happen today?"

"It's just been a long day. A long couple of weeks actually." Maura offered Melinda a sleepy smile. "I'm really quite worn out."

"Why don't you come sit down. We'll order out or something." Melinda gently guided Maura back into the living room. "Relax, let me take care of you."

Maura sat down, thankful that Melinda was instantly on her phone calling for dinner. She couldn't shake the look on Jane's face and the vulnerability in her voice. _Why am I not good enough? _Maura had replayed Jane's voice in her head throughout the day and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jane had always been good enough.

"Maura." Melinda's voice was filled with aggravation and irritation. "Where'd you just go?"

"Oh, sorry. My mind is just still at work, I suppose." Maura tensed up involuntarily as Melinda sat down on the couch next to her.

"Rizzoli come to see you today?"

"What? No." Maura stood knowing she was never good at lying and she figured Melinda would call her on it. She was right.

Melinda stood as well, her whole demeanor shifting with Maura's response. "Are you sure about that?"

"Melinda, she works there. We are friends. She wanted to know why I left the hospital without talking to her." Maura was quickly growing nervous. She should've told Jane what was going on, but Jane would have gone immediately to confront Melinda. Maura was worried about Jane. She knew she was in a lot of pain.

The instant stinging along the right side of Maura's face caused her bring her hand up to cover it. She hadn't seen it coming and doubted she would know how to defend against it if she had. "Don't lie to me."

Maura stared at Melinda with wide eyes. "I want you out of here." Maura could taste blood as she realized Melinda had split her lip with the force of her backhand.

"It's probably best that I leave. I'm sorry, Maura. I don't know what came over me." Melinda pulled Maura's hand down away from her face. She used her fingers to wipe away the blood. "I know you told Rizzoli something. She's not in any condition to fight for herself right now, I thought you actually cared more for her than that."

"Melinda, please leave her alone. This is ridiculous. What is it you want?" Maura was scared now and Melinda smelled the fear instantly.

"You. I want you, Maura, but I want you without Rizzoli in your head." Melinda let her fingers feel the soft skin on Maura's face. "It really isn't that hard to block her out...is it?"

"No."

"Okay, we'll try this again tomorrow night. I'll be looking forward to seeing you." Melinda smiled before winking at Maura. She then put her jacket back on and headed for the door. "Be careful, Maura."

Maura went to the kitchen to grab some ice for her lip. She could feel it beginning to swell. This was getting out of control. Maura had never been hit before and she would have to tell Jane something."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"What the hell happened?" Jane was immediately furious when Maura opened the door.

"Jane, calm down." Maura held the door open wider and Jane was quick to enter.

"You call me and ask me to come over. You're standing her with a busted lip and you tell me to calm down." Jane began to pace but quickly changed her mind. "Maura, I can do this by the book and arrest her now."

Maura closed her eyes and Jane could see she was fighting tears. She knew her frantic pace was only making things worse and forced herself to calm down. Jane positioned herself so that she was standing directly in front of her friend and waited patiently for Maura to talk to her.

"She has threatened to hurt you if I don't stay with her." Maura glanced up into Jane's eyes at her confession. "I believe her, Jane."

Jane pulled Maura into a tight hug, ignoring the searing pain in her side where the stitches were. It felt good to have Maura so close, but the way she was shaking only angered Jane more. "Maura, I need you to tell me what's been going on. I will end this one way or the other."

"I don't know for sure, but I believe she had something to do with your accident." Jane silently nodded at Maura's statement. "She believes I have feelings for you and has demanded that I have little to no contact with you."

Jane followed Maura to the couch, where she opted to stand while Maura took a seat. "It's something else. She has had a hard on for me since she arrived in Boston. Sorry." Jane knew Maura hated the way she talked sometimes and the look she gave Jane reminded her of that. "Maura, she hit you. I can't ignore that."

Maura stood then, almost frantically. "Jane, if she knows I said anything...I...I don't know what she'll do."

Jane let her gaze fall from Maura's eyes to her mouth. "She wants you to tell me. Otherwise she would never have done this." Jane gently let her fingers run over the wounded part of Maura's lip. "Maura, do you trust me?"

"Of course." Maura stared into Jane's eyes, trusting her as she moved her hands up to her face.

"Let me take care of this." Jane's movements were slow, but she carefully placed her lips against Maura's. Jane waited until Maura began to respond before she carefully kissed her. Slowly, gently Jane tasted Maura knowing Maura might be angry at the chance Jane took.

Maura stepped back away from Jane, her eyes showing how surprised she was at Jane's action. "Jane, she will hurt you."

Jane shook her head with Maura's words. "She hurt you, Maura. Has she hurt you any other way?"

Maura thought back to the night she had pinned her to the bed, not allowing her to get to Jane's call. "No."

Jane's expression showed she doubted Maura's answer but she decided she wouldn't push. Jane walked away from Maura then and walked through her pain, anger filling her senses.

"Jane, don't confront her. Please. She will hurt you or me for telling you." Maura pleaded with Jane, knowing it was too late.

"She won't hurt you. Do you understand me, Maura. She will not hurt you." Jane opened the door, glancing back at Maura. "Lock this."

Maura did as directed, suddenly not able to stop the tears as they ran down her face and burned her lip. Jane had kissed her and it was like nothing she had ever experienced. Now what would happen. Maura was suddenly angry with herself. If anything happened to Jane, it would be her fault and she didn't know how she would be able to live with herself. Maura let the tears fall knowing she would have to trust Jane to handle this the best way she knew how. "You are good enough, Jane." Maura's words were heard by only her as she wished she had told Jane that before she left.


	13. Chapter 13

Friendly Fire Chapter 13

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles or the characters. I do, however, own Melinda McDaniels.

Jane tried in vain to adjust the seat in the small rental, knowing she should've waited until a bigger car was available. Her body was tense and every muscle sore. She knew Melinda was involved in her accident, it would just be a matter of proving it. Melinda was good, Jane was very aware of that. She knew bringing Melinda down would come when she was able to figure out what her agenda was. Her brother's murder and subsequent funeral was an understandable reason to come to Boston. Maura was more than enough of a reason to stay, but Jane wasn't convinced Maura was Melinda's only focus.

Jane flipped the rear-view mirror down as the bright headlights nearly blinded her. It was a matter of seconds before Frost climbed in beside her. She had asked him to meet her and there was no questions asked. Now he needed to know why they were parked down the road from Cindy McDaniels home.

"She hit her." Jane's words were delivered very clear and the emotion that accompanied them just as clear. "She's threatening to hurt me if she doesn't stay with her. That's why she left the hospital the way she did."

"Jane, we shouldn't be here then. Call patrol, domestic, let them handle this." Frost was angry and there was no doubt he believed Melinda to be bad news as well.

Jane shook her head slowly. Her eyes trained on the house, her breathing shallow. She was pissed, Frost was very aware of this particular Rizzoli response. "She hit her."

"Did Maura report it? Is she wanting to file charges? Melinda knows how to play this game. She wouldn't have done that if she wasn't looking for you to respond." Frost had to actually touch Jane's arm to get her to look at him. The fury in her eyes nearly burned him. "This has to be by the book, Jane."

"She's afraid, Frost. For me, for her. She thinks McDaniels had something to do with my accident as well. If she's willing to get involved with a hit and run involving a MOS, what else will she do? And why?" Jane shifted in her seat then, trying to alleviate the pressure that was building in her side. "What is her agenda. Why is she here?"

Frost rubbed his forehead wondering the same thing. "What are you going to do?"

"I have to confront her. I know it's playing into her hand, but Frost, she hit Maura." Jane glared toward the house. "I should shoot her."

Frost waited until Jane began to get out of the car before he joined his partner. They walked the short distance to the McDaniels' front door before Frost took the liberty of knocking. He glanced at Jane who had her forearm resting comfortably on the butt of her gun.

Jane noticed the movement in the window before the door slowly opened. Jane was instantly disappointed when Jeff and Cindy's youngest daughter answered the door. It took a few seconds for Jane to change her demeanor to address the child. "Hi. Is your mommy home?"

Jane felt the light tap from her partner whose slight motion toward the window alerted Jane of Melinda's presence. Cindy McDaniels had arrived at the door and was quick to scold her young daughter for opening it.

"Jane?" Cindy was confused by the visit given the late hour. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm sorry to bother you. Is Melinda here?" Jane kept her voice even, not wanting to alarm Jeff's wife to any problems. "It's important that I talk with her."

"Come in." Cindy stepped aside allowing Jane and Frost to enter her home where Melinda was leaning in the doorway of the living room.

"Detectives? What can I do for you?" Melinda offered Frost a flirting grin, but refused to meet Jane's glare.

Jane looked for Cindy then asking her to excuse them for a few minutes. Once they were alone, Jane approached Melinda. She allowed herself to get as close as physically possible without touching the taller blond. Jane took a few seconds to remind herself of the consequences should she lose control.

"Okay, Rizzoli. If you're going to be this close, I hope you plan on kissing me." Melinda finally met Jane's eyes, giving her the same smile she had offered Frost.

"I have no desire to kiss you. What I'd like to do is the very thing you did to Maura tonight." Jane refused to stand down, forcing Melinda to change her position.

"I really don't think that is any of your business, but since you are here, let me explain. I simply opened the cupboard door not realizing Maura was there and it caught her. I felt so bad and I apologized over and over." Melinda walked away from Jane, locking her gaze on Frost. "I wouldn't do anything to intentionally scar that beautiful face."

Jane watched Melinda as she looked her partner up and down. She spoke with a sarcastic tone expecting Jane not to believe her lie. "That's not at all what she told me."

"I seriously doubt she would tell you anything different. Maura doesn't lie." Melinda's attention was now focused on Jane.

"No, she doesn't."

"So, arrest me, Detective. Arrest me if you believe I assaulted my girlfriend." Melinda was now in Jane's space and the tension was growing thicker and thicker. Frost was quick to intervene as Jane's posture shifted announcing how low her patience was. "Since when do detectives handle simple domestic complaints? I feel as though I'm being harassed...again."

Frost glanced back at Jane. He knew unless Maura filed an official complaint, they had no reason to even be there, let alone arrest Melinda. Jane slightly shook her head before addressing Melinda once more. "This isn't over, Mindy. You're going to feel much more than just harassed if you even go near Maura again. Am I clear?"

Melinda smirked at Jane before laughing out loud. "That sounds a bit like a threat, Detective. Not at all the behavior I would expect from Boston's finest. Maura has the ability to say whether or not she wants to see me and as of right now she hasn't told me to go away. I have no plans on staying away from my girlfriend until she tells me to. Am I clear?"

Jane was furious and Melinda was playing off of her anger. "I know you are threatening her and I know you are hurting her. I will nail your ass for this. I can promise you that."

"Jane, Jane, Jane. Jealousy is so unflattering on you. Maura is with me. She chooses to be with me." Melinda took a step closer to Jane, her posture purely antagonizing. "You lost your chance...if you even had one. Dr. Isles is so out of your league."

Jane barely heard Frosts' warnings to leave, but she clearly saw Melinda's hand come up from the left. It was instinctive, the quick defending move that had Melinda's arm wrenched behind her back and her face up against the wall. Jane used her body to add additional weight, causing Melinda to remain still. Jane pulled up on Melinda's arm causing her to curse out loud. "I will figure out what it is you want and I will bury you. Last chance, stay away from Maura Isles."

Frost pulled Jane away, instantly putting himself between the two women. He fielded Melinda's smirk, so that Jane wouldn't react again. He had no words for his partner had done what she had to do, now it was a matter of waiting for Melinda to play her hand. "Last chance for you to stay away from me. You lose Rizzoli. Maura wants me and you'll just have to accept that."

Frost was quick to escort Jane out of the house knowing that the tantrum would follow once they were far enough away; and he was right. He stood by while Jane cursed and carried on, letting her vent until she was at least somewhat satisfied. It was then that he pointed out to her that she pulled the stitches in her side. "I think you did that manhandling the ice princess in there."

"Crap." Jane used her shirt to try to soak up the blood that was beginning to run down onto her pants.

"Go home, Jane. Stay home the rest of the week like your doctor ordered." Frost knew Jane was worried about Maura and he was as well. "I will check on Maura as much as possible. I will make sure McDaniels stays out of the precinct, and out of the morgue."

"I'm going back to Maura's. She'll show up there now that she knows Maura told me. I want to be there when she does." Jane pulled the keys from her pocket just as the distinct sound of gunfire erupted around them. "Frost!"

Jane hit the ground quickly, not being able to tell where the gunfire was coming from but clearly seeing the bullets hit her rental car. She saw Frost hit the ground as well a few feet from her but found it impossible to get to him. She pulled her own gun, but could only move to the side of the vehicle that seemed protected. Jane peered around once the gunfire stopped, not seeing anyone. The sound of a racing motor the only thing she could hear for the ringing in her ears that was continuous. "Frost!"

Frost's muffled calls caused Jane to peer under the car where she instantly saw her partner lying on his back. "Frost!" Jane cautiously made her way around the car to where Barry was bleeding from a wound to his leg. Jane forced herself to stay calm as she realized how close the gunshot was to the femoral artery in her partner's leg.

"You hang in there. You hear me, Frost." Jane searched for something to stop the bleeding but grew quickly frustrated when there was nothing. "It's just a graze. Just a graze. You're going to be fine."

Jane opened up the door to her car, reaching for the radio. She tried to keep her voice calm as she called for help. Only when she announced that she had an officer down did her voice waver at all. "Jane?" Frost's was losing too much blood and Jane was losing her battle against the panic that threatened to consume her.

"It's okay. Breathe for me, Barry. Nice and easy." Jane pulled Frost so that his head was resting in her lap. "Help is coming."

Jane's relief was apparent as the sirens announced the approaching ambulance. She gently lowered Barry back so that he was lying flat and got to her feet to call attention to their position. She watched as the medics worked quickly to get her partner ready for transport. "Ma'am, you're hurt."

"It's Detective and my partner's been shot." Jane pushed the attending paramedic away from her when Korsak pulled up with numerous other officers. "Korsak!"

Korsak reached Jane quickly, trying not to but finding it impossible not to react to the blood on her clothes. "Let them check you out. Were you hit?"

"No, no, I'm fine. Frost was hit, in the leg, but he's bleeding bad." Jane was beginning to come unglued and Korsak motioned for the original medic to tend to her again.

"Let them look at you. You're bleeding pretty bad yourself." Korsak's tone said that he would pull rank if he had to and that alone was enough for Jane to lower herself down onto the back of a second ambulance. She raised her arm at the direction of the paramedic, keeping her eyes on the ambulance that had taken her partner off scene.

"You're going to need to get that re-stitched, Detective." Jane looked at Korsak who used his eyes to direct Jane to ride in the ambulance.

"Korsak, it's McDaniels. I know it, I feel it. She is involved in this and my accident." Jane's voice held a raw panic as she braced against the bandage that was being applied to her side. He ordered the ambulance to get Jane to the hospital before turning to access the scene. He shook his head at the bullet holes that littered both Jane's and Frost's car. He knew he would be lead detective on the attempted murder of two Boston detectives; his partners. He would start with McDaniels like Jane suggested, just as soon as he processed the scene.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maura had tried Jane's cell numerous times before she finally let herself fall off to sleep. She knew Jane was going to confront Melinda and she paced for nearly two hours, trying to get a hold of her. Maura hadn't realized she had even fallen asleep until the doorbell startled her awake. Looking at the grandfather clock, she realized it was well after two in the morning.

"Melinda?" Maura wasn't sure whether or not to answer the door to her, but worried what Melinda would do if she didn't.

"I need to talk to you, Maura. May I come in?" Melinda had already pushed past Maura, having no intention on waiting for permission.

"Melinda, it's late. Can't this wait?" Maura was instantly nervous and figured Melinda would pick up on that.

"Rizzoli thinks I hit you. Did you tell her that I hit you, Maura?" Melinda was furious and the way she paced made Maura even more nervous.

"She asked me what happened, yes." Maura's voice was barely audible.

"She came over after I left? It was late when I left, Maura." Melinda had stopped pacing, now using her glare to keep Maura from moving.

"I'm sorry, Melinda. Jane and I are friends. I wanted to make sure she was okay, so I asked her to come over." Maura knew she had made a huge mistake by asking Jane to come over, but she also knew she was in over her head with Melinda McDaniels.

Melinda shook her head, never taking her eyes off of Maura. "She hates that I am with you. She hates that you are choosing me over her. She's harassing me, Maura and you know I can have her shield for that." Melinda took a few steps closer to Maura. She reached out towards Maura's face, waiting patiently as Maura flinched away. "Don't be scared of me. I won't hurt you."

"Melinda, please. This has gone on for long enough. What is it you want?" Maura was afraid to pull away as Melinda used her hands to cup Maura's face. "Do you want money? I can give you money. Please just leave Jane alone."

"That's sweet, Maura. How you are trying to buy Jane's safety." Melinda let her fingers lightly trace Maura's lips, stopping on the swollen part. "She's careless, I told you that. I have nothing to do with the fact that she continues to find herself in harm's way."

Maura closed her eyes as she felt the tears well up. She felt Melinda's fingers begin to unbutton the few buttons on the front of Maura's night shirt. "What happened to her? Is she okay?"

"I don't know." Melinda pulled Maura's shirt so that it was slightly off her shoulders. "I was sleeping when I woke up with an incredible desire to see you, touch you, be with you. So, I came over. I hope you don't mind."

Maura could feel her heart drop just as Melinda's lips began to trail down her neck to her shoulders. It was when she felt Melinda's hand cup her breast that she pulled away. "I don't care what you do to me, but I won't allow you to hurt Jane like this." Maura reached for her phone only to drop it as Melinda's grasp on her wrist was painfully strong.

"I want to show you something." Melinda pulled Maura over to the couch where she roughly suggested she have a seat. She reached for the remote knowing all channels would be covering the breaking news. She watched as the reporter spoke quickly giving the facts of the two officers gunned down in the quiet Boston neighborhood where her brother's family lived. It was when Jane's file photo was displayed on screen next to Frost's that Maura let the tears fall freely. Melinda turned the volume down so that Maura could only see the scene. "See, she somehow finds herself in harm's way. I couldn't possibly have anything to do with that because she had just left me in my brother's home after harassing me."

"Melinda, I need to get to the hospital." Maura hated that she was begging, but she would do whatever she had to now to get to Jane.

"She's fine, Maura. Her partner though was wounded pretty bad it seems." Melinda sat down next to Maura and used her fingers to wipe at the tears as they rolled down her face. "She's fixated on me when there's obviously somebody out there trying to kill her."

Melinda smiled at the way Maura's eyes widened at her words.

"I want you, Maura and we both know I could take you right now." Melinda let her eyes travel the length of Maura's body. "I would never hurt you like that. I want you to want to be with me and I am confident that you will be...soon."

"You think I will want to be with you? You have demanded that I have no personal contact with my friend and when I do, she is hurt." Maura was angry and she pushed Melinda away from her in her attempt to get up from the couch. "I will never want to be with you."

Melinda waited until Maura was standing before grabbing her and forcefully slamming her back onto the couch. She grabbed her face with her fingers, allowing herself to take in the fear in Maura's eyes. "You will want to be with me." Melinda kissed Maura hard, ignoring the pain she was causing by ignoring her injured lip.

Maura closed her eyes and tried to think of Jane and how gentle and passionate her kiss was earlier that night. The ringing of her phone once again found her in the same situation as before. Melinda smiled at Maura as she reached over her to answer her phone. Maura watched Melinda's expressions as they changed.

"I'm sorry, Rizzoli. Maura is busy tonight." Melinda's grin was enough to make Maura angry, but her strong forearm that was holding her down warned her against calling out. "I'll let her know you called though."

Melinda held the phone out so that Maura could hear that it was indeed Jane on the other end before disconnecting the call. "Why, Melinda. God, why are you doing this?"

"I asked you to stay away from her; to not contact her, but you did anyway. Rizzoli is all over me right now and I don't like it, Maura." Melinda let her fingers lightly slide over Maura's face. "I want you. I want you bad, but not with Rizzoli in your head. Do you understand what I am saying to you, Maura?"

Maura shook her head, her only real thoughts were on getting to Jane right now.

"They will be looking at me hard for this and probably her hit and run as well. I don't like Rizzoli, so what. Jeff hated her too. Rizzoli wants me gone because I am in the way of her having you, but we both know how far out of your league she is, don't we, Maura?" Melinda kept her lips close to Maura's ear as she talked. "It would be in your best interest...and hers...to collaborate the fact that I was here with you the night before her accident and of course tonight as well."

"Melinda, I can't lie like that. I will have to tell them the truth. Two detectives were injured tonight, I can't..."

"You can and you will. Rizzoli eventually won't be so lucky. Do you want to be responsible for her death, Maura?" Melinda's gaze was hard and Maura could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"No." Maura closed her eyes again hating that she was being forced to stay away from Jane. Melinda had just threatened to have Jane killed and so far Jane had been hurt twice at what Maura believed to be Melinda's hands.

"It's very easy. Keep Rizzoli away and make sure she understands we are together." Melinda then lowered her lips to Maura's throat. "You make her understand that and maybe she survives a while longer."

"Melinda, please..."

"Don't be afraid of me, Maura. I don't want that." Melinda slowly got up off of Maura, pulling her to her feet. "It's late, I think I will stay here tonight if you don't mind. I really want to hold you tonight and it looks like you really don't want to be alone either."


	14. Chapter 14

Friendly Fire Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I still have hope that some day I will.

**A/N: I definitely appreciate the feedback, comments and story followers. Very encouraging. A few people have commented on the fact that Maura is smarter than I have her portrayed. Fear is a very controlling emotion as is love.**

Jane hated waiting, her impatience not hidden in any way. She rushed the doctor when he finally did manage to make it in to stitch her side up once more. She held her breath as she opted to forgo the anesthetic, she didn't want to give the doctor any excuse to leave before she was released as well. The pain was barely tolerable, and her nerves were shot. "Any news on my partner?"

"He's in surgery to remove the bullet. His surgeon says his prognosis is good for a full recovery." Jane could hear the frustration in the doctor's voice as he reminded her once again to sit still.

"We need that bullet. I have to get it to ballistics." Jane spoke more to herself, knowing the doctor tending to her really had nothing to do with Frost's surgery. "Come on!" Jane reacted to the pain, her voice angry, her temper short.

Jane pulled her shirt on over the heavy bandage. She ignored the doctor as he warned her about doing too much too soon. She refused to wait for her discharge paperwork and was immediately out in the waiting room looking for Korsak. She waded through the officers and the few members of the press who were all waiting for word on Frost. She avoided Cavenaugh, seeking out Korsak. He caught her eye and followed her out of the hospital.

"We have to get to Maura's now." Jane pleaded with Korsak, her voice nowhere near as strong as she had tried to make it.

"Jane, we've opened up a full blown investigation. McDaniels will be looked at, but so far her alibi for the time of the shooting is tight." Korsak allowed Jane to lead him to his car.

"I know, but that doesn't change the fact she was involved somehow." Jane was nearly out of breath by the time she made it to the car. "Please, just trust me on this."

Korsak climbed in behind the wheel. "She is definitely a person of interest. I do trust you, Jane, but I also know that you have been through hell. Stand down and let us follow up on your instincts."

"Stand down? Korsak, she is involved and the worst part is she is using Maura to get at me. I have to know for what and I have to get Maura away from her." Jane's voice was a mixture of determination and fear and the combination seemed to work as Korsak made his way towards Maura's home.

Jane felt the dread in the pit of her stomach, the way Melinda answered Maura's phone and taunted her was enough to push her over the edge. Of course, Melinda knew exactly how to get to Jane. Jane hated that Melinda was anywhere near Maura and chastised herself for ever leaving Maura alone to confront Melinda in the first place. Now her partner was in surgery, Melinda was with Maura and she was left to figure out what was going on.

"Frost will be okay." Korsak's voice was just loud enough to pull Jane from her thoughts.

"I heard. I want to make sure Maura is okay, then I will go back to see him."

"Jane, are you going to be able to do this? Maybe you wait in the car and let me check things out." Korsak pulled up in front of Maura's home, quickly shutting off the car.

Jane glared at her former partner and immediate supervisor before getting out of the car. She quickly made it to Maura's door, waiting until Korsak caught up before knocking loudly. She felt Korsak's hand on her arm making her wait for an answer. It was late, but Jane doubted Maura was sleeping. "Come on!"

Maura opened the door and immediately stepped aside as Jane didn't wait for an invitation in. Her attention was pulled toward the hallway where Melinda was leaning in the entrance way, slowly buttoning up her shirt. "Is something wrong, Detective?"

"Jane." Maura's nervous voice forced Jane to turn away from Melinda and focus on Maura. She didn't want to believe that Maura had been intimate with Melinda. Maura slightly shook her head no to Jane's unasked question. "Is Detective Frost okay?"

"He will be." Jane watched as Melinda made her way over to where Maura stood. She could feel her chest tighten as Melinda moved in close to whisper into Maura's ear.

"Is there something you need, Rizzoli? It's late and Maura and I have better things to do." Melinda let her arms slide around Maura's waist as she stood closely behind her.

Jane hated the fact that Melinda was touching Maura at all but the fact that she was behind Maura gave Jane an advantage. She watched as Maura braced against Melinda's touch, closing her eyes, holding her breath. Jane waited until Maura made eye contact with her before she would answer Melinda. It was when Maura opened her eyes, that Jane saw exactly what was going on. "Yeah, I need you to leave Dr. Isles's residence immediately. I know you're threatening her and I know you're involved in tonight's shooting."

"First of all, it is Maura's call whether or not I leave her home. Second of all, you wouldn't be talking right now if you truly had reason to believe I was involved in the awful tragedy tonight. I truly hope your partner is okay." Melinda stepped out from around Maura. "You really need to be careful, Rizzoli."

"Is that a threat? Are you threatening me, Mindy?" Jane quickly closed the distance, her fuse getting shorter and shorter by the second.

"Jane." Korsak had placed himself between the two women, knowing Jane was about to blow. Jane took a step back with Korsak's warning.

"Maura, I can make her leave. You just have to tell me." Jane pleaded with Maura through her eyes to trust her. To say the words so that she could have Melinda removed. Jane knew Maura was scared of Melinda's threats against her, but she just had to get Melinda away from Maura.

"Maura, honey. Tell Detective Rizzoli that everything is fine and that she is too late. You've made your choice and she will just have to accept it." Melinda smiled at Maura, but Jane could see how she threatened with just her glare.

"Maura?" Jane could see how torn Maura was. She thought back to earlier when Maura had confided in her, trusted her, kissed her. She knew Melinda had a hold of her and she was scared. "I'll be okay. She can't hurt me. Just tell me you want her gone."

Korsak watched closely as Jane kept her eyes trained hard on Maura's. She just needed Maura to say the words. Melinda quickly made her way back over to Maura, smiling at Jane as she wrapped her arms around Maura's shoulder's. "I think since you have no reason to arrest me, you need to leave now."

Jane ignored Melinda as she watched Maura fight with her fear. "Maura, you said you trusted me. It'll be okay."

"Now, Rizzoli." Melinda let her fingers slide over Maura's throat and the look on Maura's face was enough for Jane.

"Jane!" Korsak tried to dissuade Jane from reacting, but he knew it was too late. Jane was propelled forward by anger, pure rage at this point as she grabbed Melinda. The crushing tackle did little to disable Melinda as she was every bit as tough as Jane and tougher without injury.

Korsak grabbed Maura pulling her out of the way of the fighting women. Jane had managed a hard left that seemed to slow Melinda and followed with a right that all but stopped her. She then felt Korsak forcefully yank her off of the bigger blond. "Son of a bitch!" Jane was furious and found herself angry at Maura as well. She knew she was scared but why wouldn't she trust her to help her. Why wouldn't she trust that Jane could take care of herself as well as McDaniels.

"Melinda McDaniels you are under arrest for assault on a police officer." Korsak pulled his gun, shoving it in Melinda's face. He pulled her to her feet and quickly cuffed her.

"I am a police officer. I have not been officially terminated. I want charges pressed against Detective Rizzoli." Melinda smiled around the blood that began to drip from the busted lip she now wore.

Korsak called for backup as he pulled Melinda out the front door into the early morning darkness. Jane to a few steps toward Maura, her anger only slightly lessening. "Why? Why wouldn't you tell me to take her out of here?"

"Jane, can't you see what she's doing. She wants you to react. She wants you to screw up. She is provoking your every action." Maura could see that Jane pulled her stitches once again as the blood was very visible through her shirt. "She threatened to hurt you every time I refuse her and so far she has."

"Maura, you have to trust me." Jane slammed her eyes shut, forcing herself to take a breath. "Refuse her? Maura has she forced you to..."

"No. No, Jane she hasn't." Maura hated how Jane's breathing was erratic. She hated how much pain Jane was in and she hated how much danger she was now facing for having attacked Melinda.

"Trust me to help you. I can protect myself. I will find out what she is hiding and I will put an end to all of this." Jane stood still as Maura moved close to her. She watched as Maura placed her hand against the side of her face, her expression changing from fear to concern.

"Jane, you're burning up." Maura kept her hand on Jane's face, using Jane's health be a reason to touch her.

"I'm hot? I'm fucking pissed off, Maura." Jane hated how her words attacked Maura and she quickly reached for her hand as Maura began to back away. "I'm sorry, Maur. I just don't understand why you can't trust me."

"She is going to kill you, Jane! I am scared to death she will kill you and I will have to live with the guilt that I caused your death." Maura broke down into tears forcing Jane to put her anger aside as she reached for her and pulled her into her chest. "You warned me, I know you did, but I didn't listen to you."

"Shhh. Maura, it's okay. I'll fix this okay?" Jane did feel warm and she was beginning to feel a bit light-headed as well .

"Jane, I'm so sorry. I should've listened to you. I should've trusted you." Maura's voice cracked.

Jane pushed Maura back slightly so that she could look into her eyes. "Please trust me. Please listen to me." Jane waited until Maura nodded. "Come stay with me. I don't want you here when she makes bail. If she can't get to me, she will hurt you."

Maura nodded, allowing Jane to take a deep breath for the first time all night.

"I will find out what Melinda McDaniel's agenda is, I guarantee that. In the meantime, I need you to trust me. I promise you, Maura. She will not get to me or you, but you have to allow me to protect you."

"Jane, you were almost killed tonight. That's not a coincidence." Maura let her eyes take in the blood that had now soaked through most of Jane's shirt. "You need to get back to the hospital."

"Yeah, I want to check on Frost." Jane let herself fall down onto Maura's couch while she waited for her to change. She would feel much better knowing Melinda couldn't get to Maura.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura watched carefully as Jane did opt for anesthetic this time. The gash on her side had become infected and the fever that resulted worried Maura. Jane refused to let Maura leave her side despite the officers that were still at the hospital waiting to see Frost. Maura wished she could breathe for Jane as she braced against the sharp pain from the needle as it was inserted into her wound. Maura took in the bruises that were all over Jane's chest and back from the car accident. Once the doctor was finished, Jane let herself lie back on the bed. She hurt all over and she feared she would soon pass out if she tried to stand. "Maura?"

Maura reached for Jane's hand, letting her eyes take in the damage to Jane's body. She was concerned with the abdominal breathing and wondered if maybe Jane shouldn't be admitted at least overnight. "Jane?" Maura looked to Jane's face to see that she had fallen asleep holding her hand.

Maura used her other hand to smooth Jane's hair back away from her face. Her temperature was too high to the touch and Maura was alarmed enough to pry her hand out of Jane's. She found Jane's doctor and begged him to return to check on her.

Korsak stopped Maura from going back to Jane right away. "Dr. Isles, are you okay? McDaniel's hasn't hurt you has she?"

"I'm fine. I'm worried about Jane though. Her fever is spiking, I'm sure it's a due to infection and her breathing worries me." Maura was anxious to get back into the room with Jane.

"As soon as she is able she needs to get back to the precinct. Cavenaugh needs to see her ASAP." Korsak suddenly looked older than his years.

Maura could feel what was coming and she worried about how Jane would take it. "She's in trouble for what she did to Melinda tonight?"

"He's suspending her following McDaniel's complaint. This could get real ugly." Korsak lightly touched Maura's shoulder before realizing Frost's surgeon was looking for him. Maura listened as he was informed on Frost's condition.

Maura took a few minutes to grab some coffee. Frost was going to be okay. It was Jane that Maura was worried about. Hopefully they could bring her temperature down and find the source of her irregular breathing. Maura mostly worried about how Jane would handle her suspension. Once again, Melinda had managed to get to her and Maura found herself doubting Jane to be able to protect either of them from Melinda McDaniels.


	15. Chapter 15

Friendly Fire Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles or Jane or Maura. I do however own...her.

Maura was not surprised that the doctor had decided to admit Jane. She had developed an infection from the injury she sustained in the car accident causing her to run a fever that had been getting worse. The abdominal breathing was Jane's way of subconsciously dealing with a cracked rib. Maura had figured it was high and had to have been causing Jane serious discomfort. The sun was beginning to come up and the darkened room was beginning to come alive with morning. Maura was exhausted, but she was also worried about Jane who had yet to wake up from when she fell asleep down in emergency.

"Dr. Isles?" Korsak had peeked his head into the room, motioning for Maura to join him in the hall. Maura was reluctant to leave Jane as she glanced at her sleeping form once more before slowly making her way out of the room.

"Is Detective Frost alright?" Maura was concerned for Jane's partner knowing Jane had wanted to check on him.

"He's going to be okay, but will be out of commission for a while." Korak looked beat and Maura felt for the older detective. She rubbed his arm and waited for him to continue. "I need to talk to you about Melinda McDaniels."

Maura held up a finger asking Korsak to give her a minute as she quietly opened the door to Jane's room. After feeling satisfied that Jane hadn't awaken, she closed the door once again turning her attention back to Korsak. "I don't know what I can tell you that you don't already know about her."

"Do you think she's involved with Jane's accident? Or even the shooting?" Korsak wondered if Maura would confide in him, especially with Jane in the hospital as well as Frost.

"I couldn't possibly answer that for sure." Maura was nervous and Korsak picked up on that immediately.

Vince took Maura by the arm and gently guided her over away from Jane's room where there was a little sitting area. He suggested she sit and when she did, he took a seat as well. "I need you to level with me. What is going on between you and Melinda McDaniels and her and Jane? I know I'm out of the loop sometimes, but I got two detectives in the hospital and another dead since she has arrived in town."

Maura rubbed her eyes, the fatigue beginning to settle in. "I don't know what to do, Vince."

Korsak could feel the frustration and fear that crept through Maura's voice as she spoke. "Talk to me."

"Melinda has threatened to hurt Jane if I chose not to see her anymore. I called Jane and asked her to come over the night before her accident. I don't think her being nearly killed the next morning was a coincidence." Maura didn't believe in coincidences. "She doesn't want me having anything to do with Jane."

Korsak blew out a long breath, it was apparent he wasn't liking what he was hearing. "Melinda McDaniels is a person of interest in the shooting last night as well as Jane's hit and run accident. The problem is her alibi is solid both times."

"I'm sorry I can't help more." Maura closed her eyes and spoke without opening them. "I fear she will hurt Jane again, especially after tonight."

"Jane had already looked into Melinda's background, but I did as well and she is on leave from the NYPD pending further investigation into a harassment charge filed against her." Korsak sighed again, slightly shaking his head. "She is still a detective as it stands right now and she has filed a complaint against Jane for unnecessary force."

"What will happen?" Maura's question showed the guilt she carried and Korsak knew he had to know more.

"Most likely suspension if not worse. Jane could lose her shield if not her career if it is proven she is harassing McDaniels." Korsak was matter of fact with Maura at first but then softened when his words seemed to attack her. "Is Jane off base here? Is she reacting out of jealousy?"

Maura's eyes widened at Korsak's question. "You know Jane, Sargent Korsak. She wouldn't do that. She is good at what she does, so good." Maura took a few steps away, turning as if to hide her expressions.

"If Melinda is involved, we will find it." Korsak had hoped to pull Maura's attention back to him.

"She is involved. I just don't know why she hates Jane so." Maura walked away then, refusing to stop for anybody as she entered Jane's room.

"Maura? Where'd you go?" Jane was slowing pulling herself from the bed.

"Just in the hall with Sargent Korsak. Should you be getting up?" Maura was quickly by Jane's side as it was evident in her facial expressions that she was still in quite a bit of pain.

"I know Melinda is involved with the shooting and I have to find out what her problem is with me...other than you." Jane stopped her movements to study Maura for a few seconds. "What Maura?"

"Korsak seems to think you will be suspended, maybe even fired for assaulting Melinda."

"Yeah, I screwed up." Jane was on her feet and forced a smile for Maura. "It'll all work out. I just have to prove her involvement. That's what I do."

Maura loved Jane's confidence, but still she worried. She walked toward the other side of the room away from Jane which caused an awkward silence.

"Maura, what is it?" Jane was confused, but she kept her distance from Maura as it was obvious she needed it.

"Jane, what if she isn't involved? What if you end up losing your career over this? What if she is angry and comes after you?" Maura shook her head, then rubbed her temples with her fingers.

"What if you just trusted me for once? I told you, Maura. I told you she would hurt you and look what she is doing." Jane decided to close the distance then, shocked at how Maura was suddenly nervous and anxious around her. "Don't let her do this, Maura. You said you trusted me."

Maura couldn't help but feel for Jane as she listened to her raw voice as it pleaded with her, but she also knew Melinda wouldn't just leave it alone. "You're right, Jane. I should've listened to you, and now it is up to me to make her stop this."

Jane grimaced as she reached out to stop Maura from walking past her out of the room. "Whoa, where are you going?"

"Jane, how about trusting me. It is my fault that you are here, that Frost is here and that your career may be on the line." Maura stared into Jane's eyes. "Let me handle this."

"No way. Look at you. Look at what she's done." Jane raised her hand towards Maura's face only to drop it when Maura flinched away. "Look what she's doing to you, Maura."

Maura took a few steps toward the door only to be stopped by Jane's voice, unusually weak and vulnerable.

"Why, Maur? Why would you date her in the first place? Why did you blow me off for her?"

Maura couldn't help but respond to Jane when she allowed her to see how she hurt. "You only dated men...and it was obvious you didn't feel for me like I...I enjoyed Melinda's company. She allowed me to be me."

Jane pulled her eyes away from Maura. Her words stung, but she couldn't argue with them. "I've dated women before, you've never asked. I didn't want to risk our friendship, so I never..." Jane was suddenly frustrated and turned her back to Maura to change out of her gown and into her shirt.

Korsak knocked on the door, poking his head in. "I've got a lead on a blue pontiac sedan seen leaving the scene last night. I've got to go." Korsak tried to ignore the thick atmosphere in the room as he eyed Jane. "Cavenaugh wants to see you as soon as you released."

Jane waited until Korsak was gone before addressing Maura again. "I would always allow you to be you. I know I get a little irritated but that's just because every minute counts in what I do and you can't rush what you do. I get that, Maura."

"Jane, it's really not as simple as that." Maura reached for the door only to be stopped once again by Jane.

"Do not go to her, Maura. She is angry, I'm sure and she will hurt you or threaten to hurt me. Let me handle this. Let Korsak handle this." Jane's voice wavered as she spoke. She waited as Maura held the door open. "Please, Maura. Please stay away from her."

"Stay away, Jane. Just stay away." Maura left without looking back leaving Jane alone in the hospital room. The last thing she wanted was Jane hurt again and she was already going to be suspended for attacking Melinda, this much Maura was sure of.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane made it to the precinct before Korsak got back and she found herself relieved for that, despite desperately wanting to know if he found the car and or the driver from last night. She had noticed Maura's car outside and had to force herself from heading down to her office first. Maura said stay away, but what did she mean? From her? Or from Melinda?

"Rizzoli. Now!" Jane cringed at the harsh tone of her captain. Yeah, there was little doubt she was going down. She hurried in hoping to be able to plead her case before he too wouldn't hear her arguments. "Sit down."

"I'd rather stand, sir." Jane pleaded with her boss, her side still screaming at her and the extra movement would only serve to aggravate her injury.

"You need the time off anyway. You are hereby suspended without pay for the unlawful and unnecessary use of force against a fellow officer." Cavenaugh dared Jane to speak although his eyes wanted an explanation.

"She's involved, sir. I can't prove it just yet, but I will prove that she is involved in my accident, the shooting that injured Detective Frost and I still think she has some involvement in her brother's murder." Cavenaugh glared but didn't interrupt. "She's had a problem with me from the minute she arrived in town and we figure that out and I think everything will fall into our lap."

"I understand she is dating Dr. Isles? Could that be the problem she has with you?" Cavenaugh's tone shifted slightly with the questions. "Do you have a problem with that, Rizzoli?"

"She abusing her, sir."

"Has Dr. Isles reported the abuse? I mean, come on, Rizzoli. Dr. Isles is a smart woman, surely she would know the signs of abuse and report it." Cavenaugh worked to discredit Jane's theory.

"It's not about being smart enough. McDaniel's is threatening her by threatening to hurt me. And two incidents in two days. Come on, Cap, she's involved." Jane could feel her blood pressure rising.

"You are out of here for a week, suspended pending further investigation. Use the time to get healthy, you look like shit, Rizzoli." Cavenaugh dismissed Jane with a wave of his hand. "And stay away from McDaniel's. That is an order. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Jane was pissed. Her temperature rising with her mood and she was careful not to slam her boss' door as she made her way out into the squad room. Korsak had just returned, shaking his head that the lead did not pan out. "She's involved, Korsak. Please, for Maura, find it."

Korsak watched as Jane made her way out of the squad room. He figured she had gotten the news and was heading home. He would know where to find her when he needed her. He hoped like hell he would find what Jane was so sure was there and need her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura opened her office door to Melinda and silently took a step to the side. She forced deep breaths in an attempt to slow her heart rate as she closed the door behind Melinda. "Thanks for coming."

"I will always come when you call, Maura." Melinda looked rough and Maura tried hard not to make eye contact. "Maura, look at me."

Maura let her eyes take in the damage Jane had done to Melinda's face. "I need to talk to you. It's important."

"I'm sure this concerns Rizzoli. I have nothing to say. You saw her, Maura. You saw her attack me in your home for no reason." Melinda stared hard at Maura. "Actually, I'm sure there is a reason. She is extremely jealous of the relationship you and I share. She hates that I can touch you and she cannot."

Maura let out a long breath before taking a few steps further away from Melinda. "They are suspending her for her actions last night."

"That's too bad, but I told you before. Jane Rizzoli is careless. She brings her troubles on herself." Melinda took a few steps closer to Maura not surprised when Maura retreated once again. "Don't be afraid of me, Maura."

Maura was angry at herself, frustrated that the backbone she promised she'd have for Jane was suddenly non-existent in Melinda's presence. "Please, Melinda. Please drop the charges against Jane. She has worked so hard for her career and this will undoubtedly hurt her chances for any further advancement in the future."

"Maura, are you asking me to ignore what she did last night?" Melinda took her hands and let then glide down Maura's arms.

"No, not ignore. Just forgive and maybe help her out of this." Maura was careful not to tense up at Melinda's touch.

Melinda let her fingers trace the outline of Maura's lips. "Look at me, Maura. Look at what she has done to my face. I don't know if I can just forgive that."

"Please, Melinda. Please do this for me." Maura's voice was a little more than a whisper and she knew she would have to give. She only hoped that Melinda would drop the charges and Jane could get back to work and prove Melinda's involvement quickly. Her safety and her health really was a small price to pay for Jane. Jane's safety and her career.

"Kiss me, Maura. Kiss me and tell me you only want me. Tell me you have no desire for Rizzoli." Melinda kept her mouth only inches from Maura's. She waited until Maura recited the lines Melinda wanted to hear and then pulled Maura to her. The kiss was deep and passionate. Maura was careful to not alarm Melinda by the fact she was scared. Scared for her and scared for Jane. She would have to trust Melinda to drop the charges against Jane.

Maura opened her eyes to see Jane just outside the door to her office. The horrified look on Jane's face was more than enough to have Maura pull away from Melinda. The abrupt movement caused Melinda to turn and see Jane as she stormed off down the hall and away from them.

"She'll get over it." Melinda kissed Maura again. "See you tonight, Love?"

Maura only nodded before taking a seat behind her desk. She watched as Melinda winked at her before making her way out of the office. How she hoped Jane had left the building and there would be no confrontation. How she hoped Melinda would keep her word and drop the charges against Jane. How she hoped Jane would find a way to forgive her for the hurt she saw in Jane's eyes was more than enough to cause her own heart to bleed.


	16. Chapter 16

Friendly Fire Chaper 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles or the characters.

Jane heard the solid knocking on her door, pausing to listen but refusing to answer. She moved the heavy bag an impressive distance with each blow, yet still the release she was looking for was unreachable. She was pissed, frustrated...hurt. How could Maura just ignore what Melinda had done to her, to them and continue to want to be with her. She knew Maura was smart enough to know that Melinda was in some way dirty, yet still she allowed her to come near her; to kiss her. Jane punched the bag hard, feeling every bit of life drain from her body when she did so.

Again the knocking, this time louder and longer. Jane grabbed her gun, her grip tight as she peered through the peephole. She replaced her gun before opening the door. Last thing she wanted was Korsak thinking she was paranoid. "I'm behaving. Home like I'm supposed to be." Jane's voice was a mixture of bad attitude and desperate frustration.

"Not here to check on you." Korsak walked past Jane, taking in the disarray of her apartment.

"Then why are you here?" Jane let the door slam shut, her anger spilling out onto her undeserving partner.

"To check on you and from what I can see...you're doing just fine." Korsak's sarcasm was intentionally as he took a playful swat at Jane's bag.

"What? It's a safe way to be pissed." Jane's tone was an apology and Korsak's grin told her he got it. She peeled off her gloves and grabbed a towel, suddenly embarrassed at the amount of sweating her workout caused.

"Jane, I don't blame you for losing your cool on McDaniels, but now you're out of the game. What is going on with Maura and McDaniels...and you. You've got to fill me in on what's not being reported." Korsak talked to Jane in a way that made it hard to dismiss him.

"Korsak, I don't know. I'm not sure I understand what's going on either." Jane sunk down into her couch, her defeated attitude bothered Korsak enough to push her.

"Jane, I may be out of line here, but do you have feelings for Dr. Isles? I mean more than you're admitting to?"

Jane glared at the older detective. She wasn't sure if she wanted to address her feelings about Maura at all, let alone with Korsak who was as old-fashioned as they come. "Does it matter?"

"I'd say it does. It's obviously affecting how you work, how you react and how you respond. Come on, kid. Talk to me." Korsak used his shoulder to gently shove Jane.

"Vince, I didn't realize it until...until McDaniels came around. She was quick to move on Maura and Maura seemed to want to be with her." Jane watched Korsak as he processed what Jane was saying to him. She stifled a laugh when Korsak's expression changed as he put two and two together. "I didn't know either, it's okay."

"But Dr. Isles dated..."

"I know. Yes, she dated men. Doesn't really matter in the grand scheme of things, now does it?" Jane loved how uncomfortable Korsak was with all this and it made her feel at least a little less lonely.

"Jane, does she really want to be with Maura or is she just using her against you. Is her beef with you for you or because she realized how close you and Dr. Isles are?" Korsak was suddenly angry and Jane was now relieved that he was seeing the picture as she was.

"I guess that is what we need to find out." Jane looked down at her hands, lightly massaging her sore knuckles. "I believe she is threatening Maura. She has Maura believing that if she doesn't stay with her then I will somehow be hurt."

"I'd say she has followed through." Korsak added. "Her alibi's for the time of your 'incidents' are tight."

"Doesn't mean she wasn't involved." Jane was quick to dismiss Korsak's explanation. "I know for a fact she has hit Maura at least once. Maura says no to any other abuse." Jane could hear her own voice trail off.

"You don't believe her?" Korsak turned his body to face Jane and the seriousness of his actions told her that he was ready to follow any hunch Jane ever had.

Jane slightly shook her head no. "I could see it in her eyes, she is scared of Melinda. I just am not sure if she's scared for me or for her."

The silence that followed was necessary, but it only helped build the uneasiness that consumed both detectives. "I asked Dr. Isles early this morning to tell me what was going on, but she wouldn't. Jane, we can help her; protect her."

"Can we, Korsak? I have to prove Melinda's agenda and until I can she continues to control Maura. I told Maura I could help her, that I could protect myself, but she won't trust me." Jane was quickly on her feet, the pacing she did always seemed to help control her anger. "Of course, I'm telling her this from the hospital...doesn't exactly support my claim."

"Okay, but Maura does know that she is up to something, right?" Korsak was confused as to why Maura wouldn't trust Jane to protect her.

"Yeah, Korsak, she does. She told me she believes she is behind my accident and somehow involved in Frost's shooting. Yet, minutes after I'm officially suspended she is in her office with Melinda." Jane could feel her body getting warm as her mind showed her Melinda kissing Maura. She was suddenly angry again. "I don't get it. What is she doing, Korsak?"

"You're asking me?" Korsak got to his feet, taking a few steps toward Jane so that he was positioned directly in front of her. "I think she is doing what she feels she has to...to protect you. Jane, you're not well right now. She knows this. It was hard to get her away from you last night and then this morning."

Jane grabbed her head with her hands. "She is going to hurt Maura bad, Vince. I can feel it. I just wish I knew what it is she wants from me."

"Jane, I know I am clueless as to how this all works...the woman woman thing, but I think it is obvious Maura is more worried about you than herself." Korsak knew exactly how loved worked and that had to be good enough.

Jane closed her eyes letting herself remember how it felt to kiss Maura. There was so much shared between them during that short kiss and Jane knew that Maura had feelings for her. It was all there, between them. Jane suddenly cursed herself for being so blinded to what Maura was doing. She was so hurt and angry that Maura would kiss Melinda again that she failed to use her head. She let her heart lead her and right now that was hurting Maura in the worst way.

"Jane?" Korsak's voice was gentle as she took Jane by the arms. "Do you love, Maura?"

Jane was suddenly anxious and her words were stuttered. "She's my best friend and this bitch is threatening..."

"Jane, do you love her? Just answer the question." Korsak was firm, but patient.

"Yeah. I do, Korsak." Jane's voice was as vulnerable as Korsak had ever heard it.

"Okay. Then help me solve this. Tell me your hunches. All of them." Korsak sat back down, waiting for Jane to do the same.

Jane was so grateful for Korsak. "I think she is involved in her brother's murder. I know we closed it and I know we already looked at her, but Korsak we missed something. Doesn't explain why she is targeting me except that I was appointed as lead on the case."

"Until you were pulled as lead, she was involved with that." Korsak reminded Jane as if she needed to be reminded. "What else?"

"Her harassment charge in NY. She is suspended pending further investigation. Doesn't sit right with me."

"It's public record, well at least accessible to us. It's all on the up and up." Korsak encouraged Jane to continue.

"I think we need to lean on Jeff's wife. Jeff and I were known enemies, but Jeff was an upstanding detective. Cindy always respected me, but I can barely get her to look at me when Melinda's around. There's something there, or least it's worth looking into." Jane's curiosity was peeked with Korsak's expressions. "What?"

"Jeff and Melinda McDaniels are not siblings." Korsak smiled at the way Jane's mind worked. "That was a tip from Dr. Isles herself."

"How does Maura know?" Jane couldn't help but smile. Maura was still Maura no matter how scared she was right now.

"I don't know. Something about the distance between the eyes or the ears or the way the hairline starts and stops. Hell, I don't know, but she suspected enough to have me look that way and Jane, she's right."

"Half, adopted what?" Jane was suddenly on her feet.

"Legally and as far as birth certificates and so forth, they are full siblings. Born to Linda and Michael McDaniels two years apart. "Genetically, not so much. Not even partial siblings."

Jane was pacing at a quicker pace now. "Korsak, this only helps my theory. She is involved in Jeff's death and I bet Cindy has some answers for us." Jane ran toward her front door, grabbing for her jacket.

"Uh, Jane. Suspended, remember?" Korsak's tone held that authority that stopped Jane in mid-motion.

"Please. I'll behave, I promise." There would be no way Jane could sit at home and wait this out.

"It's getting late. Come with me, I'll buy my suspended colleague some dinner." Korsak led the way out of Jane's apartment. They both knew they would eat first and then make a stop or two on the way home.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Jane, let me follow up on this. What Cindy McDaniels didn't say was way more than what she did say. Don't go off with this, give it time." Korsak drove back towards Jane's apartment.

"We don't have time. You said Maura was still at the precinct, but Korsak if Cindy is more involved than she admits...I need to know where Melinda is." Jane was all over the place but mostly she was nervous for Maura.

"We'll go by the precinct first." Korsak pulled his phone from his belt. "I'll call her, okay?"

Jane's mood continued to decline when Korsak put his phone away not having reached Maura. "Go by her house." Jane fielded Korsak's glare. "I'll sit in the car."

Korsak let out a long sigh before turning the car around and heading in the other direction. Jane tapped her fingers against the window in a totally consuming nervous reaction to her gut instincts. She pulled her phone just as it rang. "Maura?"

Korsak instinctively hit the sirens and the gas.

"Maura! Maura, talk to me." Jane instantly became frantic. "Korsak, go, go!"

Jane was out of the car before it came to a complete stop, Korsak had to sprint to catch up to her.

Jane pulled her gun as she pounded hard on the door to Maura's home. She only waited a few seconds before backing up and using every ounce of strength she had to kick the door open. "No, no, no. Maura." Jane reholstered her gun before quickly making her way over to Maura who was lying on the floor in a fetal position.

"I'm sorry, Jane." Maura's voice was barely audible.

"Korsak, I need an ambulance." Jane used her hands to comfort Maura before encouraging her to turn toward her. "Maura? Maura where are you hurt?" Jane hated that her voice was anything but strong and that was what Maura was hearing.

Maura didn't answer, but she didn't have to. Jane saw the damage that had been done to Maura's face and suddenly all Jane could see was red.

"Tell me, Maura. Was this Melinda?" Maura shook her head. "Please, Maura. No more. Tell me and it's over. It's over, Maura!" Jane was crying now and didn't care who saw.

"Jane, she wants you to come after her." Maura's voice was strained and Jane had to be still to hear her. "She did this so you would. Jane, she will kill you."

Jane looked up at Korsak, simply nodding that Melinda was indeed the one who had hurt Maura. She then gently pulled Maura into a sitting position only to then pull her into her chest. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura, allowing her to cry as she protected her the only way she could now. "It's okay, Maur. It's all going to be okay."

Korsak had to order Jane to let go of Maura when the paramedics arrived. Even then she resisted until Maura asked. Maura's face was a bruised, bloody mess and the pain she was in was more than Jane could handle. Jane stood by watching as Maura was prepared for transfer. "I think it's just my ribs. I'm okay, Jane."

"I'll be there as soon as I can, okay. I'll be there." Jane reluctantly let go of Maura's hand only to grab the arm of the uniformed officer just to her right. "You, stay with her. If she goes to x-ray, you go. If she goes anywhere, you go. Do not let her out of your sight and do not let anyone near her. Do you understand me, officer?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Jane grabbed the keys from Korsak without a fight. He knew there would be no controlling Jane Rizzoli now and he prayed like hell she could control herself.

Jane's head was spinning and she feared she'd pass out if she didn't breathe. She couldn't get the vision she had of Maura out of her head. The anger that consumed her threatened her very being. How could anybody hurt Maura Isles that way? Why would anybody ever want to? Jane slammed the car into park and marched into the precinct. She had never been fueled by anger in this way; not this kind of anger.


	17. Chapter 17

Friendly Fire Chapter 17

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles or the characters. I do however own Melinda McDaniels and...uh...yeah.

Jane slammed into her captain's office just as he put down the phone. "Rizzoli, calm down."

"I need to find her, sir. You have to let me off suspension. Postpone it, I don't care. I have to find her." Jane talked fast and paced even faster. Her breathing was shallow and her side was screaming at her. Her pain was nothing compared to her anger and Sean Cavenaugh was quick to settle her down.

"I said calm down and that is a direct order!"

Jane stopped at her boss' tone and used her hands to pull her hair back from her face. "Sir..."

"Listen to me. I know what happened. We are getting an official statement from Dr. Isles now." Sean couldn't help but feel for Jane, but he had to keep his authority for he knew how Jane could be. Intense wasn't even the word and he had never seen her quite this angry.

"I have to find her." Jane's voice was low and raw.

"No. Do not make things worse. You are on suspension period. This is a domestic at this point." Cavenaugh held his hand up when as expected Jane prepared to protest. "I am hearing what you are saying. Korsak has made progress on the possibilities of her being involved in Jeff's murder and so forth."

Jane fought to keep her composure. She wanted to scream, she wanted to punch something. "She attacked Maura intentionally to get me to come for her."

"Okay, that is exactly what you are not going to do. You want to do something, go to the hospital. Go check on Dr. Isles and stay with her. Get her home safely. Let us take care of McDaniels...once we find her." Sean crossed his arms waiting for Jane to protest again.

Jane hung her head with her hands on her hips. She was tired, so tired and she was hurting. Hurting in a way she had never known.

"Jane?" Cavenaugh waited until Jane looked up at him. "Stay with her. Make sure you have your weapon."

Of course Jane would have her gun with her, but the fact that Cavenaugh mentioned it meant he truly was hearing her. "Captain, I..."

"I mean it, Rizzoli. Get her home and stay with her. If McDaniels shows up, you call it in. Do not go looking for her, you are on suspension. Am I clear?" Cavenaugh stood in front of Jane, insisting she answer.

"Yes, sir."

Sean cringed at the way Jane sounded. "You could use the rest as well. I mean it, stand down on this."

Jane walked out into the squad room. She glanced at Korsak knowing he would be informed where she was headed. She knew her hands were tied so to speak and she would have to wait until Melinda was found before she could do anything. All Jane could do was hope Melinda came to her, or Maura.

The walk into the hospital was tough for Jane. She wondered what she would say to Maura, how she would react to seeing her wearing Melinda's rage. If she would even want her to stay with her. She had her orders, but ultimately the decision was Maura's if she wanted company at all. Jane asked and was directed into the emergency room where Maura was resting in a bay not far from where Jane had been earlier.

Jane stood taking in Maura who rested comfortably with her eyes closed. The bruising on her face was more pronounced and the swelling was just as bad if not worse. Jane could only image how bad the bruises were on the rest of her body that she couldn't see. "Maura?"

Maura turned her head, slowly opening her eyes. "Jane. I asked them to call you."

"Why? Has she shown up here?" Jane made her way closer to Maura's bed. "Maura, please let me help you."

"No. She hasn't come here. Jane..."

"Maura, please. You have to report her. We will find her and stop all this." Jane's voice cracked and it was all she could do to keep the tears away.

Maura closed her eyes again and Jane wondered how much pain medication she had been given. "Jane, I have reported her, but it doesn't matter. She is the police. She knows how to do this and get away with it."

"I am the police. I am your friend, Maura and she will not get away with this." Jane picked up Maura's hand, relieved when Maura wrapped her fingers around her hand. "I want to stay with you when we leave here. Okay?"

Maura nodded, trying but failing to get a deep breath in. "We are waiting on the x-rays, but I think two if not three broken ribs."

Jane didn't trust herself to keep the anger from her voice, so she just squeezed Maura's hand.

"Jane, what if she shows up?" Maura's voice was weak and Jane could hear the pain she was in.

Jane leaned in close, her mouth almost touching Maura's ear. "Then I will kill her."

xxxxxxxxxx

Jane drove Maura home, her attention everywhere at once. She was nervous, yet anxious for Melinda to show. She locked the door once they were inside and immediately checked every room as a precaution. She checked every window as well relieved Maura didn't question her actions.

"Let me help you." Jane could barely keep her eyes off Maura's face as she helped her into her bedroom and then onto her bed. "Tell me what you need me to do."

Jane watched as Maura finally lost her battle with composure. She felt helpless as Maura buried her face in her hands. She could barely breathe, let alone cry. Jane sat down on the bed, gently pulling Maura's hands away from her face. "I'm sorry, Jane."

"Shhh. Maura, no. I'm not angry at you. Could never be." Jane held both of Maura's hands with her own. "Let me help you change so you can sleep."

Maura nodded as she sat upright, slowly unbuttoning her shirt. The slow movements were hard for Jane to watch but she waited until the expression on Maura's face asked for her help. The dark bruises that were revealed on Maura's abdomen were too much for Jane as she was quickly on her feet.

"I have to go find her. I can't let her get away with this." Jane grabbed her gun from Maura's dresser where she had placed it for easy access.

"Jane! Please!" Maura's voice stopped Jane instantly. "She told me she knew you would come for her when you found me. She told me she will kill you and make it look like your fault."

"Maura, I can't just do nothing. Look at what she's done to you." Jane walked back over to where Maura was trying to stand. Jane put her hands on Maura's shoulders to stop her from moving.

"Jane, please don't leave me here alone." Maura's voice shook and it was enough to get Jane to sit down on the bed again with her.

"I know you're scared, Maura. God, I'm so sorry." Jane placed her hand against Maura's cheek, relieved when Maura grabbed it.

Maura stared into Jane's eyes, not caring that the tears flowed freely now. "You were always good enough. I just never thought..."

"Doesn't matter."

"It does. Jane, I let her touch me when she threatened to hurt you. I let her so that she wouldn't and she hurt you anyway." Maura tried to take a deep breath but couldn't. "I called her on the fact that she wasn't related to Jeff biologically and she hit me. Jane she wouldn't stop."

"Shhh. I'm going to find her, Maura and I am going to end all of this. One way or the other." Jane used her fingers to carefully wipe away Maura's tears. "Come on, lay down."

"You too, Jane. You must be exhausted." Maura lied back against the bed and Jane couldn't help but let her eyes travel Maura's battered body.

Jane grabbed her gun, placing it on the bedside table before climbing in next to Maura. Maura was right, she was exhausted and finally allowing herself to lie down was exactly what she needed. Jane lied on her side so that she was facing Maura. "Tell me if you need anything."

Maura only nodded and Jane reached up to turn the lights off. She somehow felt less vulnerable in the dark. Almost as if she had an advantage over Melinda this way.

Jane woke up several times, a few times when she moved wrong and the pain was too much and a few times when Maura cried out for the same reasons. Each time she grasped Maura's hand just to let her know she was there.

"Jane?" Maura's voice was quiet, but loud enough to wake Jane. "Jane, I didn't know what to do."

"It's okay, Maur." Jane mumbled her words, the exhaustion evident in her voice.

Maura moved so that she was close enough so that Jane could feel her breath on her face. She opened her eyes in time to see Maura move in to kiss her. Jane quickly put her hands up so that they framed Maura's face, thus stopping her movements. The two women stared at one another, neither attempting to speak.

"Are you sure?" Jane's voice was raspy, cutting in and out with each word.

Maura didn't answer but placed her lips against Jane's. The kiss was light and friendly at first, Jane's hands still holding Maura's face. Maura pulled back, giving Jane a chance to reject her and when that didn't happen she kissed Jane with all the emotion she was feeling. Maura struggled to breathe and Jane pulled away because of it. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"No, Maura. It's just you're hurt and I don't want you to do something you're not ready to do." Jane guided Maura so that she was lying flat on her back, pleased to see her breathing even out. Jane propped herself up on one elbow, looking Maura in the eyes. "We'll get through this, okay?"

Maura nodded and Jane suddenly realized the disappointment in Maura's expression.

"I can't give you what Melinda can. I don't do high society. I'm a detective on city pay from a blue collar family. I could never be enough for you." Maura loved Jane's voice and in the darkened room her words only stung that much more.

"I was wrong, Jane. You have always been enough for me." Maura reached up, letting her fingers skim Jane's face.

Jane lowered herself so that she was positioned directly over Maura, careful not to let her body touch her for fear of hurting her. She kissed Maura, softly at first, but with more need when Maura responded. Jane used her hands to keep her balance so that she wouldn't hurt Maura despite feeling her move under her. It was then that she slowed the kiss down, wanting to make this very moment last forever. Jane's breathing changed and Maura opened her eyes to see Jane staring at her. "I want you, Maura, but not tonight. You're hurt and scared. I don't want you to associate me with pain and fear. Ever."

Maura slid her hands under Jane's shirt, letting her fingers trace the firm muscle that was Jane's abdomen. She had seen Jane without a shirt many times, but never had she been allowed to touch her like this. "Please, Jane."

Jane closed her eyes to Maura's touch. She loved and hated hearing her beg, but the time wasn't right and the last thing Jane wanted was for Maura to regret her in the morning. Jane lowered her mouth back down to Maura's. It would take every ounce of willpower she ever had to resist Maura tonight, but she truly believed it would be better to wait.

"You don't want to touch me because of Melinda. I understand." Maura pulled away, accepting the fact that Jane didn't want to love her.

No, no, that's not true at all." Jane forced Maura's to look her in the eyes. "I want you, Maura. I have wanted you for a long time."

"It's okay then. I need you, Jane. Tonight." Maura returned her hands to Jane's body, watching as Jane worked to control her breathing.

Jane would do anything for Maura and she wanted her to touch her; to love her. Jane kissed Maura deeply, letting her tongue explore her mouth. Jane tried to listen to Maura's breathing to tell if she were in pain, but all she could hear was her own heart beating against her chest. Jane jerked slightly when Maura's hands found her wound. She had forgotten the pain due to Maura's needs, and tried to play it off.

"I'm sorry, Jane. We should stop." Maura tried to pull away but Jane stopped her. Maura let Jane stare her down, recognizing the desire in her eyes.

"I love you, Maura. I didn't realize how much until I kissed you the other night." Jane let her lips find Maura's neck, her kisses hungry and demanding. Jane could feel Maura responding under her and the movement encouraged Jane to use her tongue to taste Maura. She found her lips again and kissed Maura now with blind passion. Jane wanted to wait for Maura's sake, but she knew she wouldn't be able to resist much longer.

Maura's hands had moved to Jane's breasts and the touch was enough to make Jane abandon any self control. She sat up on her knees, looking down at Maura finding it hard to believe they were here like this. "Please, Jane."

The sudden pounding on Maura's front door made Jane react. She placed her hand on Maura's chest, keeping her down. "Stay here. Do not move." Jane climbed off the bed, quickly retrieving her gun.

"Jane..."

"I mean it, Maura. Do not come out there." Jane listened to the knocking as it was louder, longer. She glanced back at Maura before making her way out to find out who had pulled her away from what was sure to be an incredible experience. Jane prayed it was Melinda and she prayed Maura would stay put.


	18. Chapter 18

Friendly Fire chapter 18

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles. I don't own Melinda McDaniels...crap, yeah I do.

Jane gripped her gun tight as she made her way to the door. "Who is it?" The tone of her voice was enough to stop the next round of knocking.

"Jane."

"Korsak?" Jane angrily opened the door. "What!"

Korsak gave Jane a minute to calm her nerves. "I thought you may have been sleeping."

"Any other time you call." Jane raised her gun to show Korsak what his visit had done to her nerves.

"Cindy McDaniels called the precinct. Wants to talk to you Asap." Korsak stepped past Jane into Maura's home. Jane eyed the two uniformed officers that followed in behind Korsak.

"Korsak, I'm not leaving her. Can't this wait until morning." Jane glanced at the clock on the wall. "A few more hours?"

Korsak glanced toward Maura who had made her way into the living room. "Dr. Isles."

"Korsak, any word on McDaniel's?" Jane made her way over to Maura, telling her with her eyes that everything was okay.

Korsak nodded before taking a few steps toward the front door. Jane closed her eyes as she raked her fingers through her hair.

"Jane, it's okay. I know you need to go." Maura lightly touched Jane's arm, but pulled away when she realized what she had done.

Jane looked into Maura's eyes a long few seconds before turning her attention to the uniformed officers. "Nobody gets in here. Nobody. Is that clear?" Jane had no problem pulling rank, her suspension not factoring in at all. She figured the officers knew why they were there.

Jane turned, making her way back into Maura's bedroom where she grabbed her jacket. She pulled it on quickly, looking up when Maura entered the room. "I won't be long. This could be very important."

"I know." Maura's voice shook just a little but Jane easily noticed. She closed the distance with two steps, taking Maura's face in her hands. The kiss she placed on Maura was everything they had just been and everything she had hoped they'd be.

"Do not leave, Maura. Please stay with the officers. They will have orders to shoot anybody that tries to get in here." Jane refused to let go of Maura's face until she agreed.

"Be careful, Jane."

Jane kissed Maura again quickly before leaving her standing alone in her bedroom. Maura wrapped her arms tightly around herself in an attempt to stop the shaking. She felt safe when Jane was with her and when she wasn't she seemed to be afraid of everything. She could only hope that when this thing with Melinda was over that would change.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jane, if I felt this could wait..."

"I know, Korsak. It's fine." Jane kept her eyes fixed on the road ahead of them. "Cindy McDaniel's is afraid of Melinda as well, I could tell that every time I went to her house."

"If McDaniels is there or shows, you have to get off scene." Korsak took quick glances at Jane as he drove. "Jane, don't make me regret this."

"Yeah, I got it." Jane nervously tapped her fingers against the car window.

"Is Dr. Isles alright?" Korsak's tone changed and Jane could only appreciate his concern.

"She's hurting. She's scared, but she'll be okay." Jane kept her eyes forward, ignoring the knowing look Korsak was shooting her. "She'll be better once Melinda is in custody."

Korsak pulled up in front of Cindy McDaniels' home where he shut the car off and sat in silence. "Jane, we'll find her and we'll figure all this out. Just have to keep your head in this."

Jane answered by getting out of the car. Her body argued with her as she realized just how exhausted she really was. The walk up to the front door seemed to take forever as Jane continuously scanned her surroundings. Korsak was equally as cautious as he knocked on the door. Jane kept her hand on her gun and her eyes focused on anything behind them.

"Jane, please come in." Cindy McDaniels was nervous, Jane could see that immediately as she quickly shut the door behind Korsak. "I'm sorry to call now, I know it's late."

"Cindy, what is going on? Do you know where Melinda is?" Jane took Cindy by the arms, directing her to the couch.

"No. She's not here, and neither are her belongings." Cindy looked from Jane to Korsak and back to Jane. "I heard she hurt Dr. Isles?"

Jane only nodded, not trusting her voice at this point. Melinda was on the run and she had no intentions on coming back to her brother's home.

Cindy closed her eyes as she shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Jane. I'm sorry I couldn't say anything earlier, but..."

"Has Melinda hurt you as well, Cindy?" Korsak was blunt, earning him a cautious look from Jane.

"Jeff had a very healthy life insurance plan. With his line of work we thought...with the kids..."

"Okay, Cindy. I understand." Jane's comforting voice encouraged Cindy to continue.

"Melinda has threatened to...she threatened to leave my children without either parent if I didn't sign over the insurance check." Cindy looked up at Korsak.

"So, this is about money?" Korsak knew there was more to it than that, had to be.

"No. There's more." Jane held her hand up to Korsak. "There is more, isn't there Cindy? Has the check come? Is that why she left?"

"No, Jane. It hasn't come yet. Jeff and Melinda had a huge fight not long before he died. He refused to tell me what it was about, but he was very upset. He and Melinda had always been close growing up." Cindy got to her feet, her actions telling the detectives she would return in a moment.

"Do you think she knows that they aren't siblings?" Korsak whispered to Jane.

"Yeah, I think she does...now." Jane rubbed her temples hoping to fight off the impending headache while she waited for Cindy to return.

Cindy entered carrying a small box that she handed to Korsak. "I think I realize what the fight was about and why Jeff was so upset."

Jane stood directly in front of Cindy, making sure her attention was focused on her alone. "Tell me, Cindy. Tell me what you know."

"Jeff must have found out that Melinda was not biologically related to him. The paperwork he filed for is all in the box. He must have had a reason recently to look into it because he never mentioned having any suspicions before." Cindy looked at Jane with a pained expression on her face. "Jane, there is a name written on Melinda's birth certificate in Jeff's handwriting. I recognize the name from hearing Jeff talk with is partner and the news and so forth."

Jane glanced up at Korsak before quickly looking back at Cindy. "What's the name?"

"Charles Hoyt."

Korsak was immediately close to Jane, letting her use him to help steady herself. Jane grabbed her head with both hands as she tried to accept what Cindy's suspicions were. "Korsak? You said Maura suspected they weren't siblings. Has she had a chance to run any DNA samples yet?" Jane's voice was very low, very controlled.

"I'm sure she has. She would've said something I'm sure if the results were back." Korsak opened the box, pulling the birth certificate with Jeff's handwriting on it out and handing it to Jane.

"Cindy, you can't stay here. We need to get you and your girls someplace safe until we find Melinda." Jane was suddenly frantic and Cindy's expression said she understood the urgency. "Korsak?"

"Jane, slow down. We need to follow up on what ever Jeff had found. Charles Hoyt was a big name for the Boston PD. Jeff was involved as well." Korsak pulled out his phone to call for transportation for Cindy and the girls to a safe house.

Jane briefly looked through the rest of the contents in the box. Jeff had either sent for or received all of Melinda's records from the NYPD as well as her medical records as well. Jane knew there were ways to obtain pretty much anything he may have wanted to see and she didn't doubt Jeff used his clout as a Boston homicide detective to help his cause.

Jane waited until Korsak hung up the phone before stating what she felt to be true. "Melinda is at the very least behind Jeff's murder, probably because he found out who she was. If she truly is Hoyt's child, there's reason to believe he trained her as he trained so many others."

"Jane, you're jumping to conclusions." Korsak couldn't help but agree with Jane's theories despite his caution.

"Am I, Korsak? It all makes perfect sense. Melinda won't stop until she kills me, per daddy's instructions." Jane started to wring her hands together, a nervous habit that came with any mention of Hoyt. "Maura just got caught in the crossfire."

Jane sat down on the couch, letting her head fall into her hands. "Jane, you couldn't have known."

"But I did know. I knew something was not right from the minute she showed up." Jane was suddenly angry and got to her feet quickly. "She used Maura to get at me. She could've just come for me, but she wanted to torment me in every way possible. I will never be free of him, Korsak."

Cindy had hurried and had the girls ready when the officers arrived. "Jane, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you earlier, but..."

"I know, Cindy. I know." Jane barely looked at Jeff's widow. She couldn't help but feel responsible in some ways and helpless in others.

The ride back to Maura's was done in silence, both Jane and Korsak lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't until Korsak shut the car down in front of Maura's home did he try to even say anything to Jane. "None of this is your fault, you know that."

"Korsak, how am I supposed to tell Maura that Melinda's only intention with her was to hurt her to hurt me?" Jane's defeated tone filled the car and caused Korsak to turn in his seat so that he was facing Jane head on.

"Give her a chance to understand." Korsak lightly touched Jane's hand with his finger. "I know what you went through. She knows what you went through. Just be there for each other."

Jane sat in silence a while longer. She wondered where Melinda would have gone to. Her first thought was that she was on the run and had left the area. Then she thought about what Maura had said about Melinda hurting her so that Jane would come for her. That alone told Jane that she had to still be in the area. She wanted Jane to find her. Maybe it would be better to let Melinda come for her instead. Jane was so tired she couldn't think straight. She knew she would have to lie down and get at least a few hours of sleep, but first she would have to make sure Maura was okay.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Jane excused the officers once she entered Maura's house, but they insisted on staying. They had their orders and Jane gave Korsak a wave when she realized he had given those orders. Jane reiterated the importance of not allowing anybody to enter the house, deadly force was not only permitted if necessary, but expected.

The sound of Maura's soft breathing was enough to make Jane stop in the doorway of the room. She truly was beautiful and even more so as she slept. Jane could tell it was in no way a peaceful sleep as Maura seemed to adjust constantly. Jane felt almost guilty for taking the few minutes to take Maura in. The misplaced guilt was just that, but still Jane couldn't help but feel the need to apologize to Maura.

"You're exhausted. Please, come lie down." Maura's voice almost made Jane lose it as she did as Maura had asked. She pulled her jacket and boots off before placing her gun close by her on the table by the bed.

"I'm sorry, Maura. You don't deserve to ever be hurt like this. Ever." Jane's voice was exceptionally raw as she let her body collapse onto the bed next to Maura.

"Sleep, Jane. I'll be here when you wake up." Maura let her fingers trace the scar on the back of Jane's hand as she draped it over her abdomen.

Jane wanted to look at Maura, to tell her what she had found out; what they had suspected but she couldn't pry her eyes open. Instead she concentrated on the sound of Maura's breathing and the feel of her fingers on her hand as she told Jane without words that she probably already knew what Jane had just found out.

"We're going to get through this." Maura's soft, comforting voice was the last thing Jane heard before she lost her battle against consciousness.


	19. Chapter 19

Friendly Fire Chapter 19

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles, Jane, Maura, Korsak, Frost...I do own Melinda McDaniels...

**A/N: Sorry guys for the slight delay in updating. Had to deal with some "Friendly Fire" of my own this past week. All's well that ends well...so they say.**

Jane tried to be as quiet as possible as she moved around Maura's darkened bedroom. She needed to check on Cindy and her girls and told Korsak she would be ready as early as possible. In reality, all Jane wanted to do was lie in bed; Maura's bed, with Maura. Jane found herself staring at Maura's sleeping form hoping that when this was all over, there would be plenty of time for just that.

Surely Maura had something stronger than ibuprofen in her medicine cabinet. Jane felt wrong for looking, but she really needed something. She didn't want to take what they had given her at the hospital or what they had given Maura. She knew she would have to be alert and focused. Her body was protesting every movement and she knew she was pushing herself. She had to find McDaniels and she prayed she wouldn't have to physically restrain her when she did. Melinda McDaniels was strong, every bit as tough as she would expect and unfortunately, Jane knew she would have the upper hand if there were any kind of physical confrontation. There was only a few ibuprofen left and Jane took them all making a mental note to replenish Maura's drug wall.

Jane wondered if she should wake Maura before leaving, the last thing she wanted was Maura to be worried. She figured that was inevitable, but decided Maura needed to know as much as possible what was going on.

"Jane, what's wrong? Where are you going?" Well, that settles that, Jane wouldn't have to wake Maura after all.

Jane walked over and took a seat next to Maura on the bed. She held her hand up to stop Maura from sitting up. "Relax, Maur. You need to rest as much as possible, you're gonna be hurting a lot worse today."

"Have they found Melinda?"

Jane shook her head, pleased Maura was heeding her advice and had relaxed against her pillows. "I want to check on Cindy McDaniels. We moved her to a safe house last night and I want to make sure she is doing okay."

"Melinda is the police, Jane. Wouldn't she be able to find Cindy?" Maura talked with her eyes closed and this both alarmed and relieved Jane.

"We've thought of that." Jane let her fingers run down the length of Maura's forearm. "Maura, I am so sorry. I would give anything..."

"Jane, I know. You're not responsible for this. If anything I should have listened to you, trusted you and I didn't." Maura opened her eyes and the tears that began to form moved Jane to change the subject slightly.

"Maura, what made you suspicious of Melinda not being related to Jeff?" Jane reached for her

phone when the alert for an incoming text came through. Jane looked up at Maura after reading the message, still wanting an answer.

"I had a hunch." Maura smiled knowing Jane would call her on the fact that she didn't believe in gut instinct.

"Well, your hunch paid off. Korsak just got a call from Pike. The DNA results are in and Hoyt is confirmed to be Melinda McDaniel's biological father." Jane hung her head after sharing her text with Maura. "It all makes sense now."

"I hate it when Pike is using my office when I'm not there. He adjusts my chair and I can never get it back to where it suits me." Maura's voice was weak and the sound of it made Jane look up.

"He trained her. She is his apprentice. She knows he liked to torment couples." Jane got to her feet, rubbing her temples. How she wished Maura had something stronger in her medicine cabinet. "Maura, I'm not sure Melinda had any other intentions with you other than to hurt you...to get at me. I'm sorry, Maura."

Maura barely moved, just her eyes as they followed Jane. "I suppose I just don't catch on to things like this. I am not skeptical by nature, I guess I like to believe that people are genuine."

"Most are Maura and I love that you still see the good in people first. I usually don't and I know that's a direct result of my job, of who I am and have become." Jane stood in front of Maura, staring down at the beautiful woman she had just kissed with so much passion the night before. "Even though Melinda has an agenda, I still think she was attracted to you. It would be very hard not to be."

"What are you going to do? Now that you know this? Jane, you've got to let Korsak handle this investigation. You're in no shape physically to handle Melinda and that is what she wants, you know. She wants you to find her, she wants to kill you." Maura's words trailed off at the end and the emotion was enough to make Jane sit down once again close to Maura.

Jane leaned in and kissed Maura. She didn't wait for Maura to respond, she just wanted to let her know that she wanted and needed her. She leaned her forehead against Maura's carefully, mindful of the dangerous, dark bruising that covered much of Maura's face. "I am going to find her, Maur. I am going to bring her down and if she ends up with her father, then so be it. I am also going to come back here, to you...if that is what you want."

Maura caught Jane's lips and the passion from the night before was there and then some. Of course that is what she wanted, more than anything. "Go, Jane. Please, be careful."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Things will get better soon." Jane took a seat next to Jeff's youngest daughter. "I really don't think you'll have to stay here too long."

"I don't like it here. The other kids are mean and they made fun of my sister for crying." Samantha McDaniel's was about seven in Jane's estimation and seemed to be a lot older than her years. "Nobody made fun of momma for crying."

"I'm sorry, Sam. As soon as I find your Aunt Melinda you all can go home." Jane studied the little girl carefully. She wanted to but decided against asking Samantha if she knew where Melinda may have gone.

"My daddy is never going to come back. Aunt Melinda says that happens sometimes when you are the police." Samantha studied Jane's gun that was partially visible from under her jacket. "Did you use to work with Daddy?"

"I did. Your daddy was a very good police officer." Jane smiled but she was sure little Sam knew she was sad too.

"Ryan used to come eat dinner with us sometimes but he hasn't visited since Daddy died." Sam got up as if on cue when Cindy approached. Jane watched her as she avoided the other children.

"This has been hard on them, but I guess that's to be expected." Cindy gave Jane a slight hug. "Thanks for coming by."

"Of course. Cindy, I know this is hard, but I need more. Any idea where Melinda may have gone?" Jane wasn't worried about showing the frustration she was feeling.

Jane blew out a long breath as Cindy simply shook her head. "So Melinda is the daughter of a monster. It makes sense now that Jeff was so upset. He rarely talked about work when he came home; most things I heard was because I overheard."

"You and Jeff had been married for what twelve, thirteen years?" Jane hated that it seemed like she was drilling Cindy, but she couldn't help but feel Cindy had more answers even if she didn't realize it.

"Fourteen next month." Cindy's voice cracked but she composed herself quickly. "Being married to a cop isn't easy."

"I bet." Jane could only imagine. "Were he and Melinda always close as far as you knew?"

"Very. We hadn't seen much of Melinda the past two years or so. Her position with NYPD kept her busy and she rarely came out for Thanksgiving or Christmas like she used to. She was very close with our girls, but she rarely acknowledged them lately." Cindy suddenly realized what she had said. "Maybe she found out somehow she was not Jeff's biological sister just recently?"

"Maybe." Jane knew Korsak had set Frost up to do some digging from the hospital. Melinda's current situation with NYPD needed clarifying and now that she was wanted here in Boston for assault on an official, she hoped her superiors would be a bit more forthcoming. "Cindy, have you seen Ryan lately?"

"Just at the funeral. He and Jeff had been partnered for so long he said it felt like he lost his own brother." Cindy shook her head. "I guess that's the way it goes with partners."

"Ryan was granted leave. It's unclear if he'll come back to homicide at all." Jane studied Cindy carefully before asking the next question. "Samantha says he used to come to dinner often with Jeff. He was close with the girls?"

"Oh yes. Ryan was always so good to these girls. Jeff trusted him with their lives and his own." Cindy then did smile. "I guess that's that bond partners share that he used to tell me I could never understand."

"It's an easy bond to understand, but it's a very hard bond to break and when it is broken in this way it is very hard to heal." Jane spoke with a sadness that Cindy did understand. "I will be in touch. I promise you as soon as I find Melinda I will get you all home, okay?"

Cindy shook her head and stood when Jane did. "Jane...do you think Melinda is behind Jeff's death? You found his killer, right?"

Jane didn't want to say too much too soon but yes, she definitely believed that. "I know that Melinda hurt Dr. Isles severely. She is wanted for that and we are looking for her for that reason. Anything else comes up I will let you know. You and your girls are here as a precaution. Please call me if you are contacted in any way, nobody knows you are here."

Jane lightly touched Cindy's arm before leaving. She glanced around as she made her way to the car where Korsak was waiting patiently. "Anything?"

"No, not a creature was stirring..." Korsak knew his attempt at light humor was lost on Jane. They had both secretly hoped Melinda would follow Jane from Maura's home to the safe house where Cindy was.

"Korsak, Ryan Pearson."

"Jeff's partner? He's good police. Probably won't be back to homicide though, maybe leave the force as well from what I'm hearing." Korsak stared at Jane knowing there was a reason she brought him up.

"I want to look at him a bit closer." Jane settled in beside Korsak as he headed back to the precinct. "I also want to speak with Jeff's mother again."

Korsak nodded. "There will be around the clock protection for Dr. Isles until Melinda is in custody. Already approved and then some by Cavenaugh. Oh, and your suspension has been lifted pending the outcome of this investigation."

Jane smiled. "Cavenaugh is finally hearing me."

"Jane, according to records, Melinda McDaniel's is two years older than Jeff, born to the same parents. Mrs. McDaniel's must have plenty to tell us now."

"She will." Jane stared out the window, letting the hum of the car slowly calm her nerves. "Korsak, do you think Melinda hurt Maura...I mean more than the obvious?"

Korsak shrugged, clearly uncomfortable with the question. "Would she say, do you think?"

"I'm not sure." Jane mumbled her answer. "I am worried she will get to Maura before I find her. Korsak, I have to look at Melinda like she is Hoyt. Hoyt would kill her."

"We'll find her." Korsak continued to drive letting Jane's words bounce around inside the car.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Melinda stared at the entrance to the safe house. She could only shake her head at Rizzoli and how predictable she was. It was a toss up between whether Jane wanted her to follow her or was improperly prepared in case she did. Melinda was not a huge fan of Jane Rizzoli, but even she wouldn't be that careless. It was clearly a set-up. Melinda pulled out of the hidden area, keeping more than enough distance between her and Korsak's car. Once she was sure they were headed back to the precinct, she continued with her plan to destroy Jane Rizzoli.

Melinda made her way up to Jane's apartment. Access took less effort than she had originally planned for, obviously Jane relied on her gun to protect her when she was inside but didn't give much thought to her home otherwise. Her security system was easily breeched and Melinda was inside in no time. She took a few minutes to scan the apartment, it was obvious Jane hadn't been home much in the last few days; what a shame.

The pictures scattered around Jane's home showed her and her family, happy and healthy. Melinda took a few minutes to study each one before smashing each individual picture. The sound of shattering glass was more than enough to make Melinda smile. She continued on into Jane's bedroom where she took her time going through her closet. She had to admit Jane was a desirable size for any woman, not the most feminine but sexy nonetheless. She let her knife slice through each of her red sox shirts. Melinda was definitely a Yankees fan and she could only laugh as she destroyed Jane's beloved jerseys.

The apartment was quiet minus the sounds of breaking glass in Jane's bedroom. Melinda picked up a picture of Jane and Maura at what seemed like last years Christmas party. The anger that consumed Melinda as she stared at the picture was nearly too much as Melinda began to shake violently. She broke the glass, removing the picture and promptly tore it in half. She placed both halves on Jane's unmade bed and pulled two scalpels from her pocket. Carefully she pinned the pictures to the bed using the scalpels and then slowly pulled out her knife. She sliced her palm without acknowledging pain so that blood would drip onto Jane's half of the picture. She stood perfectly still until Jane's face was covered with her blood before moving on to destroy the rest of her apartment.

Melinda searched for and finally found Jane's photo albums. She figured she'd find her diplomas and certificates as well. It was like payday when she came across Jane's graduation picture. She continued until she found the newspaper clipping of how Detective Rizzoli killed Charles Hoyt. She placed the article onto Jane's bed, unwrapped her hand so it would continue to bleed but was careful not to allow any blood to cover the picture of her father. She figured Jane would have figured out by now that she was a product of Charles Hoyt and it would be that much sweeter if Jane knew that Melinda knew she knew.

The kitchen was a mess, Rizzoli wasn't much of a housekeeper. Melinda would be lying if she said she didn't understand that with the way detectives kept odd hours. Jane's cabinets were neatly organized though until she very methodically took her hand and swiped the glasses onto the kitchen floor. She reveled in the sound of her boots crunching the shattered glass under her feet. There was one beer left in the refrigerator which Melinda helped herself to, making a face at Jane's choice of drink. She took a seat on Jane's couch, kicking her feet up on the coffee table as she pulled her phone from her pocket.

"I think it's time. Dr. Isles has had enough time to heal." Melinda hung up her phone, taking a long swig of Jane's beer.


	20. Chapter 20

Friendly Fire Chapter 20

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles or any of the characters from Rizzoli and Isles.

"It's a shot to leg. When I was your age, they would've wrap the wound and I'd be back out on the streets that day." Korsak poked through the get well flowers and cards that sat by the window in Frost's hospital room.

"When you were my age..." Frost was cut off by Jane's impatient sigh. "Okay, okay. Melinda is suspended from her duties pending further investigation of the complaints filed against her."

"We already know that much." Jane was purely aggravated but she forced herself to settle down. "Sorry, Frost. I'm just...frustrated."

"I know. This wasn't the first time she has been suspended for her behavior toward other female officers. She is likely to be fired and she knows this." Frost turned his laptop to show Jane a picture of a young Melinda McDaniels.

"Anything on Ryan Pearson that isn't already in the files?" Jane's voice was raw causing Korsak to look up at her. "He hasn't been by to see Jeff's wife or kids since the funeral. I think that's odd considering how close Cindy said he was to all of them."

"Nothing stands out. He and Jeff were partnered since Ryan was transferred to Homicide. They've been partnered longer than Korsak's been married...collectively." Frost quickly lost the grin when Jane grabbed her head in frustration. "Jane, Ryan is clean."

"Where the hell is she!" Jane growled her question prompting Korsak to approach her.

"I think I need to get you back to Dr. Isles' place and we'll continue on this. Jane, you're injured, exhausted and worried." Korsak had a hold of Jane's arms, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"I can handle this, Korsak." Jane refused to blink as she forced her words. "I will handle this."

"Jane, you're going to get yourself killed." Korsak's voice was full of authority. "Please don't make me pull rank."

Jane shrugged out of Korsak's hold. She pulled her hair up into her no nonsense ponytail if for nothing else something to do with her hands. "Please, Vince. Don't do this to me. Don't pull me."

"I know how important finding McDaniels is to you, but Jane, physically you're ready to fall." Korsak glared at Jane as she pleaded with him through her eyes.

"Vince..." Jane's voice was no more than a whisper. "I saw how bad Maura was hurt last night. I have to find her. I have to."

Frost watched the exchange before interrupting. "Charles Hoyt's childhood home was not far from Margaret Hollins' childhood home." Frost waited until Jane and Korsak both looked at him. "Margaret McDaniels."

"Okay, so they knew each other growing up. Hoyt gave his child to the McDaniels to raise." Jane knew she wasn't thinking straight. "Already figured that much out, doesn't tell us where she is."

"The homes in that neighborhood are pretty pricey, Melinda's financials show she has more money than any detective makes during his career." Frost talked slowly knowing it was important for Jane to process what he was saying. "Cavenaugh already pulled the warrant for access to her financial records as well as for Charles Hoyt's childhood home."

"Which Melinda owns." Jane closed her eyes. "What's the address?"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"No sirens." Jane sat in the passenger seat needing Korsak to drive faster. She had demanded to drive only to back down at Korsak's threat to make her sit this out. "Korsak, she's not going to be there. She's always one step ahead of us. She's playing us backwards because she knows how we think. She's a fucking homicide detective."

"We keep going forward, eventually we'll meet somewhere in the middle." Korsak seemed to be concentrating on the road, intentionally ignoring Jane's look of disgust.

Jane pulled her phone from her pocket, quickly glancing at the I.D. "Rizzoli."

Korsak glanced over at Jane as she hung up with a quiet thank you to whoever had called. "What is it?"

"Turn around. My place has been hit." Jane spoke with no emotion at all. Her tone was flat and this made Korsak spin the car around, this time hitting the siren. It was just short of ten minutes when they pulled up outside of Jane's apartment building. Korsak didn't bother to hand out orders, he knew Jane wouldn't have heard or listened to them.

Jane flashed her badge to the uniforms that surrounded the building as well as blocked the entrance into her home. She kept her head low as she entered, only to slowly raise it to look around at the damage. Every picture was smashed, glass littering the entire living room. Her furniture was sliced up, damaged beyond repair. Jane carefully made her way around the apartment, mindful not to touch anything despite the fact there was no doubt who had been there. Jane made her way towards her bedroom when she stopped, looking for Korsak. He was quickly beside her and entered her room first.

"Jane..." Korsak realized he had no words to warn Jane of what she would find. He stepped aside, giving her the go ahead with a quick nod of his head.

Jane's eyes immediately fell to her bed where she took in the sight. The scalpels pinning the separated picture of herself and Maura. The blood that stained her sheets and covered her picture. She forced herself to look away as she turned her body to take in the rest of the damage. Her photo albums were all destroyed and her clothes as well. Jane's graduation picture from the police academy was tacked to the wall, covered in blood. Jane took in the amount of blood on the bed and the walls and the carpet around the room. She felt dizzy and the sweat that was forming on her face was enough to make her look for a clear wall to use for balance. "Korsak!"

"Jane, come on. Get out of there." Korsak stood in the doorway, studying the damage himself. He watched as Jane let her body slide down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. She leaned her head against the wall and used her hands to cover her face. Korsak noticed the scars on her hands seemed so much more visible to him as he knelt down before her. "Talk to me, Jane."

"You're right, Vince. I can't do this anymore." Jane pulled her hands away so that Korsak could see just how defeated she was. "She wins."

"This..." Korsak used his arm to include Jane's material belongings. "...can all be replaced. You cannot nor can Dr. Isles. I will take you back to Dr. Isles home, but I'm not done. She is not going to win."

Korsak tried to crowd Jane so that she wouldn't look around too much. He wanted to get her out of the apartment but knew it would have to be when she was ready. When Jane let a few tears fall, Korsak wasn't sure if he was worried or relieved.

"I killed him. I killed him and I am sure he was dead." Jane looked up at her former partner and the man that had saved her life from Hoyt's hands. "There's no way to know how many people he has trained. How many times I will have to do this."

"Jane..."

"No, Korsak. There's too much blood." Jane suddenly had a realization as she let her eyes scan the walls again. "There's too much blood." Jane reached for gun and the sudden action caused Korsak to do the same.

Korsak got the attention of the crime scene techs as well as the officers present to halt their investigation. He looked back at Jane who carefully got to her feet. Her closet door was open, revealing her ruined wardrobe. Her bathroom door was open and the tech inside watched her movements. Jane looked to her bed, carefully kneeling down to look under it. She held her gun in front of her and tried to ignore the pain that her position was causing. She could feel her stitches tear again as she quickly jumped back. "Son of a bitch...he's alive!"

Jane crawled out of the way of the frantic officers who pulled Jane's box spring and mattress away to reveal a severely wounded Ryan Pearson. His hands held his throat and the blood that seeped out between his fingers told all that were present that he was literally down to his last seconds. Jane grabbed her side to stop her own blood as she quickly made her way to her colleague. She couldn't form the words she needed to say to the dying detective.

Ryan stared at Jane, the time in between each blink becoming longer and longer. Jane used her left hand to touch him, anything to try to comfort him. Jane watched as Ryan slowly moved his hands away from his throat, exposing the deep gash that produced all the blood. He held his hands up as if surrendering, but in reality he was showing Jane what she already knew. His hands were full of blood from his neck wound as well as from where he had something driven through the palms. Melinda had done to him what Hoyt had done to her. It was a message and Jane got it. Ryan's eyes stopped moving, but his stare burned deep into Jane's eyes. She used her hand to gently close Detective Ryan Pearson's eyes as he lied there on her bedroom floor.

Jane got to her feet, looking up at the ceiling in her efforts to look away from Ryan. "Detective, we need to look at you." Jane glanced at the paramedic who had reached for her as her own blood began to soak her shirt.

"I'm fine." Jane jerked away, only to lose her balance when the room began to spin. She felt her body hit the floor and she felt several hands on her. "Korsak, take me back to Maura's."

Korsak motioned for Jane to be taken to the hospital. She would be pissed when she came to, but right now the hospital was where she needed to be. Korsak watched as Ryan Pearson was also taken out but without the sense of urgency that Jane was removed with.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Maura tried to fight the sleep that continued to pull her under each time she awoke. The pain pills she took were strong enough to keep her out of it most of the morning and each time she woke she wanted to call Jane. Jane had been right when she said she would be hurting so much more today. Every time she moved, she was reminded of how Melinda's rage tore through her. She tried but couldn't get up, and within seconds she was out again.

She could hear Jane in the other room, her voice causing her to want to wake up, to get up. She had never felt this out of it and she was beginning to get worried. She held her breath hoping she would hear Jane again, hoping she would come to her. Maura tried to open her eyes, but her body was refusing to obey her commands. Jane was closer, she could hear her, feel her near. She was calling her name and Maura could hear she was worried.

Maura wanted to see Jane, to reassure her she was fine and that they would be fine. She couldn't open her eyes, but she could feel Jane as she joined her on the bed. She fought with herself to please let her open her eyes so that she could see Jane as she felt her lean over her. Maura refused to close her eyes the night before as Jane was kissing her, touching her, loving her. Now she would give anything to be able to see Jane as she touched her now.

Maura's eyes snapped open and the silence that surrounded her was both comforting and disappointing. Jane was not in the room with her, nor was she even in the house. Maura glanced at her clock, realizing she had been in and out of it for the better part of the day. She glanced at her phone and was instantly worried. Jane had not even tried to call. Maura sat up, but her body fought her. The pain was bad and she wished Jane were here with her. She lied back down to wait until the dizziness passed. She could tell she was about to pass out again as the silence suddenly became too loud to where she prayed she would pass out to relieve the pressure if nothing else.

Then she heard it. Two gunshots or did she for the silence that followed was just as loud. Maura tried to sit up again, but found it was easier to just let herself be taken under again. She thought she had heard Jane earlier as well but she had been wrong. The loud silence in her ears was enough to cause her to once again pass out.

Maura began to come to not knowing how long she had been asleep this time when she was sure Jane had returned. "Jane?"

"Shhh."

"I've been so worried about you." Maura tried to open her eyes, but she just couldn't seem to shake the haze that clouded her vision. She jumped at the touch against her skin as she felt Jane's fingers trace her lips. Maura didn't try to open her eyes now as just knowing Jane was with her was enough. She felt her lift her shirt, exposing her bruised body. Then she felt Jane's lips as they kissed a trail from her ribs downward. She flinched when the kisses became heavier causing her pain. "I'm sorry, Jane. Hurts still."

Maura could feel the shift in weight as Jane moved her way up across her chest, to her neck and finally to her lips. The kiss was hard and demanding, nothing like the gentle passion from the night before.

"Jane?" Maura forced her eyes open and when she could see clearly it was Melinda staring back at her.

"I told you to keep Rizzoli out of the bed with us." Melinda placed her fingers on Maura's abdomen, pushing down until Maura reacted from the pain. "You just couldn't do it, could you?"

"Where's Jane?" Maura's voice was full of fear as she tried not to cry out at the pressure Melinda was putting on her broken ribs.

"Heard she was taken to the hospital." Melinda smiled and shook her head. "She's so careless."

"No, Melinda, please." Maura couldn't stop the tears then.

"I need you to get up, get dressed and come with me. We have less than five minutes to get out of here." Melinda pulled Maura by her arms, so that she was sitting upright. "I'm sorry I hurt you. You've got to believe me when I say I didn't want to."

Maura cried out as she got to her feet. She moved under the watchful eye of Melinda McDaniels. "What happened to Jane?"

"Not really sure." Melinda eyed Maura as she changed her clothes. "We'll see her soon, I'm sure."

"Where are we going?" Maura tried to stall despite knowing it was too late.

"Jane either has figured out or will soon figure out where we will be going." Melinda guided Maura out of the bedroom. "Don't look down too much. Things got a little messy out here."

Maura sucked in her breath at the sight of the two dead officers lying on her living room floor. Neither were the officers assigned to her earlier.


	21. Chapter 21

Friendly Fire Chapter 21

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, the characters, the show, nothing.

**A/N: I must apologize for the delay in updating. It seems life has gotten in the way once again and thrown my muse all out of whack. Thank you Whitebordeaux as usual for your kind words as ****well as your kind voice. Et merci a mon ange...vous savez qui vous ete**s.

Jane knew fear. The exact way your voice vanishes and your breathing burns your own throat. She remembered feeling fear as it traveled the length of her body, until the pain gave in to complete surrender. She was not afforded a loss of conscious, not at Hoyt's hands. She remembered watching the stakes as they were driven through the center of each one of her hands, staking her to the floor of that cold, damp basement.

Her fear prevented her from realizing the pain that would later consume her entire being. She focused on Hoyt's eyes as they came closer and closer to her own, refusing to look away at the scalpel he held just out of her line of sight. She tried to plead with him, but her voice refused her and the violent shaking caused the stakes to pull at her skin. She cringed at the way Hoyt smiled at her as she was well aware of the fact he was enjoying the feel of her shaking underneath him as he positioned himself over the top of her. She held her breath, praying she would pass out before his steady hand holding the shiny scalpel pressed against her neck. Jane remembered turning her head into his hand in a futile attempt to conceal her carotid artery only to have him place his fingers gently on her jaw, turning her head away. He was enjoying the way she begged him with her eyes, the way she accepted her fate with her breathing and the way she cried without a sound. She felt the scalpel as it penetrated her skin; he was in no hurry and she prayed for a quick death as she could hear him laugh when she finally closed her eyes.

Jane knew fear and she knew it was paralyzing, immobilizing and controlling. She knew how it altered everything, what you knew, who you were. Jane knew Maura was afraid of Melinda and she understood. She understood all too well as she forced the image of Charles Hoyt from her mind.

Jane tried but was unsuccessful at opening her eyes. She could hear what was going on around her and she refused to believe she was once again in the hospital. There was too much going on for her to be lying here useless in a hospital bed. "Korsak!"

"Miss Rizzoli, please stay calm." Jane did manage to open her eyes at the nurse's pleading tone.

"It's Detective. Detective Rizzoli." Jane sat up, instantly nauseous from whatever pain medication they had given her. "I have to get out of here."

"Please, Detective. Let me get the doctor for you." Jane watched the nurse as she scrambled from the room.

The room began to spin causing Jane to lie back on the bed. She closed her eyes and could see her apartment destroyed and Ryan as he died in front of her on her bedroom floor. She shook the image away only to then see Maura as she had looked lying beneath her. It was enough to calm her and she knew she needed to see Maura. She needed to make sure Maura was okay and she couldn't do that from the hospital. Jane forced herself to her feet where she fought for balance. She could only wonder what had happened to her to cause her to feel so out of it.

"Detective Rizzoli, you really need to lie down; at least until the anesthetic wears off." Jane glared at the doctor who looked too young to even be out of high school let alone tending to her. He lightly touched her arm to guide her back to the bed when Jane jerked away from him violently.

"I need to get out of here. Sign whatever you have to sign, but I am leaving here now." Jane's voice was low, intentionally kept low in an attempt to control her emotions as she fought them along with the dizziness. Jane could feel the pain in her side as she worked to keep her balance.

"Jane, you need to lie down for a bit longer." Korsak hurried into the room, his voice telling Jane he was going to pull rank now.

Jane grabbed a hold of Vince's arm, using him to help steady her. She stared him down with an intense glare that forced Korsak to look away. "I have to get out of here. I need to make sure Maura's okay. I need to find Hoyt. I need to make sure Maura's... okay."

Korsak shook his head at the doctor who was slowly approaching to help get Jane to lie down. "Maura's is okay and Hoyt is dead, Jane. You know this."

"He's dead but he'll never really be gone. He trained his daughter to be him. She wants to kill me, Vince. She's going to try."

Korsak placed both hands on Jane's arms and guided her to the bed. "Now!" The abrupt tone startled both Jane and Korsak himself, but Jane found herself following his order.

The doctor and nurse both left the room once it was proven Korsak could handle Jane. Jane could hear what was going on, but by keeping her eyes closed, her world stopped spinning enough to think straight. "Vince, we know where she is. She knows this. She knew we'd figure it out and she is waiting for me."

"So what are you going to do? Rush in there and confront her? Jane, do you have any idea what shape you're in right now?" Korsak crossed his arms over his chest as Jane began to sit up. He watched her grimace for the pain in her side despite her best attempts to hide her agony.

"I'm fine. My side is stitched up...again...but I'm fine. Maura's the one who's hurting, who should really be in here." Jane slowly got to her feet hoping to not push Korsak to ground her. "Maura said Melinda hurt her so that I would come looking for her. She wants revenge for what I did to her father. She wants to kill me and she will continue to find a way to hurt Maura until she gets her chance."

"How many chances does she need, Jane?" Korsak watched Jane as she struggled with her emotions.

"I'm willing to do this by the book, Korsak. I am also willing to go after her alone. She can't do much more to me than what she's done to Maura. She wanted to get at me, she definitely picked the right route." Jane's tone was enough for Korsak to realize he had just lost the upper hand. "Don't make me do this alone."

"You're hurt, Jane and she is always one step ahead of us. She will know we will bring backup and she knows it will not be you alone going in after her. You are not prepared to face her and she knows this." Korsak handed Jane her jacket wondering if she even heard him.

"Maura is the one that is hurt...bad. I don't feel any pain when I think of how Melinda put her hands on Maura. Understand, Korsak?" Jane stopped her movements awaiting Korsak's response.

"Yeah, Jane. I get it." He headed out of the hospital room ahead of Jane knowing that one way or the other Jane was going after Melinda. Jane's only focus was Melinda McDaniels and Melinda was more than aware of that very fact.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Melinda pulled the seat belt across Maura's chest once she was in her car. "I need to make sure you stay safe." She moved with a sense of urgency, but paid attention to every small detail. Melinda was careful with the seat belt knowing exactly where Maura was hurt.

"When is this going to stop, Melinda? You killed two officers?" Maura tried to control her breathing, the uncomfortable position causing severe pain against her injured ribs.

"Oh, no love. I wouldn't kill a fellow police officer. I don't think I have it in me." Melinda thought for a minute before starting the car and pulling away from Maura's house. "The call should be going in soon for your friends to find them though. Rizzoli might be a little angry, but she is usually angry at something it seems. How do you deal with all that intense moodiness from her?"

Maura glanced at Melinda, careful not to make eye contact for too long. "Where are we going?"

"Did you sleep with her, Maura?" Melinda never took her eyes off the road, but it was clear to Maura that she expected an answer.

"No."

Melinda slammed on the breaks causing Maura to cry out when the seat belt tightened. She then looked over at Maura, her hand pushing Maura's hair back away from her neck. Satisfied, she started the car back up. "Don't ever lie to the police, Maura. We always know when we are being lied to."

Maura dropped her head back against the headrest, trying in vain to slow her breathing.

"I know Jane stayed with you last night and I know she stayed in your bed. I know Rizzoli wants you and I know her hands were all over you. Now, let's try this again. Did you sleep with her?"

"Melinda, no." Maura braced for Melinda to react, but was only slightly relieved when she begin to drive again. "Where are we going?"

"Like I said, Jane will know. Well, she will once she figures it out. I didn't make it hard too hard for her though. Jane Rizzoli isn't the sharpest detective out there, you know. In fact, makes me wonder how the hell she got to where she is in the first place."

Maura rode in silence wondering what Melinda had planned for Jane. She knew Jane was so very smart, but she knew she was also exhausted and hurting herself. Maura glared at Melinda as they pulled up and around back to a large home in a very affluent neighborhood.

"This is where my daddy grew up. I bought it recently. Isn't it beautiful?" Melinda smiled at Maura who refused to return the gesture. "You know who my father is don't you, Dr. Isles. I'm sure you do by now. However, it is more important that Jane knows. Do you think she has figured that out yet?"

Melinda got out of the car and made her way over to where Maura had yet to move. She unhooked her seat belt and carefully helped her out of the car. "I am sorry for hurting you, Maura. In a lot of ways, it hurt me more than you know to have to do this to you." Melinda ran her fingers along Maura's face, easily irritated by the way Maura turned away from her touch.

Maura looked around the house once inside. Jane knew Hoyt was Melinda's father, but Maura wasn't sure if she knew yet that Melinda had bought his house. Melinda again worked with a sense of urgency but her every move was controlled and calculated. Melinda had turned her back to Maura as she looked for something in a high corner cabinet. Her gun showed from under her jacket and at the risk of further injury or maybe even worse, Maura went for it.

Melinda turned at the same time Maura grasped her gun and with one quick motion had knocked Maura off balance. The gun went off just as Melinda placed a perfect kick to Maura's abdomen, sending her to the ground immediately. The pain was excruciating and for the first time ever, Maura prayed she would die right then.

"Don't ever do that again." Melinda hovered over Maura, reaching for her gun that had landed just to the right of Maura's head. Maura kept her eyes closed but could feel that Melinda had gotten up and left her to lie on the floor in pain. "Nice try though, I have to give you that. I wonder if Rizzoli would've been proud of you for pulling something so stupid."

"Jane will find you here. She will figure it out and come here." Maura's words were clipped for the pain.

"That's what I'm counting on." Melinda made her way back over to Maura where she roughly grabbed her by the arms, pulling her to her feet. She placed her gun directly under Maura's chin and pushed until Maura responded. "You're a genius, Dr. Isles. I bet you could tell me exactly where the bullet would enter and exit and how fast you would die if I pulled the trigger at this angle."

Maura forced herself to stay still but the violent shaking made her worry and Melinda smile. "I really hate that you're afraid of me. For what it's worth, I really did like you. I think we could've had something, but you insisted on Rizzoli. Bad move, Maura."

"Please, Melinda." Maura's voice shook with her body.

"I bet you're sexy as hell when you beg. Not so much when you're scared though. I don't intend to hurt you, but I do intend to kill your Jane." Melinda smiled huge at Maura who continued to shake against her hold. Maura instantly felt Melinda's mouth on hers and when she tried to pull away she felt the barrel of the gun being pushed harder into the skin under her jaw.

Maura felt the tears on her face and had no choice but to allow Melinda to kiss her. She tried to replace Melinda's touch with her memory of Jane the night before but could only wonder if she would ever be able to feel Jane again. The fear of what Melinda would do to Jane in retaliation for her father's death was enough for Maura to pray Melinda would just kill her now. Maura was smart and despite what was happening, she knew what Hoyt was about. He liked to torment couples before killing them and it seemed Melinda would follow in her father's footsteps. She knew it was selfish but she prayed Melinda would kill her first, before Jane arrived. She didn't want Jane to have to watch Melinda hurting her and she knew she couldn't survive seeing Jane hurt or killed either.

Maura pushed away from Melinda, swinging out when she did. Maura was both pleased and terrified when her fist connected with Melinda's face, sending the bigger woman backwards a few feet. The anger that Melinda showed then was paralyzing and within seconds she had Maura in her grasp. She shoved her through a back door and literally pulled her down a set of stairs. The basement was dark and damp and it hurt to breathe the air. Maura knew this is where they would die and she fought for what she believed to be her last few breaths. Melinda put her gun against Maura's head and stared into her eyes. "Jane will pay for that." Melinda hit Maura with the gun and stepped aside as Maura hit the ground hard. There was no movement from the beautiful doctor after that, and Melinda waited a few seconds to check Maura's breathing. She was breathing and she was bleeding from a gash under her eye where the gun had connected. "It really does hurt me to hurt you, Maura." Melinda wiped the blood away with her fingers, growing increasingly agitated when it continued to appear despite her attempts to stop it.

Melinda turned and headed for the stairs. She looked back at Maura, letting out a long sigh. "Your precious Jane will be here soon and it's a shame she will have to see you such a mess. Not my intention, not part of the plan." Melinda climbed the stairs and continued to prepare for Rizzoli.


	22. Chapter 22

Friendly Fire Chapter 22

I don't own the Rizzoli and Isles characters.

Melinda McDaniels wasn't your average psychopath, at least that's how she saw it. She smiled when she thought of how she would most likely be described by Jane Rizzoli, a lucky detective with less than average skills. She knew it wouldn't be much longer and Rizzoli would show up with half of the Boston Police Department ready to storm the house and take her into custody. Proud of themselves for figuring out her parentage as well as her location. She almost laughed out loud when she imagined the anger and anguish that would consume Rizzoli when she came across her precious Maura, bleeding and barely breathing. Sometimes, bad things happen to good people and Dr. Maura Isles was good people despite her preferences.

The basement was cold and Melinda briefly thought that would help Maura. She truly hated that she had to hurt the good doctor but some things just couldn't be helped. Melinda slid her fingers along Maura's neck, satisfied that she was alive and only slightly worried that she wouldn't survive until Jane arrived. Melinda cursed herself for letting her anger get the best of her as she inspected Maura's head wound. She knew it wouldn't take much to render the smaller woman unconscious, but Maura had provoked her in such a way that warranted a little more force. Melinda pulled strands of Maura's hair from the blood that continued to flow from her wound. It was actually a good thing that Maura was unconscious for the way she was positioned on the cold, basement floor surely would be causing her severe pain from her damaged ribs. Melinda smiled as she stared down into the face of the woman she had hoped to love, hoped to use to anger Jane, crush her and defeat her. She accepted that wondering if Maura was alive or dead would be torture on the great Detective Rizzoli and for that she couldn't wait.

Melinda thought about her father and how proud he would be of her right now. Jane Rizzoli was his biggest challenge and she proved victorious over him. He was so very smart and knew he didn't have long to live, so he found her, proved to her who she was and then proceeded to train her. She should have hated him for who he was, but instead she accepted the assignment, thrilled to finally understand why she was the way she was. It made sense. She was a New York City detective, but how she hated authority. She didn't fit in, didn't play by the rules. Jeff constantly rode her about her attitude, she hated that. He always thought he was better and maybe he was.

Melinda watched the clock as she stroked the side of Maura's face. She was cold and would be so uncomfortable right now if conscious. Rizzoli was not as good as Jeff. Jeff used to complain about her, about how she challenged him, his authority, his ideas. He said she was B-team status, only promoted to satisfy a quota. Melinda would ask Jeff if he thought the same way about her, and he always answered the same way. 'Your last name is McDaniels. You know your stuff.' Yes, she did know her stuff. She knew much much more than either Jeff or Jane did and today it was time to prove it. Her last name was McDaniels but her blood was the same color as Charles Hoyt's. Jeff was so very good at detective work. Too good for his own good. Melinda missed Jeff, he was her brother for as long as she could remember, but it turns out he wasn't blood. Therefore he was expendable. Once she accepted that everything just fell into place. Rizzoli being given the lead was just too perfect. Hoyt called it. He called all of this. Hoyt told her Jane Rizzoli had hidden feelings for Dr. Isles. If she could work that angle she would do what he had failed to. She could beat Jane Rizzoli. Melinda wanted to do more than just win, she wanted to completely destroy the over-confident B-team detective.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane joined Korsak in the lobby, her stance less than sturdy, but her expression solid. She took her gun from him and holstered it without looking. "I am so tired of coming to this hospital and I'm ready to take this bitch down...Now!"

"Jane, you go off half-cocked, you know the consequences. McDaniels is expecting you but you are not going to play into her hand." Korsak glared at Jane until her attitude softened a bit. We have the location of Hoyt's old home and we will send uniforms there ahead of us. Do you really think she would've made it this easy to find her?"

"Yes. No." Jane was anxious, nervous. "She wants me to come to her."

"This is what I'm talking about, Jane. You've got to keep your head in this." Korsak reached for his phone leaving Jane to take a few minutes to think things through. "Cavenaugh has a team of uniforms and detectives on the way to Hoyt's house. He wants us to hang back."

Jane sat down rubbing her temples with her fingers. Her body was sore, her mind tired and her heart full. She needed to see Maura, just to check on her before things got worse. Jane was hoping to take Melinda into custody without too much effort, but her gut told her that could never be. Maura didn't believe in relying on one's guts but Jane did. Melinda was Hoyt as far as Jane was concerned and that alone gave Melinda that much more of an advantage. Jane pulled her phone, hitting Maura's number on the speed dial. She wanted to hear her voice; she needed to hear her voice.

"You have reached Dr. Maura Isles..." Jane snapped her phone closed as well as her eyes. She knew Maura was not feeling well and hoped she was sleeping. She decided against trying again as Korsak approached her. "I need to go by and check on Maura."

"She's okay, Jane. I've kept in close contact with Baker. He says everything is quiet." Korsak read Jane's expression and pulled his phone out to call the uniformed officers that were assigned to protect Maura. He spoke with Officer Baker who once again confirmed what Korsak had already known.

Jane took a deep breath before looking up at Korsak again. "I'm not familiar with either officer that was at Maura's place. What precinct are they out of?" Jane didn't want to doubt Korsak but she couldn't ignore the way her heart ignored her demands to stay steady.

"Ours. Jane there are many officers you aren't familiar with. Different ranks, different shifts." Korsak watched as Jane fought to push her thoughts away. "Let's go, Cavenaugh should be calling any minute now."

Jane glanced at her watch. "What about shift change? Who's got that?"

Korsak took a deep breath. He knew Jane was becoming consumed with concern for Maura and he also knew she was close to insisting they go there first. "We'll go by there first."

Jane was out of the hospital ahead of Korsak and the nervous energy was masking the pain she felt as she climbed into the car. She waited until Korsak got in behind the wheel. "She'll wait for me. I just need to make sure Maura's ok."

"I know, Jane. I know." Korsak stole glances at Jane as he drove. He counted on Jane's head and he couldn't help but feel she had been through too much to be reliable in that way. He didn't fault her for it, she was right when she complained to him about fighting a ghost. Her own personal boogeyman who just happened to return in the form of Melinda McDaniels.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Melinda adjusted the screen so that she could see it from every angle of the room. She had a fine eye for detail, something she relied on in her chosen profession. Rizzoli would need to be able to see the screen from every angle of the room as well for there was no telling exactly where she would end up. Melinda had a plan that allowed for plenty of audibles for she knew Jane Rizzoli may be predictable but she was also quick thinking and fast on her feet. She knew Jane relied more on her quickness where Melinda utilized her strength. It would come down to home field advantage and the element of surprise. Melinda believed she had both as she prepared for Jane. Jane Rizzoli would be fueled by anger and emotion driven and Melinda knew how fatal that combination could be. She supposed Jane knew as well and smiled thinking about how Rizzoli was probably forcing herself to man up right about now.

Maura stirred a few times but still hadn't regained consciousness. Each time she moved, Melinda paused to watch. It was imperative that Jane see her unconscious and the last thing Melinda wanted was to have to hit her again. Melinda took the call she had been waiting for. Finally Boston Police had arrived and if her calculations were correct Rizzoli would soon arrive too.

Melinda took the few minutes she had left to make sure everything was in place. She pulled her badge from her pocket and fastened it to her belt. She may be suspended right now and her future with the NYPD in doubt, but she was the police and she knew Rizzoli respected that fact. Maybe even feared her for it. Melinda and Jane thought the same and Melinda knew that advantage went to her as well. She checked her gun, before sliding it into the back of her pants. She had no intentions of shooting Rizzoli, what was the fun in that.

**xxxxxxxxxx **

"They've got the house surrounded. Jeff McDaniels' car is parked out front." Korsak turned the car off and waited for Jane to move. "They are trying to make contact with McDaniels now."

"I'll just be a minute." Jane's words stopped Korsak from getting out of the car. "Please, Korsak."

"Make it quick, Jane." Korsak couldn't help but feel for Jane and Maura both. They had been through so much at the hands of Melinda McDaniels. He watched as Jane made her way up to Maura's door. Korsak got out of the car when the officers assigned to protect Maura didn't appear at Jane's approach. She looked back after trying the door and finding it locked. Korsak picked up the pace pulling his gun as he hurried to back Jane up.

Jane backed up, ignoring the fear that was quickly suffocating her. This was generally Frost's job, but she wouldn't be denied entry as she used every ounce of strength she had to kick the door open. Her gun led her in where she immediately spotted the two officers lying on Maura's living room floor. She bent to check the pulse of the closest officer, her eyes continuously scanning, her gun ready.

"Shift change." Jane knew the officers were not the two that were there when she left earlier. She looked at Korsak who shook his head no at Jane's questioning expression. Jane used both hands to hold her gun as she carefully made her way toward Maura's room. She found herself praying silently that Maura was ok, but her instincts told her she wasn't.

Jane immediately ducked at the sound of a single gunshot, turning with the screams from Korsak. He was in incredible pain as he waved Jane off when she abandoned any hope of cover to get to him. "Get out of here!"

Jane used her body to shield Korsak while she scanned everywhere her eyes could reach trying to see where the shot had come from.

"Rizzoli! Get out of here now!" Korsak screamed at Jane to no avail. Jane wasn't leaving him and he knew she wouldn't. She instead pulled Korsak behind Maura's couch, hoping for some sort of cover.

"Where are you hit?" Jane kept her eyes trained on the doorway to Maura's room. "Vince, talk to me!"

"My knee." Jane turned at the sound of Korsak's voice.

"It was a disabling shot. She's in here, not at the house." Jane stood then trusting Melinda had no intentions on shooting her. "Mindy!"

Korsak pulled at Jane's sleeve. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to end this. Now!" Jane shrugged out of Korsak's hold. "McDaniels!"

"It's about time, Rizzoli. Put the gun away and come join us." Melinda wondered if Jane would follow her direction or not.

"Come out here. I've showed like you wanted me to, now come face me." Jane was angry and if she was fearful she refused to allow Melinda to hear it.

"Now Jane, you and I both know you don't call the shots here. I've called them all along and that is not about to change." Melinda's taunting voice managed to get Jane to take a few more steps closer to the bedroom.

"Jane!" Korsak's warning was ignored as Jane continued to inch her way forward.

"You know how Hoyt worked, Jane. You probably knew him better than anybody. Tell me, Rizzoli. What was his strategy?"

Jane gripped her gun tighter as she forced the panic down. "He liked to torment couples before killing one in front of the other."

"Maura made her choice. She chose you over me making you the winner, Rizzoli." Melinda laughed which infuriated Jane even more. "She told me how intimate you and her were. She had no problem sharing with me all the details. It sounds like you two are quite the couple."

Jane hung her head, glancing back towards Korsak before focusing on Melinda's voice. "Do not hurt her. Tell me what you want."

"It's too late for that, Rizzoli. Maura's already been hurt, or didn't you notice." Melinda's voice seemed closer which caused Jane lower her stance and point her gun ahead of her. "I noticed. It was so easy to get her to do what I wanted. She's so beautiful Rizzoli."

"Maura!" Jane's voice was rough and raw and she knew Melinda could hear the fear in it.

"I'm running out of patience, Rizzoli. Get in here if you have any hope of saving your Dr. Isles." Melinda's voice was controlled despite her impatience. "Empty your gun first. I want to hear it."

Jane looked back at Korsak who was lying flat on his back. He shoved his gun at her knowing what she was thinking. Jane fired her gun at the front door until it was emptied and quickly put Korsak's gun into the back waistband of her pants.

"Get in here, Rizzoli. Hands up, gun in the air." Jane knew this was it. She hadn't heard Maura and thought for sure she would've with the gunfire.

Jane entered the bedroom, her eyes falling immediately on Melinda who had her gun in Jane's face as soon as she turned the corner. She felt Melinda grab her gun from her while she looked around. "Where's Maura?"

"At my house. You messed up, Rizzoli. Again." Melinda grabbed the gun from Jane's pants, using it to turn Jane's head. "I know how you think and you thought I'd wouldn't know you'd grab his gun. I'm insulted." Melinda then used Korsak's gun to hit Jane in much the same way she did Maura. She used more force assuming Rizzoli could withstand more than Maura. It didn't take much more effort for Jane to fall at Melinda's feet.

Jane still tried to see Melinda despite the heat that threatened her vision. She couldn't focus as the pain in her head made Jane fight to keep her eyes open. She could feel Melinda's hands on her as she realized she was losing the battle to stay conscious.

Melinda leaned in close to Jane's face knowing she was having a hard time focusing on anything. "My daddy was right. You really can smell fear."


	23. Chapter 23

Friendly Fire Chapter 23

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, the show, the characters or my own home, but Melinda McDaniels is all mine. Don't hate! Well, you can hate her, I think in one way or another we all do.

**A/N: Reviews and comments are so appreciated and when they make me laugh I appreciate them that much more. So, Vincent52...thank you.**

Melinda sat on the floor next to Jane running her fingers along the blade of her favorite knife. She took such good care of her weapons, treating them as if they would one day protect her from all that was wrong with the world. The crime she fought against, the politics that governed her fight. She even fought against human nature many times. The world was tilted a bit and she could only do her share in helping to level it out.

"See Jane beg. See Jane bleed. See Jane die." Melinda laughed as she thought about her childhood. Such a normal upbringing. Loving her brother, hating her brother. Loving her parents. She loved her parents like they were her own and until just a few years ago, they were. She could never hurt them though, no need in that. Now, Jeff, there was a need to silence him. He threatened to blow the whistle on her. He really was too good for his own good and the nerve of him to try to protect Rizzoli of all people.

The blood ran down past her wrist, but Melinda didn't react to it as she figured many would. It was just blood. She really should be more careful while touching her knife. She compared it to the blood that ran down the side of Jane's face from where she hit her. Her eye was swelling quickly and Melinda wondered how much longer before Jane wouldn't be able to see out of that eye. No, no, no. Jane had to be able to see, that was a very important detail. She was thankful for the fact that Jane was unconscious at the moment, made her little procedure that much easier. Melinda took her trusted knife and made a small incision just below and to the side of Jane's recent injury to relieve the pressure. The blood flowed freely now and the swelling was reduced immediately. There, that was much better.

She thought about cleaning Jane up a bit, but then decided against it. She liked this look for Jane. She tried to picture Jane as she must have looked staked to the floor of that cold, dark basement waiting for her father to kill her. She quickly erased the thought, this was her show now; not her father's. He wanted her to carry out his mission and she accepted. He may not have accepted her as a baby, but he had accepted and needed her as an adult. She was a police officer, yes. She was also a Hoyt and as Jeff had so clearly stated...a monster.

"Jane. Oh, Jane." Melinda sang to Jane hoping she would wake before Maura did. It was important that she see everything. Maura unconscious, Maura coming to only to realize her fate. "Janie, time to wake up."

Melinda sighed loudly when Jane didn't respond. She must have hit her harder than she thought. Either that or Jane was just too beat down to bounce back. Melinda pulled the handcuffs from her pocket that she had taken from the dead officer in the living room and played with them. "What do you think, Jane? Front or back? I think front." Melinda proceeded to cuff Jane's hands together in front of her.

Melinda then went into the living room to survey the damage to Korsak who was nearly unconscious himself. He looked up at Melinda but made no attempt to speak. "Hiya partner. Leg hurts pretty bad huh?" Melinda inspected the damage she caused. "I think you're going to need a knee replacement seeing how yours is about gone."

Korsak struggled to keep his eyes on Melinda who only shook her head at him. "So you were the partner who stopped my father from killing Rizzoli in the beginning and then saved her again in the prison infirmary." Melinda pulled Korsak into a sitting position despite his screams. She maneuvered behind him and quickly placed him in a sleeper hold until he passed out. There was no need to kill the old man. Death was only used when necessary and it really wasn't Korsak's fault that he was Rizzoli's partner then.

Melinda then made her way back into Maura's bedroom where she glanced at the unmade bed a few feet from where Jane was now bleeding on the floor. The thought of Jane being in the bed with Maura infuriated Melinda as she had come to realize she really did like Dr. Isles. If not for the task at hand, she would have definitely taken a different approach in her pursuit of the good doctor. It was too late for love now, for her, for Maura and of course for the great Detective Rizzoli.

Jane slowly moved her head from side to side, pain being the first thing Melinda saw when she looked down at the injured detective.

Melinda knelt down so that she would be the first thing Jane saw when she opened her eyes. She studied Jane as she struggled to escape her unconscious state. She really was kind of pretty. She wouldn't say beautiful, for that was Dr. Isles. Jane Rizzoli was definitely a good looking woman and it was a shame that she had to wear such ugly scars. "Come on, Rizzoli. Game time." Melinda used her cop's voice, she thought Jane would appreciate that.

Jane tried to raise her hand to her head only to realize she was restricted. She opened her eyes, seeing Melinda, noticing the cuffs and feeling the blood as it felt heavy on her face. "Where's Maura?"

"Oh, she's in the basement." Melinda smiled at Jane as a look of confusion was quickly replaced with anger. "She's still alive, so don't get so mad, Rizzoli."

"Melinda, what is it you want? You win, okay. I'm done." Rizzoli had tried to sit up, but realized she was much too dizzy for that.

"Yeah, you're done alright." Melinda pointed Korsak's loaded gun at Jane, but used the tip to touch Jane's hands. "Where'd you get those ugly scars, Jane?"

Jane stared at Melinda, but refused to answer.

"Not talking? That's a shame. You have an unique voice, you know. I bet Maura loves it." Melinda turned away then reaching into her bag where she pulled out two iron stakes and a hammer. She watched Jane as Jane carefully watched her. It was when she pulled the scalpel out of the bag and placed it next to the hammer that Jane closed her eyes. "What's ya thinking about, Jane?"

Jane refused to open her eyes and the silence was beginning to anger Melinda.

"I am going to give you a choice, Rizzoli. After all we are both detectives and have fought a good fight. You losing isn't entirely your fault. I know when there is a beautiful woman thrown into the mix, your judgment gets a bit clouded. Especially when it's one you didn't even know you loved as much as you do. Tell me Jane, how is it my father knew you loved Dr. Isles, but you didn't?"

Jane opened her eyes to glare at Melinda, but still refused to speak.

"I see what you're doing here, Jane and I'm not so sure it's working to your advantage." Melinda nudged Jane's hands with the gun. "You screwed up a lot on this case. Solve Jeff's murder was all you had to do and I made it so easy for you. You got the bad guy, but lost a detective in the process. You harassed me because I was doing what you couldn't and that was love Dr. Isles. And Jane too bad you didn't get the chance because she is..."

"You will rot in hell you know. With your father. You belong with that monster." Jane's voice was rough and Melinda couldn't help but react.

"Detective Frost, Detective Korsak and Detective Pearson. All collateral damage because you were not focused. You were more concerned for Maura than for your investigation, your colleagues. Jeff told me you were not of his caliber and I believe his opinion was accurate." Melinda turned Jane's head to the side with the barrel of the gun. "If you look closely you can see the scar Jane. I must admit it looks sexy on you."

Jane closed her eyes and held her breath as Melinda let the tip of the gun trace the scar on her neck. The sound of Melinda's phone stopped her movements. "Look at me, Rizzoli."

Jane opened her eyes and focused on Melinda's. "Where's Maura?"

"Like I said, I am going to give you a choice. You can die in much the same manner as my father had initially intended or you can die like you killed him." Melinda pulled her knife from its protective shield and placed it flat against Jane's neck, checking to see how it fit.

"Shoot me." Jane tried not to react to the feel of the cold metal against her neck.

"Don't be scared, Jane. I have a steady hand." Melinda turned the knife so that the blade just knicked Jane's throat when she swallowed. "Although I'm not a surgeon but a detective like you."

"Just fucking shoot me!" Jane was beginning to realize there was no hope for her and hoped her outburst would force Melinda to react and end it all for good.

"Not one of your options. Now choose!" Jane could feel the knife as it was pushed a little harder against her throat.

"Stab me." Melinda smiled when she heard Jane's response.

Melinda figured Jane would choose that option and it was as if she were playing directly into her hand. This really was so easy. "I was so hoping you would choose that one. Sit up Jane. I need you to be able to see this monitor." Melinda pulled the screen in front of where Jane was trying to get to a sitting position. Melinda waited, loving the fact that Jane was in a lot of pain. She finally was able to sit up, using the wall for support. She turned the monitor on and it took a few minutes for Jane to realize what she was seeing.

"What have you done?" Jane's whispered question was enough to make Melinda laugh out loud. The pure defeat in Jane's eyes was so worth all her hard work.

"You chose stabbing, so that means your precious Maura will get to know first hand how it felt when Hoyt had you in the basement. Finally, you made a right choice, Rizzoli." Melinda kicked at Jane's feet when she turned her head away from the screen. "Watch it, Jane!"

Jane wanted to be angry, but knew it wouldn't help her nor Maura. She had never felt so defeated in her life knowing there was nothing she could do about the incredible amount of pain Maura was about to feel. "Melinda, please don't do this. Please. Kill me. Stab me, shoot me. I don't care, but please don't do this to Maura."

"Jane, don't beg. So unattractive." Melinda purposely placed herself between the screen and Jane blocking her view. "Tell me again what my father did to his victims. What was his method?"

Jane worked to control her breathing as she felt she may pass out soon. "He tortured the loved one before killing his victim."

"What a sick son of a bitch." Melinda pushed Jane's hair out of her face with the barrel of the gun. "You're going to play hell trying to get that blood out of your hair, Rizzoli." Melinda moved away from Jane, lightly tapping her with the gun to get her to open her eyes again. "Watch."

Jane didn't want to but the kick Melinda placed against her legs was enough to get her to open her eyes again. She watched but couldn't hear as Maura pleaded with the officers that were positioning her on the floor. Jane recognized the officers as the same ones that were originally assigned to protect Maura from Melinda. "Melinda, please! You said you loved her and wanted to be with her. Just shoot me and Maura will be available completely to you. Don't hurt her, please!" Jane was becoming hysterical.

"Jane, calm down." Melinda cupped Jane's face in her hands. "You'll miss the show if you're hysterical." She then kicked Jane's legs again when she turned away from the screen. "The floor is concrete so it may take quite a few tries to get the stake through her hands and into the ground."

Jane watched as Maura stopped struggling. She watched as each one of Maura's hands were tied down. "Melinda, you can stop this. Please." Jane focused on Maura's face. She could see how she looked up only, not at the officers that had her pinned. She wondered if Maura's was asking for her, hoping she'd be able to save her. Then Jane saw the stakes and the hammer. She watched until one of the officers placed the stake into the center of Maura's hand before she forced herself to move.

"No, no, no, Jane." Melinda's quick elbow to Jane's already bloody face sent her immediately to the ground. "This is the moment we've all been waiting for. Hold on, let me get the volume. I want you to hear how much pain Maura is in. Trust me, it'll make it that much better."

Jane tried to see the screen but her vision was blurry. She briefly heard Maura's voice pleading with the officers and the sound was enough for Jane to wish for a quick death for herself. Then she heard nothing.

"It seems we are experiencing some technical difficulties at the moment." Melinda turned away from the screen when it went blank. "Just means you won't get to see what I so wanted you to see. I hope Maura doesn't suffer too long. She really doesn't deserve to have to pay for you like this, Jane."

Jane lied flat on the floor not sure if she were relieved that she could no longer see Maura. She needed to know if she was okay, but there was no reason to believe she would be. Melinda was here with her and her charges were about to drive the stakes through Maura's hands. She could tell Melinda was close by and she hadn't heard her on the phone at all to stop the attack. "Melinda, please. Just kill me now."

"Not yet, Jane. I call the shots, remember?" Melinda took the barrel of the gun and jammed it into the wound on Jane's side causing her to cry out in pain. "I call the shots."

**xxxxxxxxx**

She didn't want to come to Boston. She actually wanted no part in any of this. She had left Melinda years ago when she realized what a big ball of crazy she truly was. Yet, she allowed herself to be talked into it. She wondered only briefly how Detective Frost managed to find her. He was a detective after all and she supposed if Melinda really wanted to she could have found her as well. She had agreed to talk to Detective Rizzoli via Skype. One conversation was her request and she had obliged. What could it hurt if it meant a chance for Melinda to finally get hers.

She listened to Rizzoli as she explained what was going on. She listened to her explain how she was using and abusing Dr. Isles in a sick attempt to get at her. She listened to how scared Rizzoli was, not for herself, but for her friend. She listened as Rizzoli reminded her of how she knew Melinda like nobody else, how she survived her and how she hated her. This was her chance to not only help an innocent woman but help put Melinda away for good so that she could return to her family and her life in New York.

She told Rizzoli she'd think about it, but that was all she could offer at the time. Rizzoli accepted that. That was the last time she had talked to Detective Rizzoli or Frost. That was the last time she had any contact with anybody in Boston. She did know Melinda, too well. She had always been one step ahead of her until the day she wasn't and she took to hiding. Melinda was part monster, she knew that and now so did Boston.

She had been in the house when Melinda arrived. She had watched Melinda as she set up the feed with the cameras. She had watched as she paced while thinking. She always did that. She had watched as she brought Dr. Isles into the house, hit and hurt her. She watched as she took her into the basement. She was well aware of the significance of the basement, the stakes and the scalpel. She had done her homework, much like Melinda had.

She had to wait and it was hard, but so very necessary. She had to listen to the innocent doctor beg the officers for her life. She had to watch as she was pinned down to the ground, her arms extended so that she could have the stakes driven through her palms. It was all about timing and if her timing was off, it would undoubtedly be the end for not only Dr. Isles, but herself as well.

The only light in the basement was the light from the camera and it was placed directly on the beautiful doctor. So the darkness that engulfed the room was sudden when she cut through the power chord. Now it was just a matter of her ability to see in the dark and that was no problem for her. She had heard the way Rizzoli had begged her to help in any way she could. There was something in her voice that wouldn't allow her to turn her back on these women. It was the way Rizzoli talked to her that reminded her that not only did she want revenge on Melinda McDaniels, she deserved it.


	24. Chapter 24

Friendly Fire Chapter 24

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, the show or any of the characters from the show.

**A/N: I apologize for the delay in posting. It is not intentional as I myself hate waiting for updates. Thank you for the messages and reviews asking for more of this story, they are very encouraging.**

"Melinda." Jane forced herself to sit up, depending on the wall for support. "Melinda you don't want to hurt Maura like this. I know you really like her, please don't do this."

"You really are not the brightest crayon in the box, are you Rizzoli." Melinda replaced her phone back into her pocket, aggravated that she was unable to reach her accomplices. "It's too late."

Jane followed Melinda with her eyes as she knelt down in front of her. "It's not too late. Never too late. It doesn't have to be like this." Jane could hear her own voice and hated the way it shook when she spoke.

Melinda moved so that she was sitting next to Jane allowing her own head to fall back against the wall. She was silent for a few moments and then smiled when Jane looked over at her. "It does, Jane. It does have to be like this. There's something to be said about follow through. You're right, I don't want to hurt Maura and you're right, I do really like her."

"I understand you are acting out your father's fantasy, I get that. You have hurt and scared Maura, I've seen that much. Do what you have to do to me, but please let Maura go." Jane didn't care that she was begging, she didn't care that her efforts seemed useless. "Please, Melinda."

Melinda closed her eyes, refusing to answer Jane until she was ready. She figured Jane would take her silence to mean she was considering her request. She wasn't. "Jane, I wasn't supposed to fall for Dr. Isles; that wasn't part of the plan. My father simply alerted me to the fact that there was more between you and her and instructed me to capitalize on that. He never told me she is as beautiful as she is and that I would have to contend with that."

Jane then closed her eyes, the intense throbbing in her face told her to stay aware that Melinda was not predictable at all and her slight confession was simply a stall tactic. "She's a beautiful person, Melinda. A good person, a doctor. She has never hurt anyone. I really don't think she could."

"Do you want to be with her, Rizzoli? I mean, do you think you will spend the rest of your life with her? You know, if it were possible for you to survive this." Melinda placed the scalpel against Jane's throat again, smiling when there was hardly any response from Jane at all.

"I do, but not if it would mean her being in danger or at risk of getting hurt. I could walk away, Melinda. Is that what you're wanting me to do?" Rizzoli opened her eyes to meet Melinda's, careful not to move her head as she could feel the metal against her skin.

"It's too late, Rizzoli. Too many shots to the head seem to have affected your hearing." Melinda slid the scalpel over to the faint scar on Jane's neck. "I see my father's work. He was very skilled."

"Melinda, I can't believe it's too late. I just can't. Haven't you ever felt that way about anybody? I'm sure you have." Jane knew she had nothing to lose as she tried to reason with a psychopath. "You may be Hoyt's biological, but you were raised by the McDaniels. You feel under all this hate, I know you do."

Melinda let out a low chuckle as she watched the relief unintentionally cross Jane's features when she removed the scalpel away from her body. "Jane, Jane, Jane. Are you trying to identify with me? Remember I took the same classes, had the same training and played the same game as you have."

"Okay, then you know what I'm talking about. Have you? I am willing to believe if Hoyt had never gotten to you..."

"Enough, Rizzoli. I am who I am. I can't change that." Melinda was suddenly angry.

"No, but you don't have to do this. This is Charles Hoyt, not Melinda McDaniels." Jane's voice was especially deep and Jane suddenly had a flash of hope when Melinda seemed to respond to her words. "It's not too late. I can help you."

Melinda laughed out loud and pushed herself to her feet. "Jane, there is no help for me. I know this. I have killed too many people. Jeff, Ryan, tried to kill both your partners, cops and now Dr. Isles. I have nothing to lose but my life and that is okay. It is okay because I will take you with me."

Jane looked up as the screen once again showed Maura on the basement floor. She was moving and that alone gave Jane at least a bit of hope.

Melinda seemed just as surprised as she took a few steps closer to the screen. She adjusted the volume with no success. "Show's back on. This is our lucky day, Rizzoli."

Jane focused on Melinda as she tried again to reach her contacts to no avail. Something was wrong with Melinda's plan, Jane could see the hidden frustration in Melinda's posture. "It's not too late. They haven't done it yet, it's not too late!"

"Can't stop it if I wanted to." Melinda threw her phone against the wall, the noise making Jane jump. "It is too late and that is fine. Get up, Rizzoli."

Jane ignored Melinda's order, keeping her eyes on the screen. She paid close attention to Maura's eyes, she looked up again at the ceiling despite her captors being close by pulling at her arms. She watched as Maura continued to look up even after the officers had moved away. Then she noticed.

"Get up, Rizzoli!" Melinda's back was to the screen and Jane forced herself to stand, keeping her balance a struggle. Melinda set the scalpel down only to reach for a knife. "I am not my father, not exactly. He appreciated beauty, your beauty, I don't."

Jane tried to keep eye contact with Melinda but instead focused on Maura. She was positive now. The video was on a thirty second loop. There was at least a little hope that something had gone wrong for Melinda. Jane could never be sure until she was able to touch Maura, not just see her. She knew it seemed unlikely that she would survive Melinda as she realized her plan was failing. She survived one Hoyt twice, she would now have to try to survive two Hoyts once.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She recognized the involuntary screams that were often the result of sudden panic and fear. That was perfect for it alerted her to their exact positions. The two gunshots would undoubtedly bring in the cavalry and that too was fine. Two shots, two dead, she knew she still had it. She was quick to crawl over to Maura where once turning on the flashlight she set it down next to her so that the light wouldn't blind the traumatized doctor. "Shh, it's okay, now. You're safe."

Maura was instantly quiet as she tried to place the voice. It was definitely a woman leaning over her, but it was definitely not Jane. "Please, help me." Maura forced her words out praying the soft hands on her face were not those of Melinda McDaniels.

"I will help you. It's over, Dr. Isles." Maura looked up into the dark eyes of the woman who looked back down at her. Her eyes held the same intensity as Jane's did and that alone was of at least some comfort. Maura felt her arms being freed.

"Who are you? Where is Jane?" Maura tried to sit up, but was stopped by this woman whose touch was gentle, very much unlike Melinda's.

"You've got a pretty bad gash on her your head. Try not to sit up too fast. I have to go now, okay?" Maura could feel the way the woman startled as the basement door was kicked in and numerous officers stormed the basement.

"Move away! Move away now!" Maura could only watch in horror as her rescuer was instantly slammed to the floor, her arms immediately secured behind her.

"No! No, please, let her go. She saved me." Maura got to her feet despite the warnings from the woman who was now being manhandled by the police. She looked up at Cavenaugh as he quickly made his way to her side. "Sean, she saved me."

Cavenaugh motioned for the officers to bring the woman to her feet so that she could look at him. "Where is Melinda McDaniels?"

"She is preparing to kill Detective Rizzoli. I need to get to her." the woman looked at Maura as if somehow she would understand the eyes of a stranger. "She is always one step ahead of the police and Jane doesn't have much time. Let me go to her."

Sean didn't like it, but wanted to believe this mystery woman as he looked around at Melinda's two accomplices. He didn't recognize either officer and neither one of the them survived the gunshots that was strategically placed to each of their heads. "Who are you?"

"Detective Vincent from Manhattan. Former detective, McDaniel's former partner." Vincent looked at Maura then before returning her attention to Jane's captain. "We're wasting time, sir. I know McDaniels. I know what she is doing and I believe I can stop her."

Sean still wasn't liking it, but he motioned for two officers to remove the cuffs and escort Melinda McDaniels' former partner out of the basement.

"Sir, no sirens. Every second is important. Rizzoli is not meant to survive and Melinda has nothing to lose. She is at Dr. Isles' house where it is only a matter of time before she figures out that her plan has gone awry. Let me do this." Vincent looked up as Maura approached, waving off medical attention.

"You just show up, here in Boston, and know what McDaniel's plan is? No, I don't like it." Sean motioned for another officer and another detective to join him.

"I spoke with Detective Rizzoli a few days ago. She asked me to come help." Vincent looked at Maura whose eyes were fixed on her. "Detective Frost was the one who initially contacted me. Check with him, but hurry sir."

Maura again refused medical attention, as she pleaded with Sean to hurry. There was something about this woman that made Maura trust her completely.

"Go on. You get a two minute start, then we're coming." Sean knew this was against procedure, but at this point if he lost Rizzoli, procedure would mean nothing to him. "Dr. Isles, no."

"I have to go. Jane needs me." Maura hurried after Vincent only to be stopped by Captain Cavenaugh.

"No. It's too dangerous. I'm already going to catch hell for this." Sean watched as Vincent sped off in her car with New York plates. He had one of his officers running the plates and another stay with Maura. "I can't get a hold of Rizzoli or Korsak."

Maura stood feeling helpless as Sean and every available officer and detective hurriedly left the scene. Vincent had specifically asked for no sirens but the sound of every car leaving with sirens blaring only served to worsen the fear Maura was nearly choking on. She allowed the paramedics to tend to her head until she saw Frankie come out of Melinda's house. He was walking with a superior and she waited until he approached before thanking the medic and walking away from the ambulance.

"Maura? You should go to the hospital." Frankie looked to be barely holding it together.

"Take me to my place, please Frankie. I have to know if Jane is okay." Maura begged Jane's brother and she knew he was riding the fence about going there himself or following his captain's orders.

"I can't Maura. I have specific orders and keeping you away from there is one of them." Frankie tried to stand strong but Maura recognized the way he was wavering.

"Please, Frankie. I need to see her, she needs to know I'm okay." Maura held her breath as Frankie looked around. He quickly grabbed her hand and led her to his car.

"You stay in the car when we get to your house. Okay, Maura? Jane will kill me if something happens and you get hurt...even more. Are you sure you're okay?" Frankie took a few minutes to look at Maura's head.

"I'll get checked out as soon as I know Jane is okay. Hurry, Frankie."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She pulled up in front of Dr. Isles' house and immediately noticed the department issued vehicle in front. She figured it to be Rizzoli's and took a few minutes to look around the yard. It was important to have a perfectly planned operation back at Melinda's place, to be able to mess with her camera system and to take out the officers. She knew the operation she would need to carry out here would be completely different. She knew underneath what Melinda claimed to be now, she was still Melinda McDaniels. There was a small part of her that was still capable of feeling and of loving. What they shared could never be completely severed and that was what she would have to get to if she had any hope of stopping Melinda. She could hear the faint hum of sirens which caused her to hurry up the walk to Maura's front door. Cavenaugh jumped the gun, she figured he would, they always did.

Vincent pushed open the door to Maura's house and as soon as she looked inside, she could hear Melinda's voice coming from the bedroom. She glanced around, instantly finding Korsak who was struggling to stay conscious. She put her finger to her lips, taking the way Korsak closed his eyes as him accepting her presence. She checked the two officers, almost out of habit, not expecting either of them to be alive. She carefully stepped over each of them, after pulling a hidden gun from the second officer. Melinda screwed up. Even she knows that most officers carry a hidden piece on their person.

She pocketed the gun and continued on toward the bedroom. She listened to Melinda taunt Rizzoli. She listened to the confident way she talked despite knowing her plan had hit a snag. Vincent judged about where Melinda would be within the room and hoped her predictions were correct and that her back would be to the doorway. It was and she noted yet another mistake Melinda had made. She saw the way Rizzoli became aware of her presense without shifting her eyes. Rizzoli knew Melinda would notice such a movement and was careful not to give their visitor away. She looked bad. Vincent could only wonder how much damage Melinda had caused Rizzoli just in the short time it took to free Maura and get here. Vincent was silent as she took a step to the right so that she was directly in Rizzoli's view. The silent conversation they shared told Jane that Maura was okay and that she was to now worry about saving herself. Jane lowered her eyes telling Vincent that she was relieved that Maura was safe, but that she was ready to give up now as Melinda was ready to finish her for good.

Vincent took in the way Jane struggled to keep her balance. Head wound. She saw that she had no use of her hands due to the cuffs having her restrained. It did surprise her that Melinda would allow her hands in front. Too much advantage, especially for a trained officer and she could only hope Jane wasn't too injured to take advantage of yet another Melinda mistake.

"It really is a shame things have to end like this, Rizzoli." Melinda's taunting continued and Vincent took the necessary two steps so that she was now in the room with the two detectives. "I was beginning to like you. Jeff was right, you eventually grow on people."

"Melinda..." Jane's voice was rough, it was raw and it was nearly gone. She kept her eyes on the knife in Melinda's hand and watched as she slowly brought it up so that it rested against Jane's chest.

"Sexy voice, Rizzoli. Too bad it won't work for you today." Melinda took her hand and wiped the blood that flowed down the side of Jane's face. "Did it work on Maura last night?"

Vincent watched as Jane refused to allow Melinda's words to influence her. She stood as still as she could knowing she would have to react to whatever Vincent decided to do next. Rizzoli had asked her to come to Boston and help her. Now she was here and it was obvious Rizzoli would follow her lead. Unlike McDaniels, Vincent wasn't about power and control. She was about results, but she was also about procedure and politics. This was Rizzoli's turf and Maura's home, but clearly McDaniels was in control.

Vincent and McDaniels were partners for nearly six years, on and off the streets, in and out of the bed. Nobody knew of their relationship, they kept it hidden to preserve their partnership. It worked until it didn't. Vincent called Melinda on her behavior when it was learned who her biological father was and the partnership was over. Vincent had left the force, left the state and refused to return after the threats that Melinda had hurled at her began to play out one by one. Melinda had truly believed she was a Hoyt and the violence that followed suggested she was too far gone to save. She had to save herself and her family and her disappearance had done just that...up until now.

"Hi, Love." Vincent's voice was steady, strong and it was only then that Jane allowed herself to glance at her fully.

Jane watched the way Melinda eye's burned into her own. She stared Jane down hard, refusing to turn to face the voice behind her. It was clear to Jane that Melinda knew exactly who was behind her and the anger that was displayed through her eyes was frightening at best.


	25. Chapter 25

Friendly Fire Chapter 25

I don't own...

**A/N: I apologize for the delay in posting once again. I have had to deal with a few setbacks including an unexpected hospitalization. When you fight the war alone, sometimes it takes just a bit longer to win. I appreciate the comments, reviews and messages I've received over this story. Good and bad, it's all good. The final chapter is up. I thank you fanfic readers for giving me a chance. Sincerely, Solitarysoldier.**

Melinda McDaniels could only smile. She knew she would come back, she'd knew it would only be a matter of time and she'd come back to her. Melinda focused on Jane's eyes as she fielded her former lover's voice. "You're too late. Show's over."

"Nah, not yet. I think Rizzoli's had enough." Vincent took a few steps closer only to stop when Melinda raised the knife so it rested tightly against Jane's carotid artery.

"I say when Rizzoli's had enough." Melinda stared at Jane without seeing her and it was obvious that she was watching Vincent through Jane's reaction.

Vincent's sudden movement forward caused Melinda to turn, pulling Jane in front of her. The knife slid into Jane's skin just as her elbow thrust back into Melinda's body. Jane used what strength she had left to spin around so that she was behind Melinda. She quickly had her cuffed hands against Melinda's throat knowing she couldn't possibly out power Melinda in her condition. She just had to hold on long enough for Vincent to get to them. Just a little longer until...the sound was loud. Familiar and loud and Jane could feel Melinda's weight on top of her as she felt her own body slam down onto the floor. Her body burned and she tried to hold her breath against the pain that forced her body still.

"Jane!" Maura was only a few feet from Jane when she was quickly pulled away. Jane looked toward her voice but her eyes closed before she could know if Jane knew she was there.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It is now day three and your mother and brother both have begged me to leave. Just for a hot shower and a short nap, but I refuse. I can't risk not being here when you wake." Maura spoke directly into Jane's ear, wanting and needing to be as close to her as possible. "I know you can hear me, Jane. There have been plenty of studies conducted on whether a comatose patient can hear or not. I know you can hear me, I have to believe that."

Maura stared at Jane's still form and the guilt that threatened to break her was once again very present. She reached for Jane's hand and almost pulled away when she realized how cold it was. Jane needed to be warm, she needed to be warmed and Maura hated that she was cold and uncomfortable. She held one of Jane's hands between both of hers.

"Jane, I should've listened to you. You warned me, but I didn't understand. You knew." Maura fought against the tears. "Now what have I done?"

Maura hoped but didn't expect any response from Jane. Instead she watched the slight movement of her chest as Jane seemed to be resting peacefully. She had been too peaceful for too many days. It was time to wake up. Time to come back to her. Time to tell Jane that it was indeed over now.

"Frankie is worried, Jane. Worried you will be angry with him, but you shouldn't be. I begged him to bring me there. I demanded he take me to you and I went in around back." Maura talked to Jane as if she were wide awake. She knew it was important. "I saw Melinda and I saw you, Jane and all I know is I couldn't let her kill you."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There was no way of knowing what exactly happened first. No way of knowing so no way of accurately telling. Vincent stared at the men before her and she knew no matter how long she was questioned, her story wouldn't change. Everything happened so quickly that she had to decide just how it all did go down and stick to that story. She felt the contact from behind her and the scream that followed. Try as she may she had no idea who screamed. Her money was on Dr. Isles but she would never say so. She could not remember if she even tried to stop the good doctor or if her words were simply not heard. It was an instant, a simple second in time, but she knew she would never forget the look on her former lover's face. She was smiling while facing a certain death.

She felt the adrenaline rush her, grab her heart and shove it up into her throat. She was fairly certain Dr. Isles felt the same way as she loved Jane Rizzoli now as she had loved Melinda McDaniel's then. She heard the deafening blast of the gunshot, and smelled the acrid powder, tasted it as it burned the back of her throat. Then there was complete silence, all sound simply erased by the events. She remembered wanting to look at Dr. Isles but couldn't take her eyes from Melinda. Then she saw Jane Rizzoli and it was then that she closed her eyes in a futile attempt to erase the image before her.

Vincent felt the beat of her heart throbbing in her raw throat, pulsing to a crazy, offbeat rhythm and the ground beneath her seemed to shake. She opened her eyes and slowly the sound began to filter back in, the ringing from the gunshot mixing with the sirens as they got louder and louder. It was a warning, she knew, that there wasn't much time. Dr. Isles needed her to react, she needed to react to what had just happened. Melinda was always the one to push the envelope, color outside the lines when necessary, but she was not. Always by the book, always by the rules. Today was different, and today she would need to be as well.

She looked back at Dr. Isles, who seemed to be frozen in the moment as well. There were tears running down her bloodied face, her trembling mouth open slightly. Vincent knew she was in shock over what she had been through, what she had seen and what she had done. Eventually she would comprehend it all and it was going to hurt. Yeah, this would definitely leave a mark on the beautiful Dr. Isles. She reached out in an attempt to get the doctor's attention before placing her hands gently on the gun, pushing it down away from herself. Dr. Isles was traumatized and it would have been nothing to fire again.

Maura's grip was tight and Vincent could feel the way her hands shook along with the rest of her body. She gently pried Maura's fingers loose and took the gun from her. She quickly and efficiently wiped Dr. Isles prints from the gun with her shirt before securing the weapon tightly in her own hand. "Do not say anything. Do you understand, Dr.? Nothing."

Vincent was nervous, not for herself but for Dr. Isles. She quickly put herself in position to fire and waited. It would only be seconds before the Calvary showed. It only took seconds to see the damage she would claim responsibility for. Melinda McDaniel's wasn't moving. Jane Rizzoli wasn't moving, but Maura Isles was. She was nearly to Jane when she was hauled back by the officers that stormed the room. And then she heard the scream again and this time she was sure who it had come from. Dr. Isles just realized she had shot her friend and the woman she loved more than her own life.

She closed her eyes and tried to not think about what she had just done, the lines she had just crossed. She fired again, it was necessary. The offices screamed at her to drop the weapon. They had arrived not a second too soon. Then they screamed at her to get down. She hesitated to give Dr. Isles a chance to look her way and when she did the words they didn't speak were so very clear. Vincent would take responsibility in order to spare Dr. Isles any more pain than she would have to endure. Paramedics rushed in as well and Dr. Isles was taken from the room. Vincent couldn't hear exactly who they pronounced at the scene, but her guess was it was Melinda McDaniel's.

"Can you at least tell me if Detective Rizzoli is going to make it?" Vincent was tired, but still sat straight at the table surrounded by men in suits and multiplying Styrofoam coffee cups.

"Melinda McDaniel's did not survive her fatal gunshot wound. That much I can tell you." The large suit in charge was annoying but thorough, she had to give him that. "She probably would have survived her leg wound. Why shoot her twice, when your initial choice was to disable?"

Vincent thought about the question. She had plenty of reason to shoot Melinda. Plenty of reason to make sure she was more than disabled but she would never say why she shot twice. It just had to be as far as the suits needed to know. Vincent knew she would be tested for GSR on her hand and it would be there. The gunshot and then the sight of the gun in her hand aimed at Melinda would be enough for everybody to assume the shooting was her. They wouldn't look at Dr. Isles at all except maybe to look at her head injury. Vincent was glad for that for Dr. Isles had taken quite the beat down from Melinda back at her house; down in her basement.

Melinda was killed first, there really was no need to kill her again. Vincent would mourn what they shared later, right now she would do what she could to make things as right as possible for Dr. Isles and Detective Rizzoli. She knew eventually it would all come out and someone bucking for a promotion would put the pieces together, but then again unless Rizzoli died, it was over for everybody.

"Do you have anything else you want to say?" annoying man again.

"I'd like my lawyer now." Vincent relaxed now. Finally after being on the run from Melinda McDaniel's she could now finally relax.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maura studied Jane's face, both relieved and disappointed there was no sign of her waking. The doctors all confirmed that barring anything unforeseen, it would be up to Jane and her body when she would wake. She would heal, her wound serious, but not fatal. She had survived worse, at least medically speaking, but Maura would always argue that point. She had shot Jane and she both dreaded and welcomed the opportunity to tell her just how sorry she was.

"I don't know what came over me. I just saw the gun and grabbed it from Officer Vincent and fired. I didn't care if I killed her, I just wanted to her to stop hurting you." Maura carefully inspected the wounds that looked so angry on Jane's face, wanting to touch her, knowing not to. "I don't know how you will ever forgive me. I don't know how I will ever forgive myself."

Maura hadn't left the hospital, and only on occasion left Jane's side. That was only when her mother or brothers wanted to be with her and she used the time to find out all she could on Jane's injuries, Melinda's death and Vincent's fate. She had to talk to Jane about Vincent. She had to come clean. Maura Isles did not lie, yet she had to chose between sitting with Jane now or clearing her conscious for later. Dr. Isles worked with the dead, she certainly didn't cause it. Yet she had this time. She murdered Melinda McDaniel's and nearly killed Jane in the process. Jane would know what to do; how to fix this. Jane would find a way to clear Vincent. She would tell Jane the truth and trust that she would fix it for all of them. Maura had no doubt that Jane would make everything okay, but she just had to wake up first.

"Jane, I need you." Maura whispered directly into Jane's ear.

Jane had heard Maura talking to her and she had wanted to open her eyes, but simply couldn't. So she listened and she understood what had happened and she had wanted more than anything to help Maura. She listened to Maura's soft voice in her ear and willed herself to open her eyes. And when she did, the wordless conversation meant more than anything either of them could have said.

Jane looked up at the ceiling for a long few moments before looking back at Maura. "It will be okay. Vincent will be okay. Never say what happened. Please, Maura. Never say."

Maura didn't try to fight the tears as Jane's voice somehow made everything okay. "You don't hate me?"

Jane knew they would have so much to work through but right now all she wanted to do was stare at Maura. "Never. Friendly Fire happens all the time. It's over, Maur. It's over."


End file.
